


I Never Told You What I Used To Do For A Living

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Ex-Porn Stars [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Anger, Anorexia, Anti Porn Star AU, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Internet, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgy, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameing, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come in and please have a seat, we have a lot to talk about."</p><p>"Are we getting promotions?"</p><p>"Are we getting more younger pornstars?"</p><p>"No, we aren't getting a promotion or new pornstars. Unfortunately, we're going to close down this website."</p><p>Everyone’s jaw dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill The Party Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Surprise! New fic time! This one is a bit off the beaten path. Everyone does a pornstar!AU, but I wanted to do that anti-pornstar!AU instead. After all i like to be different. Helping me out with this one are two people. _***zistysfosgerald***_ who unfortunately only was able to help for the first two chapters, but my lovely Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ is stepping in to help me complete it! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy guys!
> 
> Title of fic is a basterdized version of "I Never Told You What I Did For A Living" ~ My Chemical Romance.

"Fuck!"

Gerard hitched his breath as he fisted himself faster. His eyes were lidded, but he could still see the camera through the slits. He saw the director nodding with approval and then saw the camera man looking at his watch. He knew it was time. He angled his body toward the lens a bit more and arched his back exposing his slender pale neck to the viewer. He then cried out as he striped his fist and chest with his cum.

"And cut, that was great Gee."

"Thanks Al."

"This is going to be a Christmas video they are not going to forget."

Gerard took the silly Santa hot off his head and smiled at the director.

"At least this year, I didn't have to wear the mistletoe on my crotch."

"Nope, that honor went to someone else."

"Hey Gee."

Gerard opened his eyes and saw his brother walking towards him. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and was wearing barely there cut off shorts...with mistletoe on them.

"Hey Mikes, what's up."

"The big bosses just called a meeting for everyone, including us."

"Really?"

Gerard pushed off his knees and grabbed a towel wiping his hand and cock off.

"Yeah, I was in a scene with Patrick when they told us."

Gerard grabbed his underwear and slipped into them.

"Dude, I think you will need a little more than that."

Gerard looked and laughed. He forgot that there were the ones with no ass covering.

"Sorry, I had a scene before and it was for underwear fetish."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's jeans and tossed them to him. He wiggled into them and then they left together. On the way they ran into Patrick and Spencer.

Patrick smiled at Mikey shyly before he joined the guys. Rolling his eyes, Spencer pulled out his phone. He usually never touched his phone, but his friend Matt kept bugging him lately. He was bugging him to get him a job, but none of the porn stars wanted to work with him.

"What do you think this meeting is about?"

Spencer slid his phone back into his jean pocket.

"Kind of weird, I mean they never call us to them."

Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack at the same time that Mikey pulled out his lighter.

"Dude, their doing it again."

Spencer leaned over to Patrick chuckling.

"They always do that, not really anything new."

 Patrick smirked, and that was when Ronnie joined the group.

"Let me guess, we're all going to the same meeting?"

He asked after he hugged Gerard.

"Yeah, but we have no clue what it's about though,"

 Patrick filled in, and Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to roll your eyes every single time I talk?"

Patrick asked, and Ronnie sighed.

"Yes, I do."

Ronnie shook his head as he spoke.

"Well don't. I know you're still mad that I broke up with you. Now get out of my face."

 Patrick snapped, and Ronnie mumbled something under his breath.

"Damn Trick, you may be my pliant little kitten in bed, but the tiger has claws outside the scene."

Mikey lit Gerard's and his cigarette. They got to the room and there was a no smoking sign up. Spencer reached up and pulled it off the wall.

"Oops?"

Gerard laughed and handed his to Spencer and then took Mikey's to share. They opened the door and walked in.

"Come in and please have a seat, we have a lot to talk about."

Mikey noticed that all the Christmas decorations that were up, were down now. He looked at his brother, but Gerard just shrugged.

"Are we getting promotions?"

Patrick rolled his eyes at Ronnie's question.

"No."

"Are we getting more younger pornstars?"

Patrick asked, and the boss shook his head.

"No, we aren't getting a promotion or new pornstars. Unfortunately, we're going to close down this website."

Everyone’s jaw dropped.

"What?"

Ryan asked in disbelief, and the boss sighed.

"We lost our case in court, I'm sorry you guys. I really am."

"What! You guys seriously went through with that shit!? You could have just fucking changed the name!"

Mikey was pissed and Gerard tried to calm him down.

"What the fuck are we all supposed to do now!?"

"Um...get real jobs?"

Mikey pulled away from Gerard and scrambled over the table to lunge at his now ex boss.

"You piece of shit Richie Rich wanna be!"

Mikey was pulled off by Patrick and Gerard.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill,"

Ronnie muttered, which only made the situation worse.

"How about you shut the fuck up, Radke?"

Mikey flipped Ronnie off as best as he could while being held back by his brother and Patrick.

"Yeah Ronnie, quit being a dick. You should be angry, but not at him."

Patrick stated, and Ronnie got up. Taking one of the refreshments off the table, Ronnie threw it in the face of his ex boss.

 "That's for just dumping this on us now."

Walking out of the room with his middle finger up at his ex boss, Ronnie didn't look back. He didn't want to see that guy ever again.

"Well, that was unnecessary."

Patrick gave him a dirty look.

"Look you guys will get six months’ severance pay."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Spencer was helping to hold Mikey back too now.

"It means we get paid as if we worked for the next six months all at once."

Everyone kind of took a chill for a moment and calmed down.

"Look. We are really sorry. We had fun building up this company with you guys and meeting all of you. We have written letters of recommendation for you all too."

Each of the guys was handed a form letter. Gerard looked at it and snorted.

"Independent consultants?"

"Yeah, it's a bull shit title, but with our family name no one will question it. We have all your info and if something happens and we can start the company up again, we WILL call you all to see if you want to rejoin."

Mikey pulled away from Spencer and read the letter.

"This is really happening huh?"

Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey as Mikey's vulnerability started to come out.

Patrick calmed down as he began to read the letter. He was definitely upset, but he wasn't going to let it show.

"Wow, I-I'm speechless."

 Patrick said with sadness lacing through his voice. Feeling an arm around him, he looked to see it was Spencer.

"I'm really sorry, guys.”

"Okay, well, I guess we'll pack up or things then?"

They nodded with a sad facial expression.

"Yeah. It was a pleasure working with you guys."

And that was when they all headed out. Gerard led Mikey to their dressing room. He sat Mikey on the sofa and started to pack.

"What will we do Gee?"

"I don’t know Mikes. I mean I quit college and this has all I have done since I was 21."

"I know and I started when I was barely 18. I never had another job."

Gerard got on his knees in front of his little brother.

"We will be fine Mikey, we have each other."

* * *

Ronnie was on the verge of crying, and thankfully he ran to his dressing room so no one could see. Especially Patrick, but secretly he wanted him the most. Sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, Ronnie jumped up when he heard someone knocking on the door. He wiped his sniffing.

 "Who's there?"

 He was soon surprised by the familiar voice speak.

"It's Patrick, please open up. I'm not here to start an argument."

Ronnie quickly opened the door.

 "If you're not here to start a fight, then what are you doing here?"

 Ronnie spoke in a soft voice. Patrick shyly smiled before saying anything.

"I'm here to do two things. The first thing is: I'm giving you your letter of recommendation. The second thing is: I'm here to apologize. I am truly sorry for making you angry all the time with my attitude. So please forgive me, Ronnie."

Ronnie smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm sorry too, Patrick. I really am."

 The two began to hug. This was the first time they had truly apologized to each other.  Finally they were going to be able to look past their relationship, and be friends again.

* * *

Ryan and Spencer sat in their dressing room in the same pose.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"We could totally be models."

Spencer looked at Ryan with hisA head cocked to the side.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I bet if I tweak this letter a little, we could so pass it off."

"I do kind of like wearing clothing more than I like taking it off."

"Yeah, but you look so good doing it Spence."

Spencer laughed and pushed Ryan lightly.

"We're gonna be okay aren't we?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

 


	2. It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's An Iero

Frank sat on his couch relaxing from a busy day at work. Quickly logging on to his computer to check his email, he noticed he had an email from _Fook Yu Pictures_ , his favorite porn website.  As he opened the email, he was shocked by what it said. It read:

 

 

**”Dear subscriber,**

**We are sad to inform you that Fook Yu Pictures will be ending its internet run. As a parting gift for you, our platinum level subscriber, for the next 48 hours, you may download for free, any videos that you choose. Once the website closes, these videos will no longer be available anywhere.**

**Although you will no longer be charged, your subscription will be  saved and if the website is able to come back up, it will be restored fully.**  
  
**Thank you again for your patronage,**

**Thomas Payton III CEO Fook Yu Pictures**

 

Quickly, Frank got onto the website, and downloaded as many videos as he could, starting with his most favorite porn star, The Professor’s collection. Downloading almost all of his videos (especially his solos), and he stopped to think of who else's videos he could download. The Professor did these taboo videos with his “brother” The Electric Kidd. Frank knew the business and it was a strong possibility that they were not related at all, but the idea that they could be made the video’s that much more sinful. He decided to add those to his collection. Also The Professor and Kidd had a few with Fedora. A slightly chubby sweet redhead that was an adorable bottom to the Kidd’s Top. They had their own video’s together too, but the best ones were the three of them. He grabbed a few other random ones that were hot and then realized this was too much porn to have on his laptop. He grabbed one of his many USB sticks and copied them into three of them. Better safe than sorry right? This way he could keep one in the bedroom of his penthouse in the city and his country home. He did a fourth one and hooked it to his keychain. Why not right?

"I’ve turned into a dirty old man."

Frank chuckled to himself as he finished the last stick. He then removed most of the videos, leaving up his top ten and burying them in folder simply marked P in his documents. He was excited to watch these videos in his spare time, or at least when he had some spare time that didn’t include falling asleep eating dinner. Having a clothing store that started out small, but now had locations six places in New Jersey, three in Long Island, and now three in New York City, took up all his spare time but it was all worth it. He never thought that people would be wearing his creations, but the idea that celebrities would start wearing them still floored him to this day. Frank was young for a CEO, not even thirty. He had been in Forbes as well as Fortune magazine as one of the up and coming business men. He had women throwing themselves at him, but Frank didn’t have time for relationships.  
  
“Closest I come is with you Professor.”  
  
Frank rolled his eyes and how stupid he sounded. He closed his laptop and then headed to bed deciding not to jerk off tonight.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later ~ June***_

Frank climbed out of his car and locked the door. He took a moment to admire the IERO sign outside the store, as well as the store slogan, "It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's an Iero". It still made him giggle that he came up with that clever slogan. He walked up to the door and held it for two women exiting. Stepping in he saw that the place was not too busy, but it was still early.

"Hello, sir, welcome to Iero. May I help you with anything?"

A young twenty something woman walked up to him almost immediately. He liked that.

“No thank you, just browsing for now.”

“Alright, well my name in Nadine. Please do not hesitate to ask for me if you need any assistance.”

Frank knew that she got commission bonuses so he was not surprised that she handed him her card. He smiled and promised to find her is he needed anything. She left him and went to tend to another earlier patron. Frank walked around the place a bit taking in the music, which he would rather be something more punk, but that could wait till his next collection comes out. Frank continues to observe everyone when he sees a young man with wavy black hair walk up to the store manager, and oddly, he looked familiar. Frank just couldn't put his finger on it. He moved a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Mr. Graystone, sorry to bother you, but I have a customer with a question that I can't answer."

"What is it Gerard?"

"He is interested in a whole sale purchase and I was not told if we do those."

"You did good Gerard, I will handle this, you can take your break now."

"Thank you Sir."

Frank was pleased with the conversation as he watched the young man head toward the break room.  
  
“Mr. Iero.”  
  
Frank turned to the store manager and smiled.

“Hello Jacob.”  
  
“I was not aware you were coming today for a visit.”

“Nope and I wanted it that way. The store looks great and I was greeted promptly and professionally by Nadine. Also I overheard the conversation you had with that young man and was impressed by his ability to know when to hand a consumer over.”  
  
“Yes, Gerard has only been with us a short time, but he has exceptional customer service skills. He always seems to know what the customer wants before they ask and goes above and beyond to service them.”  
  
“Well then I trust you will keep an eye on him and see that he goes places as long as he continues on this path.”  
  
“Yes Sir, I will.”  
  
“Good, now if you will excuse me, I think I will grab some coffee from the breakroom.”

Frank enters the breakroom and is surprised to see the new employee, Gerard, on his hands and knees…ass up looking under the sofa.

"Fuck, can't find it."

Gerard was trying to fit under the sofa feeling around for his brother’s lighter. Mikey was going to kill him if he lost it.

"Dammit!"

Frank was a little mesmerized at what a great ass the man had at first that he forgot his manners.

"Hey, do you need help with looking for anything?"

Gerard turned around, still on his knees, and saw a shorter well-dressed man.

"Yeah, I uh lost my brother's lighter and it's kind of special to me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, as was his habit when he was nervous and he looked at the man through the hair that fell over his eyes.

"Would you help me look? I'd be ever so grateful."

The man’s voice made Frank shudder and the look that he gave him went straight to his cock. He cursed himself and fought not to stutter.

“Sure, I can help you look for it.”

Frank walked over to the sofa and looked under the cushions. He moved the pillows, but nothing. He then moved to the easy chair and looked in there. Gerard had crawled over and was looking under the chair his ass still in the air and the way Frank was leaning it would look bad to a bystander.

"You sure it's in here?"

"Pretty sure, I mean I keep it in my jacket so I don’t lose it on the sales floor..."

"Hm... maybe it dropped out of your pocket by the…”

"Ah, I think I see it!"

Gerard shoved his body practically under the whole chair causing Frank to lose his footing and falling into the man’s ass. He winced as his semi pressed into Gerard’s ass. Great, now he was probably looking at a sexual harassment suit. Gerard started to back out and Frank didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Gerard’s hips to ease him up. When Gerard was upright, he turned his head and smiled at Frank showing him the lighter.  
  
“Got it.”  
  
“I-I see.”  
  
“You can let go of me now.”  
  
“Oh sorry!”  
  
Frank quickly did blushing. Gerard turned around and smiling extended his hand.  
  
“Hi, I’m Gerard Way.”

He smiled at Frank with his tiny teeth and a little blush. Frank was definitely cute. Frank smiled back extending his hand and started to introduce himself when the door burst open.

* * *

Monluc was a piece of shit and he knew it. He did whatever he had to, to climb to the top and did not care who he stepped on the way there. He overheard that undeserving weakling of a store manager saying that the company owner was here and that he was in the breakroom. Monluc slipped away and making sure he looked presentable, went to schmooze the man. He opened the door with spun sugar ready to drip from his tongue when he was Gerard, the store managers newest pet getting ready to shake hands with Mr. Iero. The way Iero was smiling at Gerard pissed him off and he vowed to make Gerard pay. He pushed the door a little too hard so that it hit the wall an made the two men jump. When Gerard saw him fear came over his eyes. Munloc liked that. He had repremended Gerard many times when Jacob was not around and the boy was very scared. Last time he was told that he would lose his job if he messed up one more time. The truth is Gerard had never messed up, but Munloc was not going to tell him that.

"There you are Mr. Iero. Mr. Graystone wanted me to go over some numbers with you and...Mr. Way… are you bothering Mr. Iero."

Ugh of all people the assistant manager was the one that hated him the most here. Gerard would swear that he knew about his previous job. He looked like a typical sleeze that couldn't get a date and would watch porn and jerk off. Gerard quickly admonished himself for thinking like that. Watching porn was healthy and many of their clients were average citizens. He actually didn’t want to think that this asshole even had an account with the website. The thought of him getting off to his own vids made him shudder.

"No, he was helping me find my lighter which fell and..."

"You asked the company owner to get down on the floor for you!?"

"Owner?"

"Seriously Gerard, you did not even know? Get back on the floor, I will deal with you later."

Gerard felt stupid now. He forgot about his cigarette and his break and mumbled an apology before leaving the room quickly.

"You don't have to be so hard on him, he is new, so I don’t expect him to know my face.”

"With all due respect Sir as an employee, it is expected for him to know who you are, especially from the tutorial videos. Also it is not your responsibility to look after his carelessness.”

"It means a lot to him; so of course, I'm going to get on the ground and help. I may be the owner, but I'm not a piece of porcelain."

Frank was annoyed by the manager. He didn't like being treated like he could break; instead he liked being treated as normally as possible. It was clear that the assistant manager thought he did nothing wrong as he went to leave the room.

“You are too kind sir, much too kind.”

Muloc spotted Gerard helping a customer. He had that smile on again and it pissed Munloc off. Now he had the excuse to get rid of the boy and it made him smile. He made his way over to where they were.

"Gerard, I would like to see you in my office when you finish please."

It pleased him to see that Gerard was nervous.

"Yes Sir Mr. Munloc."

Monluc apologized to the customer for the interruption and then headed to his office to wait and bring the guillotine down on the young man’s neck.

*

*

*

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

Gerard sat down nervously. He knew he was not liked by this guy and that this smelled trouble.

"Yes Gerard. I had a long talk with Mr. Iero after you left and he was not pleased that you did not know who he was."

"Sorry Sir, it won’t happen again."

"You are right it won't. You are fired."

"What? Sir, please no, you can't!"

"Oh , I can and I did. Now because Mr. Iero is here and we do not want to create a scene, you will leave out the back and collect your things tomorrow. Good Day."

Gerard stood up and walked out of the office. He could not even grab his coat. He left and headed home to tell the news to Mikey. 

*

*

*

Finally getting back to his penthouse Frank flops on his sofa exhausted. He visited all three NY locations and was very pleased with everything he saw. Still the first store and that young man stuck out in his mind.  Frank remembered how perfect his ass looked when he was on the floor on his knees and how he didn’t even blink when he and Frank ended up in that awkward position. Frank could feel his pants tightening and decided that maybe he deserved some relaxation time with the Professor. He grabbed his laptop and headed into the bedroom. Pulling out his cock, Frank didn't bother to take his clothes off. Closing his eyes, he put on one of his favorite videos. It was a solo where the professor talked right to the camera asking the viewer for help in choosing a dildo to fuck himself with. He relaxed against the pillow as the scene started. The Professor looked so good with his messy black hair and his pale skin. Frank listened to his voice gripping his cock and drifting off into a blissful state watching the young man pout on the screen.

“Awww, I can’t find my favorite one. I know it was here yesterday.”

The boy looks at the camera as he pouts.

"Would you help me look? I'd be ever so grateful."

Frank's eyes shot open when he heard that. Looking closely at the screen, Frank's mouth dropped at the discovery. At first he thought he just looked like him, but now he absolutely knew and the line clinched it. The Professor was working for him.

"Oh my God."

Everything made sense now. How unabashed he was to be in that position. How he was not bothered by Frank getting hard or his hands on his hips. Holy shit, he had his hands on The Professor’s hips! Frank was no longer hungry or horny. He decided to get a good night’s sleep and return to the store tomorrow to talk to The Prof…Gerard Way.

* * *

“Gee, it's gonna be okay. You'll find another one."

"How could I be so stupid Mikey, he was the fucking owner!"

Mikey could hardly reason with his drunk brother right now. He needed to fix this. He made a quick phone call to Patrick. He was always good at cheering Gerard up again.

"Don’t worry Gee, everything is going to be okay."

_***Time Stamp: Next Morning***_

Gerard felt a little better. He got up trying not to disturb Patrick and Mikey, who looked so cute, curled up together. He started to get dressed and then realized he was going to grab his stuff and who gave a shit what he wore. He put on one of his favorite shirts that made guys do a double take on him and a pair of tight leather pants. If he was showing up for the last time, he might as well make a good entrance and exit.

"They can fuck you, but they can never fuck with you."

Gerard repeated the mantra he was taught at the porn studio as he walked to the bus stop. He could feel all eyes on him as he entered and then exited the bus a few minutes later. It felt good to be wanted again by someone other than Mikey and his actor friends. He walked up to the store and stepped in.

"Welcome to Iero Sir, can I help yo.....Gerard?"

Gerard laughed as his co-workers mouth dropped open.

"Yup, it's me."

"Don’t you work today?"

Now his shoulder sagged a bit.

"No man, I got fired my Muckfuck."

"Shit, what did you do?"

The guys kept his voice low, but Gerard could hear he was upset.

"I apparently didn't realize the owner was here yesterday and asked him to help me find something in the breakroom."

"Wait...that doesn't sound like something that would get you fired."

"Yeah, well he said that the owner was not happy with me."

"Again, that doesn't sound right. Did Mr. Iero actually say this to you?"

"No, in fact he seemed like a pretty nice guy."

"Oh he is. I've been here over a year now and he is always nice when he comes in."

"Huh, I don’t get it, but I have to grab my things since I couldn't last night."

"Sorry man, but hey things will get better right?"

"Yeah, catch you later."

Gerard went and cleaned out his locker and grabbed his coat. He left out the back again and lit a cigarette with Mikey's lighter before heading to the bakery to get him and the boys some breakfast.

* * *

Waking up early, Frank gave the video another look over. If the website still existed, he could have just looked the profiles page. He decided that there was no way that it was not him. He quickly got dressed in a nice suit, and headed to the store. Once there, Frank searched everywhere for Gerard. But he wasn't there, and this confused Frank.

"Hello Mr. Iero, May I help you with anything?"

It was Nadine again and Frank shook his head with a friendly smile on his face.

"Is Gerard here today?”

Nadine went from smiling to sadness.

"He was fired yesterday and you just missed him picking up his stuff."

Frank gave her a confused look.

"Why did he get fired?"

"Because you were helping him look for his lighter and he did not know who you were."

This made Frank angry and he knew who to direct it toward.

"Where's the assistant manager at?"

Nadine pointed to the break room. Frank walked to the breakroom and saw the man talking to a young lady. She was clearly bothered by him and Frank did not like the way he was leaning in. He walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned with a scowl till he saw who it was. Before he could even speak, Frank cut him off.

"Why did you fire Mr. Way?"

Now the assistant manager looked nervous and the girl used that as an excuse to leave the room.

"I fired him because he had you on the dirty ground. You're the boss, the owner, and you don't deserve that."

“And he does not deserve to believe the lies that you told him about me.”  
  
Frank leaves the stunned man in the break room and goes to the office. He finds Gerard’s file on the desk and grabs it. On the way out he finds Mr. Graystone and tells him what his assistant has done.  
  
“I want him fired and Gerard rehired with an increase in pay as an apology.”  
  
“Yes Sir, Mr. Iero, I will call the young man immediately.”  
  
“No, I will visit his home and apologize in person.”

“Very good Sir.”

Frank nods and leaves. He gets in his car and looking at the address, locks it into his GPS and drives off.

* * *

"Gee, you didn't have to do this."

"I didn't, but I wanted to thank you for cheering me up last night."

"Mmmm, well I am certainly not complaining at all."

"Neither am I. You both look delicious."

Mikey laughed as he took a few more pictures of the sticky mess that Gerard and Patrick had made with the fresh Boston cream doughnuts that Gerard brought home this morning. It reminded Mikey of one of the fun scenes that they did together and they decided to recreate it. Now Gerard was covered in the cream and chocolate from the confections as well as Patrick's cum. Patrick had gone to get a towel to clean up their mess, but Mikey had decided after he snapped a few pics to get in on the action. Now they were all covered in the sticky mess and in need of a shower badly. Mikey had just snapped a few more pictures when the doorbell rang.

"Shit, who could that be?"

"Don’t know, let me see."

Since Patrick was the least sticky and messy he went to the door and looked in the peep hole.

"It's a guy in a suit."

"Is he from the studio?"

"Not sure, but he could be. When is the last time you had a guy in a suit show up at your door?"

"True, you let him in and Gee and I will clean up."

Since Patrick was the cleanest of the three of them, he shooed them away and opened the door.  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
Frank almost lost his voice. Now that he knew Gerard was The Professor, this young man had to be Fedora. Did that mean that Kidd was here too?  
  
“Uh, I’m looking for Gerard Way?”  
  
“Sure, come on in.”

Patrick stepped aside and led suit into the living room.  
  
“Are you from the company?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.”

“Great, they will be out in a moment. Can I get you some coffee? We had doughnuts, but we kind of got messy with them.”

Frank swallowed hard wondering what that meant.

“No, I’m good thanks.”

“Alright, ah here they come.”

Frank watched as Gerard and…Kidd entered the room. They were laughing and Gerard had no shirt on and clearly had marks on his body. Kidd kissed him and then walked to the kitchen.  
  
“Sorry about that Sir, what can I…Mr. Iero?”

“Professor?”

 


	3. You Told Me This Gets Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So why did you fire Gerard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Super excited to be putting up this chapter! My Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I am really moving along on this one. There are so many characters that seem far apart, yet they are closer than you think! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from "It's not a Fashion Statement, it's a Deathwish" ~ My Chemical Romance

Gerard stood there still in shock even after Mikey had Frank sit on the sofa and Patrick got them some coffee. Frank was explaining to them who he was and why he was there, but Gerard barely heard it. He knew that one day he would run into someone who recognized him from the website, but he never thought it would be his boss. A multimillion dollar entrepreneur with his own clothing chain. Gerard was so out of it, he didn't even hear Mikey calling his name.

"Gee Gee, for fuck sake sit down like a semi normal human being and join us."

"Yeah, join us."

Frank takes Gerard's hand and pulls him towards the empty spot next to him. Gerard lands with a oof and when did he get so awkward. Patrick smiles and hands him a cup of coffee, that when Gerard remembers that he and Mikey were on their way to shower.

"Oh God."

"What?"

"Uh...Kidd and I were kind of on our way to shower when you popped by."

Mikey looked up and laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I guess if you don’t mind to excuse us for a minute Frank."

Mikey stood up and grabbed for Gerard's hand. Gerard allowed himself to be pulled up and he looked at Patrick and mouthed, 'Be nice please' and then he was gone. As soon as the brothers were out of the room Patrick turned to Frank.

"So why did you fire Gerard?"

"I didn't."

Frank got defensive.

"Is that what he told you?"

Patrick sat back.

"He said that he got fired for not knowing who you were and asking you to help him find Mi...Kidd's lighter."

Patrick steepled his fingers. He may have been a porn star, but he was still able to look down on this guy with disdain for hurting his best friend.

"That's far from the truth. I went back and removed the firing culprit today after finding out what happened."

Patrick softened a bit.

"You did?"

"Yes, I did, after telling him about himself."

Frank nods towards where Gerard disappeared.

"I came to apologize to Gerard and give him his job back."

"Oh...uh..."

Patrick ran a hand through his freshly washed hair feeling like kind of a dick now.

"I hope I didn't fuck it up for him then. I'm just kind of protective of him. He is my best friend as cheesy as that sounds."

"I understand one hundred percent."

Frank looks around the room before looking back at them.

"So, uh... I'm sorry it happened."

Patrick took a minute to think about what Frank could be apologizing for. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh! Yeah, well the guys that ran the website were not the brainiest. Believe me, we didn't want to quit, it was fun. Almost wish there was another way to get back into it again. In fact we thought you were one of the suits that invested in the company when you first showed up."

Patrick chuckled and sipped his coffee. Fuck if the Ways did not have the best brand.

"You can do that?"

Frank asks really wondering.

"Had I known, I would've been."

"Wait...you...what?"

At that point two freshly showered Way brothers entered the room. Gerard had a pink blush on his skin that said that Mikey made it more than just a shower. Mikey sat in the same chair, but Gerard leaned on the arm this time.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Your job.  It's yours, if you want it. I promise he's gone and will never bother you again."

Frank's eyes trailed Gerard from his wet hair to his semi wet neck on down.

"Oh, well yes please, I liked working there."

Gerard smiled at Frank. Mikey laid a hand on Gerard's knee and squeezed it affectionately.

"That's great news Gee."

He moved it slightly up from his knee to his thigh.

"Thank you Frank."

Frank watched Mikey's hand on Gerard's thigh and forced himself to look into Gerard's eyes. As he does he can see visions of Gerard moaning and squeezing them shut in his head. He knows he's going too far thinking that here and now so he nods and smiles.

"Of course, Gerard. You can come back immediately."

Mikey smirks. He knows what's going through Frank's head right now and being the sadist he is decides to push a bit.

"So Frank, you called Gerard “Professor” when you saw him. I take it you are a fan of his work?"

Frank just stares at him and nods slowly.

"Uh, yeah... yeah."

He avoids eye contact with Gerard. Mikey lays his head on Gerard’s thigh and plays with the inseam.

"So which one is your favorite?"

"Kidd, that's not nice."

"Oh come on Gee, we never get to meet real fans. I'm just curious."

Frank bites the inside of his lip as he looks between Gerard and Kidd. He's almost sure he can see a resemblance between the two, but he ignores it.

"I like the ones where he... pleases himself. They're my favorite."

Gerard is kind of surprised. He figured it would be one with him and Mikey or at least Patrick.

"Really?"

"Yeah... he looks... um, I just really like the way he looks when he's pleasing himself. The way he touches his own body as if he's the hottest person he knows and moans from it... I like that... a lot. He makes himself cum as if he's a whole other person..."

Frank looks down and he can feel all of their eyes burning into him.

Now Mikey is impressed. He’s never heard anyone talk about his brother like that.

"Wow."

Mikey reaches out and offers his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mikey Way, Gerard's little brother."

Frank takes it and smirks a little.

"I fucking knew it."

"Hey Gee, why don't you thank Frank for being such an amazing and loyal fan and give him a show?"

Gerard looks at Patrick.

"Are you high? I can't do that, he's my boss!"

Frank shakes his head, not because he doesn't want it, but because...

"I-I don't wanna make him uncomfortable. That's, that's okay."

"Nonsense, Trick is right, it's the least we can do."

Patrick rises from his seat and walks over to where Gerard is.

"Maybe he needs a little encouragement."

He steps behind Gerard and runs a finger down his spine making him shiver.

"This is a very sensitive point for Gee. When you see him shiver in a video, someone is behind him, usually with a feather on a pole.”

Frank nods and watches Gerard. He can't believe he's actually watching the Professor shiver in front of him. Mikey moves his hand from Gerard's thigh to expose his hips.

"He also has a sensitive spot right here."

Gerard lets out a soft moan. It goes straight to Frank's cock. He licks his lip and folds his hands over his lap. Which is stupid on his part, because they're all men, so they'll know exactly why he's doing that.

"That's a good spot, yeah."

Gerard's eyes and closed. They are both touching him, but then again not at all. He feel Mikey pop open his pants and pull down the zipper. Then Patrick lifts his hand and places it in his thigh. All the while he is stroking that perfect spot on his back.

"You know Gee, this might be easier if you get on the floor."

Gerard feels his legs folding and starts to slide off the arm of the chair. He feels Mikey catch him.

:Easy baby, we don’t want any bruises now right?"

As he slides down Patrick pushes his jeans so that they are off his ass and slightly pooled at his knees letting his cock escape. Mikey is just as fast and pushes them off his knees so that Patrick can grab them and pull them off. All this happens in the second it takes for Gerard's bare knees to touch the soft shag carpeting that they have in their living room. Gerard hears Mikey open the side table drawer where they keep lube, just in case.

"Are you gonna... what are you going to do to him?"

Frank asks feeling like he's intruding, but not wanting to leave at all.

"Nothing, we are just priming him. Sometimes Gee needs a little push to do what he does best."

Patrick open Gerard's hand and Mikey squirts some lube in it. Patrick guides his hand to his cock and then they both step back and as if a magick spell was cast, Gerard touches his cock and begins to slowly jerk off. Just like in his video's he starts out slow and languid running his hand up and down the entire length of his cock. Frank gasps and lets out a shallow breath. He feels his cock throbbing inside of his pants. He bites the inside of his lip to keep from moaning at the boy in front of him.

"Hey Frankie, you know, you can jerk off if you want."

Mikey is sitting back watching his brother. Patrick has moved to the side to see the show too.

"I was never this good at jerk off vids."

"I don't... I can't..."

Frank hates that he' not alone, because looking at Gerard's hand on his own cock is making his cock painfully hard.

"Would you be more comfortable if we joined you?"

Mikey started to open his pants and Patrick slipped his sweats down midway. Gerard was starting his second phase of jerking off, which was to concentrate on the head with one hand and tease his balls with the other pushing on his prostate from the outside. Frank looked at their cocks, all on display for him, in real life. He just couldn't believe it. One minute you're giving a porn star their job back and the next he and his gang are thanking you by masturbating for you. Frank would have to say all of his years of working his ass off has paid off well.

"Wow..."

He says breathlessly as he keeps looking at the collection of attractive men in front of him. Mikey slinks over to the sofa where Frank is.

"Maybe you want some help?"

He lays a hand on Frank's thigh. At the same time Gerard moans cause he is really teasing himself now pressing on his prostate and squeezing the head in a tight fist. His head is back and his pale neck is on display. Patrick shrugs out of his sweat and moves up behind Gerard. He unbuttons the short that Gerard threw on to reveal his pale skin. He runs a hand over it and mouths at Gerard' neck. He moves himself so that his cock is just in the cleft of Gerard's ass. After all this is about masturbation, not fucking.

"Mmmm Gee, you look delicious."

"God... he does."

Frank looks at Mikey's hand and nods.

"Yeah... please..."

He doesn't know why he agreed, maybe it's because Gerard's got him so hot he can't say no. Especially not to his amazingly hot brother.

Mikey slips Frank's suit coat off and loosens his tie.

"We don’t need to get cum stains on here when you explode watching the Professor do we now?"

He then started to unbutton Frank's shirt and whistles.

"Man, you have a lot of ink."

he take a moment to admire it and then slips to his knees and undoes his pants. He pulls them down slowly with Frank lifting his body, just a bit. He sees hsi cock straining in the boxer briefs he's wearing. He notices that they are made from Frank's company and chuckles a bit. He then pulls his cock out and gasps.

"Fuck you're a big boy aren't you?"

Frank chuckles breathily.

"If you say so... yeah."

And for a split second Frank forgets that they're seeing the cock he's stroked to their videos so many time before. Mikey's eyes are wide cause Frank is not long, but he is thick and Mikey is a bit of a sizr queen like his brother. He licks his lips at the thought of how good it would feel.

"Shit, can I?"

Frank feels his stomach swoop and before he realizes what he's doing he's already saying...

"Yes..."

Mikey squeals a bit and then goes down on Frank fully deep throating him.

"Ah! Ohhh..."

Frank gasps and lets out a long groan. He knows how good Kidd is at sucking cock, but he wasn't ready for it just then, and so he let out more embarrassing noises.

"Shit..."

Frank tastes good different then Patrick or Gerard. He happily bobs up and down moving his tongue to get it as wet as possible before pulling off and starting to stroke him.

"Fuck Gee."

Mikey looks over just in time to see Gerard moving to his final phase where he is really going to town stroking himself hard and fast. Meanwhile, Patrick is rubbing his cock up and down Gerae'd ass as he holds onto his hips and leaves marks all over his neck.

Frank watches Gerard hard, this being his favorite part, knowing Gerard is going to lose it any minute now.

"Looks so perfect on his knees like that... he's so close... I'm... I'm so close..."

And it's the truth. It's been awhile since he's hand someone's hand other than his own on his cock.

"You gonna cum for Gee Frankie? Cum for your Professor?"

Gerard's head tips forward and his half open eyes make contact with Frank.

"Listen to the Professor Frankie and cum with me."

At that moment Gerard does the little twist with his hand and he is cumming. Spurts of hot white liquid are painting his chest up to his chin. It was one of the reasons that Gerard was chosen for Jerk off vids. He could cum super hard and a lot.

"Fuuuck!"

Frank cums hard, shaking and panting, loving the look of Gerard in front of him and the words that came from his mouth. He was actually talking to him and not on a screen. He said his name and then lost it for him. Frank could only do the same. Mikey had been working his cock with his other hand and when he sees Frank and Gerard cum at the same time, he loses it. He also hears Patrick losing it behind Gerard. All four men are panting to catch their breath. Patrick is the first up and helps Gerard up.

"I got him, you got Frankie?"

"Yeah, go ahead and get everything ready."

Patrick takes Gerard, sporting a lopsided smile out of the room.

"Come on Frankie."

Mikey helps Frank up and starts to guide him to the back of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Bed, after you cum that hard, you need sleep."

Mikey brings Frank to their bedroom with the California King in it. Patrick is there with Gerard. He has cleaned Gerard up and slipped him in the sheets. They kind of manhandle Frank a little getting the rest of his clothing off and Patrick gives him a quick wipe down.

"Okay Frank into the bed. You can snuggle with Gerard."

Frank doesn't even think twice before he's climbing into the bed behind Gerard and wrapping his arm around him. He smells so good and if Frank hadn't just cum and wasn't exhausted he'd be hard again off Gerard's scent alone.

"You were amazing... as always..."

Frank whispers and blushes. He's glad Gerard can't see him. He closes his eyes and sighs contently.

"Well now, I think our work here is done."

"Patrick goes to leave the room.

"Oh no you don’t get over here Mr. Fedora."

Mikey slips in on the other side of Gerard and pulls Patrick in.

"We sleep too."

And who was Patrick to argue with that?


	4. Lost in A Coma And Covered in Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I'm Ryan, but you can call me Ry if you'd like."
> 
> He holds his hand out for Brendon to shake.
> 
> "Brendon."
> 
> Brendon shakes Ryan's hand and gets a good look at him.
> 
> "Hey, you look kind of familiar, have we met before?"
> 
> Spencer laughs.
> 
> "Wow, have not heard that cheesy line in forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So it's time to introduce some new players in this little comedy of errors. We move from The Ways and Patrick to Ryan and Spencer and see what they have been doing since leaving the website. 
> 
> Just a warning. This chapter is where the undetermined eating disorder is mentioned. Nothing too bad, but I did want to mention it in the notes.
> 
> Also this chapter is taking place at the same time as Gerard is meeting Frank.
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from "To The End" ~ My Chemical Romance

"Come on Ry we're gonna be late!"

Ryan and Spencer run down the street cursing the traffic back up they had to weave in and out of. It's not that their boss will yell at them, but they are training a new guy today and showing them that they can show up late is the wrong first impression. They cross the road and skid to a halt entering the store huffing and puffing.

"You guys are so lucky that the guy just rang us stating that there is a water main break on main and he has to find a detour."

"That explains all the traffic."

Spencer pulls off his coat and tucks it under the counter. He starts brewing the coffee.

"We're here now and very much so ready to work. Promise."

Ryan shed his own coat and does the same. He grabs his apron and slips it on, tying it quickly.

"Good. I'm going in the back to get the guys paper work started. Just try not to blow the place up okay?"

He grumbled heading to the office and that he left the front door open as Spencer shouts out.

"That was just the one time!"

* * *

Brendon was freaking out. Who the fuck ever heard of a water main break in this day and age and on the day he started his new job? He found another route that took twice as long, but soon he arrived at the Crushed Bean. He parked and jumped out of the car.

"Hello hello?"

Brendon crashed through the door breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I'm *pant pant* here."

"We know about the water main. We were late too."

Ryan turns around and looks at the boy. He's pretty tall and has a nice set of lips on him. He shakes his head and walks over to him from behind the counter, wanting to be the first to introduce him.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, but you can call me Ry if you'd like."

He holds his hand out for Brendon to shake.

"Brendon."

Brendon shakes Ryan's hand and gets a good look at him.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar, have we met before?"

Spencer laughs.

"Wow, have not heard that cheesy line in forever."

Ryan smirks and shakes his head.

"Um, I don't think so. I'm new around here. Maybe I just look like someone you know."

"Maybe."

Brendon notes how soft Ryan’s hands are and how he still has not let go.

"Yeah..."

He smiles and then realizes he's still grasping the guy’s hand.

"Oh... sorry."

He chuckles softly and blushes.

"If you two are done getting aquatinted, I can take Mr. Urie in the back and have him do his paper work."

"Oh, yeah, right sorry."

Brendon follows his new boss to his office.

"Looks like someone has a crush on the new barista."

Spencer snickers.

"Shut up. He's cute, that's all."

Ryan goes back behind the counter and whispers to Spencer.

"Do you think he watches me... you know?"

"It would be funny. We have not run into anyone in the last six months, so what are the odds, but then wouldn’t he have recognized me too?"

"Maybe he doesn't like you that much."

Ryan says playfully and sticks his tongue out at him.

Spencer grabs Ryan and pulls him in close.

"Don’t stick that thing out at me, unless you plan to do something with it like you did last night."

Ryan looks up at Spencer and smirks.

"You know I have no problem doing that, Spence."

He bites his lip, almost innocently.

"You wait till I get you home Ryan Ross."

"Mmmm, you wait."

He smirks again and rubs the front of Spencer's pants before walking away to do something productive.

* * *

"Alright, everything seems to be in order Brendon, here is your apron and hat. Spencer will be training you on coffee today."

"Yes Sir."

"And please, call me Brian."

"You got it Brian."

Brendon got up and headed out of the office to where Spencer was standing.

"So you made it out alive. Most people suffocate under all the paper work."

"Nah, I poked a hole in a swizzle stick I smuggled in and used it to breathe."

Ryan laughs and that turn into giggles and he covers his mouth.

"Sorry, I'll go over there now."

Spencer just shook his head. It was going to be a long day.

*

*

*

"Wow, you got it, you are a really fast learner!"

Spencer was surprised, but Brendon remembered all the steps and now there was a perfect latte sitting on the counter.

"Hey Ry, come test this and see if he made it right."

"Sure."

Ryan drops the cloth on the table he was wiping and walks over. He grabs a straw, not wanting to bother with the whipped cream and opens it.

"Looks great... let's see how it tastes."

Ryan speaks with a hint of seduction. Seriously, anything he says has a hint of seduction. That's just how he is. He sticks the straw into the drink and sips. He swallows and nods approvingly.

"Mmmm, very good."

He picks up the cup and takes another sip.

"Just ring me up for this."

He starts sipping again and Brendon is doing everything not to trip over his tongue. This boy exudes sex.

"Alright man, now we...Brendon? Brendon? Yo Bren!"

"Huh?"

Spencer just laughs cause he knows that feeling.

"Go ahead and take your break and then you will move onto Italian sodas with Ryan."

"Oh right, yeah."

Brendon stumbles fumbling with his apron and heads to the back break room. Spencer looks at Ryan and shakes his head.

"You're terrible Ry."

Ryan's mouth drops and he feigns offence.

"What? I didn't do anything. I simply did what you asked."

Spencer smirks and then turns to help the next person on line.

* * *

Brendon is sitting at the little table trying to breathe. Ryan is too much for him, but he knows that he is only playing with him. Brendon hasn't had a date in over a year. He knows he has issues and whenever someone finds out, they just leave. He can't get his hopes up. His stomach growls and he punches it.

"Not going to give in."

Ryan walks into the break room with a muffin and the rest of his latte. He goes to the table quickly and sits it in front of Brendon.

"I thought you could use it. I know when I first got my job getting lunch was hard. So... here's a muffin and that latte you made. I saved you some."

Ryan slides it across the table to Brendon.

"Oh, thanks, but I brought lunch with me and it was kind of filling. I can take it home though."

Brendon pulls a folded lunch bag out of his pocket and places the muffin in it. He looks at the latte.

"Did you make the latte with skim milk?"

"Did you? This is the one you made for me. Well... not for me, but... it's the one I tasted for you. If you want I could make you a new one just the way you like it."

Ryan smiles at Brendon and bites his lip shyly.

"Nah, I don’t want to waste the products. Brian told me the importance of that...several times."

Brendon chuckled.

"I could pay for it, really, it's no problem."

Brendon thought about it. He really wanted Ryan to like him. Mentally he started to count the calories and where he could get rid of them.

"You know what, how about if you share it with me?"

"Oh... sure!"

Ryan smiles and backs up.

"I'll be right back."

Ryan turns and heads for the door. Brendon pulls out his phone and starts adding up the numbers.

1/2 cup, air popped corn ~ 31

Black coffee ~ 2

Cafe Latte ~ 139

Brendon remembered he made it with whole milk like instructed and that made him cringe.

"If I went bike riding after work for an hour, I could burn it all off. If I bike ride for two, I can have something for dinner tonight."

Brendon congratulated himself for figuring all this out.

* * *

"Hey Ry, are you taking your break too?"

Spencer finished with his last customer and was now munching on a piece of chocolate muffin.

"No. Just taking Brendon something to drink."

"Didn't you already take something to him?"

"Yeah, but he wants skim milk."

"Skim? He reminds me of Patrick when he first started with us. Always counting calories in everything. Remember that?"

"Yeah... oh... oh. Uh, well..."

Ryan doesn't know what else to say so he goes back to making the drink.

"Speaking of, we really need to get together with the guys. It’s been too long and I miss their faces."

Spencer goes quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, that's a plan."

Ryan walks past Spencer and rubs his face before going back into the room.

"Skim latte."

Ryan smiles and takes it over to Brendon.

"Here you go."

"Awww , you didn't need to do that."

Inside Brendon is gleeful cause that shaves off more than 100 calories. He picks up the drink and sips it slowly.

"Mmmm, this is good. Did you add anything to it?"

"Nope. Just made by me."

Ryan smiles and giggles.

"Well maybe that is why it tastes so good."

Brendon can't believe he said that. He hides behind the giant cup and closes his eyes. Ryan chuckles and his smile grows bigger.

"Thank you, that's sweet."

Ryan touches Brendon's shoulder.

"Ryan, sorry, but Spencer needs your help."

Brendon felt bad for getting Ryan in trouble with Brian.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for."

Ryan starts walking towards the door. He turns back and smirks at Brendon.

"Enjoy. See you in a few."

He leaves the room and goes to do as his boss instructed.

"Thank you geeze, it's like school got out early or some shit."

Spencer was frantic and the line was long and full of teenagers.

"Please just man the register, I can't take the girls and you are so much better with them."

Ryan laughs and goes over to the register. He starts knocking out customer after customer. Smiling and making small talk, giving compliments on their clothing and such and gaining smiles and giggles.

*

*

*

"Good job boys. Sorry that we didn't get to more of your training Brendon, but you were a great help just wiping down tables and clearing cups."

Brian patted Brendon on the back.

"So we will see you again tomorrow?"

"Yes Brian thank you."

Brendon turned to Spencer and Ryan.

"Guess I'll see you guys huh?"

Ryan smiles and nods.

"Yeah, definitely."

"See ya."

Brendon leaves and Spencer turns to Ryan.

"You are so bad. He is so hung up on you already."

Ryan chuckles softly still looking where Brendon just was.

"You think so?"

"Yeah and I haven't seen you like this since..."

"Yeah."

Ryan says and starts clearing tables.

"He's just... nice."

Ryan shrugs and goes to get started with the dishes.

*

*

*

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30."

Brendon lands exhausted on the exercise mat. He looks at the clock. It’s almost midnight.

"I could get in more stomach crunches, but I think maybe I deserve a treat."

Brendon laughs at him talking to himself. He gets up and showers quickly. In the shower he thinks about Ryan. He reminds him about someone, but he still can't figure it out. He hops out and gets into bed with his laptop. He thinks about watching some Ana videos, but instead opts for his porn collection. He figures he can work out another way.

"Hey it burns 82 calories."

Brendon chuckles as he opens his files and searches for the ones he downloaded off the site. Having a platinum membership was expensive, but it paid off in the end when the website closed. He goes through and finds one of his favorite.

"The Argument ~ Spice is worried cause Sugar didn't call last night and never came home. Now that he is, Spice can tell something is wrong."

Sugar and Spice were two guys that Brendon really got into. Their names were cute, but that was it. The way they had sex was rough and exciting and Sugar was a surprising Top. As he watched he lazily stroked himself. It was the only time he pushed food or worrying about his weight out of his head fully. He wished that he had Sugar's hip bones. His were covered in a layer of fat. The sex was getting good now and Brendon started to jerk himself faster. He wanted to cum at the same time they did. He heard the voice pitch and saw the face that Sugar made as he fucked Spice against the wall. Then his eyes rolled and he was striping his stomach as Spice did the same. Sugar pulled out and added his own icing to the cake. They kissed and there was a close up on their faces with Sugar murmuring apologies to Spice. Brendon opened his eyes at that moment and then they grew wide.

"No, no way, uh uh, not possible."

He was speechless. He could not believe it. He paused the video and stared at the men sweating and smiling on the screen. It was Spencer and Ryan. 

* * *

"That was such a good movie, thank you for convincing me to go, but I swear I did not need that large popcorn."

Spencer patted his tummy as he and Ryan walked out of the theatre. It was nearly midnight. Ryan laughs and pats Spencer on the shoulder.

"Go big or go home."

"Sometimes I think you like to feed me cause you want to get me fat. I think you got a thing for a little pudge."

Spencer starts tickling and pinching Ryan's love handles as they make their way to the car.

"I have a huge thing for a little pudge."

"I knew it."

They get to the car and Spencer pushes Ryan against the door.

"You know, I am still a little bit hungry."

He presses his face into Ryan's neck and breathes in.

"Diner?"

Ryan moves his hands to Spencer's hips.

"Mmmm, I could eat."

"I bet you could."

Spencer nibbled on Ryan's neck and then pulled away.

"You drive bitch, I'm tired."

He dropped the keys in Ryan's hand and sauntered over to the passenger side. Ryan rolls his eyes and opens the car door. He climbs inside and starts it up, buckling his seat belt.

* * *

Brendon couldn't sleep. He couldn't and it was bad. That was why he was in the diner. It wasn't the diner where he lived though. He couldn’t go there, someone might see him. Instead he rode an hour away to a random one and now he was sitting in a booth staring at all the food he had ordered. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, cheesy hash browns, all of it filled with calories and fat. He asked for a booth way in the back where no one would see him. As soon as the waitress left he dove in consuming as much as he could as fast as he could. It was buttery, and greasy, and fattening and he could care less. He knew it would not be in his body long, but or right now, it was fantastic.

* * *

"I want...waffles I think this time with blueberries and strawberries and whip cream."

Spencer waited till Ryan turned off the car.

"Sounds good to me. I want lots of bacon and grits. Oh! And home fries with onions."

He turns off the car and gets out and starts heading for the diner.

"Come on, hurry Spence. I'm hungry now."

They enter the diner and look around.

"Pretty quiet, but I know the other movies aren't out yet."

"You lot can sit where you like."

"Thank Shelia."

Ryan heads to the back of the diner, but he sees that their favorite booth is taken so he sits at the one before it.

"We know what we want so no need for menus Shel."

"Alright love, be right there."

Spencer slipped in and sighed.

"How did I ever end up with an amazing friend like you?"

"Awww, where did that come from?"

"Just thinking about how much we have been through and how we really have only known each other a year. I can still remember how nervous I was the first time I met you on set."

"Yeah, but we worked that out of you."

Ryan smiles.

"It's been a great two years. I'm glad to be your friend."

Ryan reaches across the table and rubs Spencer's hand briefly.

"Yeah, but you deserve more. You need someone to really take care of you....like that Brendon guy from work today. You know you like him."

"Well, yeah... but I'm just a... you know..."

Ryan sighs.

"I don't know if he'd like me after knowing that. I'm not worth a relationship."

"Stop that, you are. Hell if we had not met under the strangest circumstances, I would have a go at you, but that would be a bit of a backwards relationship."

"Alright you two, what will you have?"

"Waffles with blueberries, strawberries, and whip cream please Sheila."

"I'll have bacon, grits, and home fries with onions, please and thank you."

Ryan smiles at her sweetly.

"And a French vanilla coffee."

“Make that two please.”

"Sure honey, oh and hey, you might wanna wash your hands. There was a couple with a kid here before you and he loved his mac and cheese."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

She patted Ryan on the shoulder and left. Spencer looked at Ryan.

"What does his mac and cheese have to do with my hands?"

Spencer looked at the table.

"Maybe they like smeared it?"

He had no clue; he never had kids, never cared for them.

"I would just do it. Hey, you know when you use the bathroom the food gets here faster too!"

"I guess."

Ryan shrugs and stands up, heading for the bathroom.

"Be right back."

* * *

Brendon had flushed the toilet for the fifth time and was sure he got everything out. He stood up and made sure he didn't puke on his clothing like last time. Thankfully it was quiet at the place and no one came in. He hated when people tried to talk to him. He was exiting the stall just as the bathroom door opened. Ryan walks in, already working on his pants. He looks up and is shocked to see Brendon.

"Bren! Hey..."

"Ryan!"

Ryan smiles and looks him up and down. He notices something on his face and grabs a paper towel really quickly.

"You got a little... something..."

He walks over to Brendon and wipes softly at his lip. He hopes he doesn't mind and when he's done he looks up at him.

"All gone."

Shit, was that...oh fuck how embarrassing. Brendon was speechless.

"Oh man Ry, I found some on the seat and I...oh hey Brendon, what are you doing...whoops am I interrupting something?"

"N-no."

Ryan keeps looking at Brendon for a moment longer before turning to look at Spencer.

Brendon was too fucked up to handle this right now. He felt weak as it was from throwing up. The room started to spin and the two men in front of him became blurry.

"Would you like to join us, maybe sit down and... are you okay?"

Brendon could barely hear Ryan as he felt his knees give out.

"Whoa, Ryan catch him!

"No shit, Sherlock."

Ryan says as he does just that. Brendon is pretty big in height and so that makes Ryan struggle a bit until he gets him how he wants him.

"Looks like he'll be joining us anyway, huh?"

"Guess so."

Spencer helped Ryan bring Brendon out of the bathroom.

"What happened to him?"

"Not sure Sheila."

"Well the boy did eat quite a bit."

"Oh, he ate already?"

"Yeah, enough food to feed six people."

"Right....."

Ryan looks at Spencer and then moved Brendon to their seat.

"Do you think he... you know..."

"I don't know. Look, let's get our food to go and bring him back to the apartment."

"Ugh, I was hungry now."

Ryan huffs and shrugs.

"Fine. We'll take our food to go."

Sheila wraps up the food and tells the boys not to worry about the check, just to take care of their friend. The put Brendon in the back seat.

"Hey, do you think he has a car? All I see is Sheila's and this bike."

Ryan shrugs again and looks at the bike.

"I don't know."

"Let's just get him home."

Spencer closes the door.

"Want me to drive? You can sit with him if you like."

Spencer smiles softly at Brendon.

"Sure."

Ryan gets into the car and Brendon's head slips onto his shoulder. He smiles and closes the door. Spencer backs the car out and heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	5. I Won't Explain or Say I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Doctor Toro, I consider you to be an educated man as well as an understanding one, but now you are bringing my brother into a situation where he does not belong. What I did in my past and with who should not dictate how I do my job here. You can consider this my resignation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> In the last chapter we found out what Ryan and Spencer got up to when they left the website. In this chapter, we find out what Mikey is doing and who he works for. The circle of ex porn is almost complete! ^0^
> 
> Same as the last one, this is taking place in the same time frame.
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^
> 
> Chapter title from "Welcome To The Black Parade" ~ My Chemical Romance

Mikey woke up early. He was the only one that had to. He looked at Gerard sleeping peacefully. He kissed his head and then went to take a shower. When he finished he ate breakfast he looked at the funnies in the paper. Mikey could care less about the news. He looked at the clock and saw he had to get going. He put his coat on and headed to the bus stop.

*

*

*

"Good morning Dr. Toro's office, can I help you?"

Mikey was in the middle of marking an appointment when Dr. Toro walked in.

"Good morning."

He says simply and walks to his office.

"Come see me when you're done.”

Mikey nods and finishes the phone call as quickly and professionally as possible. He then grabs a pad of paper and a pen and heads to the back. He stops at the small break area and makes a mug of coffee the way Dr. Toro likes it. He then heads to the office. The door is closed so he knocks.

"You may enter."

Mikey carefully opens the door.

"Good morning Dr. Toro. Here is your coffee. I have your appointments for today programmed into the computer. I have also highlighted the important emails that require your immediate attention."

Mikey sits down and waits for further dictation. Ray takes the coffee and sips it before nodding to Mikey's shirt pocket.

"You're not wearing your badge. Where is it?"

Mikey looked down and then felt his pocket.

"It fell in Doctor, sorry, it won’t happen again."

Mikey refixed the pin to stay closed.

"No problem, just asking. Do I have any messages?"

"Yes, Mr. Grayson has called three times. He needs to move his appointment up to today if possible. He will not tell me why though; he said he would only speak to you."

"Get him on the phone for me."

Ray goes to his file cabinet and starts fishing for Mr. Grayson's file.

"Yes Doctor."

Mikey leaves and goes back to the front. He looks at the clock and sees it is close to when the first patient is to arrive. He pulls up Mr. Grayson's file and then calls him.

"I thought I said I only wanted to speak to Dr. Toro ."

"Yes Mr. Grayson, I have him on hold for you."

"Oh well it's about time."

"Transferring now."

As soon as the light went dead Mikey looked at the phone.

"Dickhead."

He had time for a cigarette before Mr. Armond arrived. He stepped out to the landing and past the other signs for the other doctors in the building. He looked up at Dr. Toro's sign.

"He's good looking, but with his bedside manner, I don't see how he could cure anyone's problem getting it up."

Mikey lit is cigarette and texted his brother to see what he wanted for dinner tonight.

* * *

"Dr. Toro?"

"Yes, Mr. Grayson. Would you mind telling me why you need to be seen today? I have a very tight schedule."

"You need to fire your receptionist."

"What? He's been doing a very exceptional job. He did very well to give me your message. What seems to be the problem, because I'm going to need him to kill my mother in order for me to fire him?"

"Yeah well your mother wouldn’t think he was such a nice influence to have around her son if she knew what he did for a living before he worked for you."

"My mother doesn't judge and she taught me not to do the same, but since you think it's that bad, what did he do for a living, Mr. Grayson?"

"He's a porn star. Not only that, but in his movies he had relations with his brother."

Dr. Toro laughs and shakes his head.

"Okay, but how would you know this?"

He has his doubts right now that he's telling the truth.

"Oh...well you told me that using visual aids for masturbation stimuli was acceptable so I was borrowing my friend's laptop since mine was in the shop and he had some videos that he lent me and how shocked I was that there was Michael in the middle of a threesome with two men. In the summery, it said that one of them was his brother. Naturally I turned it off immediately and tried to contact you, but he said you were out of the office. I told him to tell you to call me immediately after that. I could not even talk to the boy after that."

"How do you know it's his real brother? They always lie about things like that in porn. It's why I don't watch it, it's not real."

There was a silence from the other line.

"I don't, but still it is wrong to even claim it. I'm sorry, but if you do not get rid of him someone else is going to find out and make trouble for you. As for me, I will be finding a new specialist. Good day Dr. Toro."

With that he hung up.

"Damn it."

Raymond didn't even have a chance to ask for the site, before losing his client. He slams the phone down and opens his personal laptop, not wanting to search porn on the company's computer. He starts searching high and low for any videos of Michael doing porn. It took him half an hour to finally find one and it was of him and one other boy. He went to click but found out that the site was taken down.

He realizes that's why it took him so long to even find a video; this one must've slipped through the cracks. Raymond stared at the screen for a long time, focusing on Michael's face; it was definitely him. The guy he was pushing into looked very into it and Raymond was shocked at that. Porn always looked so robotic and boring to him; too forced and just plain fake. He sighs and presses the button on his intercom.

"Michael, I need to see you for a moment."

"Of course Doctor."

Mikey grabs his pad just in case and assures Mr. Armond that the Doctor will not be more than a few minutes. New patients are skittish and Mikey knows this. Once again he knocks on the closed door.

"Come in, Michael."

"Just want to let you know that Mr. Armond is here, but he looks like he is going to run soon."

Mikey sat down and set the pad to write.

"I know that."

Ray looks at the laptop and then at Michael. He does this a few more times before sighing again and closing it.

"We will no longer be appointing Mr. Grayson. He no longer wants my services. When you go on lunch I want you to come to my office so we can talk about why. Understand?"

Mikey just nods.

"Is that all Doctor?"

Raymond nods and then nods to the door.

"Send in Mr. Armond and call Mr. Kratts and let him know that his eleven o' clock appointment has been moved to a quarter past eleven."

Mikey nods again and then leaves. He goes to reception and lets Mr. Armond, who is surprisingly still there, that he is ready to be seen. He then calls Mr. Kratts and lets him know to come 15 min. later. Finally he heads to the landing and calls Gerard.

"Hey bro what's up?"

"I think I'm going to get fired. Can you find out if Frankie needs anymore help in his stores?"

*

*

*

"Thank you Dr. Toro. I am hoping that this will be the last appointment I have to schedule. You really have been a help."

Mr. Kratts stands up and shakes Ray's hand.

"I'm hoping so too, but if not you can always place the call. That's what I'm here for. Good luck."

Raymond lets go of his hand and walks him out of the office. He looks over at Mikey and waves him into his office.

"Bring me a coffee, if you don't mind, please."

Raymond goes back into his office and sits down at his desk waiting patiently for Michael. Mikey gets up and heads to the break room. He makes the coffee and then walks to the door, which is surprisingly open. He still knocks on the door jam.

"Enter."

Mikey walks in.

"Your coffee Doctor."

He places it on the warming pad on the desk.

"Thank you, if you have lunch you may bring it in and eat it."

Mikey nods and heads back to the break room to grab the lunch that Gerard packed him last night. He brings it in the office and sits down. He pulls the bag open and slides the contents out. A note tumbles out with it.

*You're the best little bro, never forget it*

Mikey smiles at it and puts it in his pocket. Later when he goes home, he will place it with all the others. Raymond watches the boy closely, not really knowing what he's looking for. It's not like there's a secret look that lets you know that someone is an ex porn star. Still, he just thinks he would someone be able to tell. Michael is really too professional, to be an ex porn star. Raymond knows he shouldn't base professionalism on sex, because everyone has sex and mostly everyone in the world has respectable jobs, and are the biggest freaks at home; but it's not porn.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

Mikey had spoken to the man twice, but he seemed to be off in another world. He tried again.

"I said would you like a piece. My brother is an excellent baker."

Raymond's eyebrows raise.

"Your brother..."

He just stares at him again, wondering if that's the same "brother" from the porn Mr. Grayson mentioned.

"Yeah, he likes to bake when it's his day off. He always makes way too much though. We give it to our friends, but I guess he gave me too much today and I thought..."

Mikey back peddles. He almost forgot he was about to get fired.

"Never mind Doctor, sorry."

He quietly goes back to eating.

"I'd like a piece."

Mikey looks up and nods. He cuts a slice of cake and puts it on a napkin handing it to the Doctor. Raymond takes a small piece from it and pops it into his mouth. He nods approvingly and reaches for his coffee. After he takes a huge gulp he nods again.

"It's good... really good. Tell your brother he's a great baker for me."

Thinking of how Gerard like compliments, Mikey smiles again.

"I will, thank you for saying that Doctor."

"Of course. Now... let's talk about why Mr. Grayson left."

Raymond looks at Michael and folds his hands under his chin with his elbows resting on his desk.

"That call I got from him wasn't to move up his appointment. He lied to you..."

Raymond pauses to let that sink in. Mikey just nods, but feel the knot in his chest tightening.

"He wanted me to fire you, but I wouldn't... so he basically fired me."

Now Mikey reacted.

"He wanted you to fire me? I thought you wanted to fire me?!"

That probably more of a reaction than he has ever given the whole four months he has been here.

"The truth is your work has been too exceptional and unless he was going to find someone better than you, you weren't going anywhere. He wasn't too happy about some things and that's what I want to address with you... just to clear the air and not have any secrets between us. If we're going to work together I want you to trust me to tell you when something's wrong... or at least when someone thinks you've done something wrong... do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes Doctor, but as far as I know, I have not anything wrong, unless you know otherwise?"

"I don't think you have, but he does... you know what I do for a living, clearly... and well... I advised him that he could use visual aids... and he stumbled across... you and apparently... your brother."

Mikey goes white as a sheet. Was Grayson a platinum subscriber?

"Well, I did put on my resume that I was an actor so I did not lie about my previous position."

Raymond can't help but laugh.

"Wise choice of word; position."

Raymond shakes his head, his curls moving about.

"I never said you lied. He has a problem with you... how do I say this without being crude... engaging in sexual acts with your sibling. I tried to reason with him that it may not really be your brother, but he still said that's nothing to claim... and then you mentioned your brother... so I'm assuming that it's true or you could just have a brother that's totally unrelated to it all and it was a lie to get people off."

At first Mikey was scared, but now he was getting pissed. No one spoke negatively about his brother. He stood up.

"Doctor Toro, I consider you to be an educated man as well as an understanding one, but now you are bringing my brother into a situation where he does not belong. What I did in my past and with who should not dictate how I do my job here. You can consider this my resignation."

Mikey walked to the door and then turned.

"And for you information, it was not a ploy to get people off. It was the truth."

Mikey slams the door and leaves the building quickly grabbing his coat. He walks to the street and hails a taxi.

"Where to bud?"

"Downtown, Iero please."

"You got it kid."

Raymond sits there shaking his head. He tried to be nice and understanding and that ended in him being blamed for something a client said. If he wanted to leave, then so be it, he's not going to chase after him. He didn't even bring him into the situation. It's not like he placed the boy’s brother in the porn with him. He can't understand how he's being blamed and basically left by his client and his worker when they're the ones who had the problem. Raymond just wanted to know everything and put it to rest. Well now it's truly at rest and that's that.

*

*

*

"Hey Doctor Toro, your usual?"

Spencer smiles as one of their regulars comes into the cafe. He takes his usual seat.

"Yes, thank you, Spencer."

Spencer makes the drink quickly and then gave it to Ryan along with a scone.

"I know Ray doesn't usually order anything to eat, but he seems troubled and we had some from the last time we visited Gee and Mikey."

Ryan takes it and nods. He heads to Ray's table and smiles when he gets there.

"Hello, Doctor Toro. Here's your coffee and Spence thought you could use the scone. Free of charge."

Ray smiles and pulls the plate and coffee closer to him.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Anytime. I'll let him know."

Ryan turns and walks back over to the counter.

"He says he appreciates it. He does seem troubled, though."

"Why don't you watch the register. I'll go talk to him."

Spencer takes off his apron, makes himself a latte and heads over.

"Hey Doctor Toro, mind if I join you on my break?"

Ray shakes his head no and sips his coffee.

"I don't mind."

He picks at the scone.

Spencer sits with his drink and his own scone. He nibbles on it lightly.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

There is a bit of quiet as the music washes over them lightly. Spencer waits a few more minutes before he begins talking again.

"Looks like you had a bit of a rough day."

"You could say that. I have my work cut out for me for a while now."

"Why what's wrong?"

"My assistant resigned today and I don't just hire anybody in my office. So I'll be back to working my ass off until I find someone suitable. He was a great worker, too."

Ray shrugs and sips his coffee.

"Not to mention I lost a client.”

"Wow, I'm sorry. That deserves another scone."

Spencer calls to Ryan.

"Hey Ry, have Brendon bring me the scones please?"

Within seconds Brendon appears. Spencer thanks him and then taking out another scone hands it to Ray.

"Thanks."

He takes it and sits it down on his plate.

Spencer takes another scone himself and Brendon leaves again.

"So I don’t mean to pry, but is there a reason that your assistant left?"

"I don't really know if I should tell his business. I mean..."

Ray sighs.

"It's just my client found out something about him that he didn't like or appreciate and he wanted me to fire him... but I wouldn't. So that's how I lost my client."

Ray says matter of factly.

"So then I brought in my assistant to talk to him about it and he got upset with me. Said that I shouldn't have mentioned his brother in something he had nothing to do with. When, really, I didn't and really he did have to do with it. It's not my fault they... well... it wasn't my fault his brother was involved. I was just stating what my client said and asked if it was true or if it was a lie to promote their work. That's all. He got upset and resigned and left right away."

Ray shook his head.

"So it's almost as if I lost my client for no reason. I just wanted to nip everything in the bud and move past it. I mean, there was a possibility I could lose more clients if I kept him, so I just wanted the truth."

"I do not envy you at all Doctor. "

Spencer laid a quiet hand on Ray's shoulder. He was going to say something else, but the door opened.

"Gee."

Spencer looked at Ray.

"Please excuse me Doctor, but a friend of mine has come in."

Ray nods understandingly and picks up his coffee.

"Sure."

"Hey Gee, what are you doing here?"

Ryan asks from behind the counter. He walks out quickly seeing the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mikey. He had some trouble at his job. He showed up at my job upset. You know that Mikey never gets upset. Patrick came and picked him up and he is consoling him at the apartment. I finished my shift and decided to pop in here and bring him home a latte."

Gerard was visibly ragged.

Ray overhears the conversation and turns to look at the boy who owns the voice and is named 'Gee'. What's his luck that Michael's brother comes into the coffee shop after he quit and while Ray's there.

"Well did he tell you what happened?"

Ray keeps listening intently to make sure he's not wrong and that Mikey is Michael.

"Hey what's going on?"

Spencer walks over and places a hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"I guess Mikey's boss found out about the website. Mikey said that he made a snide comment about me and him pretending to be brothers in order to get more viewers and you know how Mikey reacts when it comes to me so he quit and stormed out."

"It wasn't a snide remark!"

Ray says defensively and then covers his mouth.

"Shit."

He mumbles into his hand.

"How would you know Doctor To- ohhh!"

Ryan says putting two and two together. He remembers that Mikey worked at a Doctor's office, he just didn't think it was Doctor Toro's office.

"You!"

Gerard comes charging over and grabs Ray by the shirt lifting him slightly.

"What the fuck did you do to my little brother!?"

"Gee Gee, calm the fuck down!"

Spencer runs over to pull Gerard off.

"Ryan help me!"

Ryan rushes over and does as he's told. He grabs Gerard by the waist and pulls him hard; making them both fall on their asses, well Ryan, Gerard fell on top of him. Ray stands up and fixes his shirt.

"I didn't do anything to your brother. I see defensiveness runs in the family."

"You pompous piece of shit! You think you’re better than us cause you have a fucking degree?!"

Gerard pushed away from Ryan and got in Ray's face again.

"Well let me ask you this asshole, did mommy and daddy pay for that degree cause we don’t have a fucking mom and dad cause ours were pieces of shit that didn't want us! We were raised by our grandmother who had nothing and when she died we had nothing and surprise fucking surprise, the porn industry is really easy to get into and we made a lot of awesome friends there like Patrick and Ryan and Spencer and they are a hell of a lot better than some stuffed shirt wearing know it all my shit doesn’t stink fuck head like you!"

"Gee."

Everyone turned and saw Mikey and Patrick in the doorway. Mikey looked at Ray. He walked in and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store.

"Patrick stop anyone that tries to follow us."

"You got it Mikes."

Mikey pulled Ray to the alley. He let go and lit a cigarette. After lighting it he took a drag and offered the box to Ray.

"Want one?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ray takes it and gets his own cigarette out before handing it back to Mikey.

"Thanks."

Mikey leans against the wall holding his cigarette. He hands Ray his lighter.

"Sorry about my brother. He can be a little dramatic at times"

Mikey touches Ray's shirt.

"He fucked up your shirt good though."

Now that Mikey wasn't working for Ray, he didn’t bother to censor himself.

Ray shrugs it off and waves his hand.

"Its fine, adds a little rough style to it."

Mikey looks at his former boss and laughs. He holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mikey Way, ex porn star."

Ray takes his hand in his and smiles as he shakes it.

"Hi, I'm Ray Toro, my shit doesn't stink."

He chuckles at the words Gerard used to describe him.

"Nice to meet you Ray and thanks for the heads up."

Mikey laughed brightly as he took another drag.

"No problem, I usually like to give those. Can I?"

Ray asks and gestures to Mikey's cigarette to light his own.

"Sure."

Mikey hands his cigarette over.

"So now what?"

Ray inhaled his cigarette and handed Mikey's back. He blew the smoke out slowly, having not had a cigarette in a while.

"You tell me. You're the one who quit."

"Yeah, well I am pretty sure that my brother was about to punch you so I think that puts us on even ground."

Mikey takes another drag as he raises a foot against the building and slips his thumbs in his belt loops making his pants slide down and bit and showing off his hipbones. There were slight discolorations on them. Ray looks away from the area and shakes his head.

"I did nothing wrong. I just asked a simple question."

"Not a simple as it seemed though was it? Speaking of questions, how did you end up here at the Coffee Bean?"

"I come here all the time."

"Ah, well Gee and I are good friends with Ryan and Spencer."

Mikey took a last drag of his cigarette and put it out on the brick. He then pocketed the filter.

"That's nice to know. They're really nice guys. I had no idea they used to be in the industry too."

Ray puffs his cigarette and holds in the smoke a little.

"Yeah, we are all over the place, but still all close."

"That's nice. I'm sorry about Grayson. I would've rather lost him than losing you, though, which is why I did let him go."

Mikey pushed off the wall and stepped up to Ray.

"Well you can have me if you still want to."

Ray raised a quick brow at him. That was a double innuendo if he ever heard one before.

"Yeah... I do."

Mikey lay a hand on Ray's rumpled tie.

"Then ask."

Ray doesn't hesitate one bit.

"Can I have you?"

Mikey smiles and shyly looks into Ray's eyes.

"Yes, you can."

Ray smiles back and places his hand on Mikey's hip. He caresses the skin with his thumb and looks at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. It won't happen again."

"I believe you Ray."

Mikey closes his eyes. Ray flicks away the ash from the ending of the cigarette. It burned down to the filter, leaving just that burning. Ray licked his finger quickly and smashed the cigarette between them before reaching into Mikey's back pocket and placing the filter there like he had seen Mikey do. He keeps his hand there longer than he should and he hopes he's not making Mikey uncomfortable. Mikey uses the movement to press forward a bit more.

"So, when I come back, will we be having lunch together still? I liked that. It was more fun than being in the break room alone."

"Whatever you want. I liked it, too, honestly."

Ray moves his hand fully onto Mikey's hip and pulls him forward more.

"Did you like the video that you saw too?"

Mikey licked his lips slightly.

"I didn't get a chance to see it, but I did see the thumbnail... and I loved it."

"I have more if you truly want to see some of my work. We can watch it together."

"I was never into it, but I really want to see you."

And Ray was telling the Gods honest truth.

"Where’s your car?"

"Parked across the street."

Mikey pulled out his phone and texted Patrick. He then took Ray's arm.

"Lead the way then."

Ray began leading Mikey out of the alley and towards his car. He opened the passenger side first and let Mikey slide inside and closed the door. He then went to get in on his own side. Ray reaches over Mikey and pulls his seatbelt over him, making them closer than before, and clicks it into place. Mikey looks up and into Ray's eyes again. Their faces are so close now.

"Thank you."

Ray looks at Mikey's lips and says...

"Thank you."

Mikey has always been the forward one with Gerard and Patrick, but he waits patiently for Ray to come to him. And he does, Ray leans forward and closes the small space between them. He kisses Mikey softly. Mikey whimpered. It had been a long time since he had been kissed like this. Ray caresses Mikey's pretty face and pushes into the kiss a little more, but not too much. He wants to keep this slow. He likes Mikey and he's wanted to do this for so long. He's not going to ruin it. Mikey brings a hand up and tugs lightly on Ray's tie holding on as if he is going to float away Ray moans quietly into the kiss and sighs contently.

"Ray, take me to your place."

He mumbles against Ray's lips not wanting to break the kiss.

"Okay."

Ray kisses him once more and then pulls back to put on his own seat belt. He starts the car and pulls off.

 


	6. So Why Don't You Blow Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Frankie, what are we? I mean we never really said and..."
> 
> "Well... I thought we were boyfriends, but I guess we didn't say it."
> 
> Gerard felt his heart flutter as small tears fell from his eyes. Frank moves back over Gerard and looks him in his eyes.
> 
> "Would you make me the happiest man in the world by being my boyfriend?"
> 
> "Yes Frankie, yes please, I would like that very much too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this is basically a filler chapter...its filled with sex and not much else! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later ~ July***_

"Frankie, I'm worried about Mikey."

Gerard was laying on the sofa with his head in Frank's lap. Frank had surprised Gerard with take out after Gerard's shift was over.

"He has been at Ray's every day this week. I feel like I never see him anymore."

Gerard whimpers quietly.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Your brother is happy and isn't that important. You know you're the most important person to him."

Frank walks over to Gerard and kisses him softly.

"How about we take your mind off of that, huh?"

Gerard was still pouting.

"I don't see how Frankie."

"Let me show you."

Frank takes Gerard's hands in his and starts kissing him. He pulls Gerard to the bedroom. Gerard giggled. Frank never got tired of him even though he must have watched his videos a thousand times. He still treated Gerard like a treasure. Gerard sat on the bed and looked up at Frank adoringly.

"I never had someone care for me so much other than Mikey and that is kind of his job as my family."

"I care about you. You're so important to me."

Frank caresses his face and smiles at him softly. Gerard smiled back.

"Thank you Frankie. You make me feel really special."

"Do I? I'm glad I do. That's all I want."

Frank leans down and kisses him while laying him down. Gerard went down willingly. He loved when Frank covered him with his body. He felt warm, safe, and loved. He moves his soft kisses to Gerard's neck and up to his secret spot. Gerard arches offering more of his pale skin to his...

"Hey Frankie, what are we? I mean we never really said and..."

"Well... I thought we were boyfriends, but I guess we didn't say it."

Gerard felt his heart flutter as small tears fell from his eyes. Frank moves back over Gerard and looks him in his eyes.

"Would you make me the happiest man in the world by being my boyfriend?"

"Yes Frankie, yes please, I would like that very much too."

Frank smiles and nods. He moves his mouth back to Gerard's neck, searching for his spot again.

"Frankie."

Gerard pants out his boyfriend's name.

"Aren't you a little worried about me *gasp* working for you?"

"I just don't want, oh God fuck, you t-t-to"

Gerard was having trouble forming words with Frank's mouth on him as well as his hands roaming his body.

"I mean someone might saaaaay...something."

"Why let me ask you out and then voice your concerns?"

"I don't....oh fuck it, please touch me more!"

"Let them talk. I'm the boss and I say you're mine."

Frank palms Gerard through his pants and bites down on his neck.

"Fuck, yours Frankie, only yours."

Gerard arched his back into the touch. He wanted it and needed it so desperately. This was someone that wanted him, not just for his body and that made him want Frank even more.

"Good, baby."

Frank caresses Gerard's hips and moves his mouth down to them. He alternates licks and sucks to one side and then the other.

"Frankie."

Gerard lost track of how many times he said his boyfriend’s name.

"Mmmm."

Frank looks up at Gerard and opens his pants. He takes Gerard's cock out and starts stroking him.

"Ahhhhh."

Gerard spent so much time jerking off in vids that he forgot how good someone else's hand could be. Frank smirks and moves up to tease Gerard's head with his tongue. Gerard fights hard not to buck his hips. He doesn't want to hurt Frank. He takes it into his mouth and starts sucking him softly while still stroking him. He starts moving his hand quicker and his mouth tighter. He moves Gerard hand to his head. Gerard pushed his fingers in Frank's soft hair. He fists it lightly as he guides Frank's mouth. Frank pulls back a little.

"I want you to fuck my mouth, Gee."

He takes Gerard back into his mouth. Gerard started slowly. He didn't know what Frank could take. Still as they went on he increased his pace as he panted and groaned at how good Frank's mouth felt.

"Frankie, your tongue."

Frank moans and twirls his tongue around Gerard's whole cock. He loves his taste and the feel of him in his mouth. He reaches up and grips Gerard's hand, making him tighten his grip on his hair and trying to get him to thrust more.

"Frankie, please, fuck me, I need it!"

Frank pulls off of Gerard's cock and goes to the drawer to get the lube. He comes back to the bed and starts taking off his clothes. He tells Gerard to finish undressing as he lathers his cock with lube while watching him.

"Want me to play with myself for you? Open myself up and get ready for your thick cock?"

Gerard was in a playful mood now and all his acting tools came flooding back.

Frank's eyes roamed all over Gerard's body and his eyes glazed over.

"Please...”

Gerard took the lube from Frank and poured it on his fingers. He licked them seductively.

"Mmmm, coconut, my favorite."

He trailed his hands down his body while he perched on his knees. He used one hand to push them open and he leaned forward and ran the other hand between his legs, skimming over his cock. As he leaned forward, he flicked out his tongue and licked the head of Frank's cock as it was being fisted by him. He then groaned as he mouthed it while pushing a finger inside himself.

"Gee..."

Gerard's mouth felt good and warm.

"So wet. You look so good."

But Gerard doesn't even need Frank to tell him that. Gerard continued to mouth the head of Frank's cock while he moved from one finger to two and began stretching himself. He licked it and nibbled on the head as he let his moans vibrate the hardening flesh.

"God, Geeeee!"

Frank grips Gerard's hair softly.

"Too good. Not even all the way inside and still too good."

Gerard moved to three fingers now letting Frank's use his mouth. After a few good thrusts and sucks, he pulled off.

"Frankie, please fuck me."

Frank nodded and laid Gerard down. He lines himself up and pushes inside of Gerard in one motion.

* * *

"I had a great time Ray, thank you for dinner and bringing me home."

Mikey leaned against the outside door frame as he waited for his good night kiss.

"Of course, sweetie. I really enjoy spending time with you."

Ray leans forward and kisses Mikey while holding his face softly in his hands.

"I better get Gee's dinner started. I will see you tomorrow morning Doctor."

"See you tomorrow."

Ray kisses him one last time before walking away, looking back at Mikey occasionally until he gets into his car. He starts it up and waves to Mikey before heading home. Mikey uses his key to get in the house. He didn't want to tell Ray, but he saw Frank's car so he is pretty sure that Frank made or brought Gerard dinner. Mikey knows Gerard has been a bit lonely since he and Ray started dating. Mikey has been pretty good too, seeing as he has always had multiple partners, in only sleeping with Ray, but Ray understands the dynamic between Gerard and him and fun is still on the table now and then. Besides, he knows when Gerard and Frank are together, he can get off a good jerking session watching them.

"It's the same as watching our videos live."

Plus he knows that neither Frank or Gerard mind. Especially Gerard. he loves being an exhibitionist when you get his motor running for a bit first. As soon as he closes the door he can hear it. The soft moan from their bedroom. They never close the door to let Mikey know that they are okay with him watching. If they ever did, he would respect their privacy and just jerk off at the sound. It was damn good too.

"Gee, Frankie, I'm home."

He always announced himself too. He thinks it excites Gerard more. Stripping as he goes, Mikey makes his way to the bedroom and sees the beautiful sight of his brother with Frank on top of him fucking him. Gerard's slender legs are wrapped around Frank's hips and Frank is holding Gerard's thigh on one leg to gain deeper momentum. Mikey sighs and grabs the lube off his dresser. It's Gerard's favorite flavor. It means there could be a possible blowjob in his future if Frank and Gerard agree. It does not always happen, but Mikey likes to be prepared. Frank groans and keeps pushing into Gerard and digging his nails into his thigh. He feels so good and he heard Mikey, but Frank's focused on Gerard right now. Mikey will join them if he wants to.

"Gerard... ah..."

"Frankie, Mikey is watching us."

Gerard arches his back and reaches up to kiss Frank.

Frank kisses him and moves into him harder.

"Well let’s give him a show."

Frank puts both of Gerard's legs on his shoulders and lifts him up. He fucks into him hard while pulling Gerard down on his cock.

"Feel so good."

Mikey watches both Gerard's and Frank's face as he tries to keep pace with Frank's fucking on his own cock. He wishes that they would change position so that he could see Frank's cock moving in and out of Gerard, but he won’t ask. To him that would be wrong. He is a spectator and only occasional participant in their sex.

"Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you to make me cum without touching me. I want you to slide a finger in my ass as you fuck me with both."

Frank groans and pulls out of Gerard. He turns him and bends him over. He pushes into him and sucks on his thumbs. He moves them both to Gerard's opening and when he pulls back he pushes his thumbs inside of Gerard with his cock.

"Mmmm, baby... so naughty..."

"Oh fuck."

Mikey loves this angle and he can see everything. Frank's cock glistening as he added more lube to it and pushed it back in Gerard's tight opening. Then his thumb along side of it. Mikey remembered doing that in of their vids as Gerard begged him to let him cum, but Mikey always said no.

"Baby... getting so close, Gee. You feel so good."

Frank starts pounding into him harder, searching for his prostate.

"Ah ah ah ah. please, I want...can I...fuck, suck, ah ah ah."

"Yes, Gee."

Gerard just looked at Mikey and that was enough. Mikey quickly made his way over and mounted the bed in front of Gerard. He opened his mouth and took Mikey's cock in. Frank watched as Gerard's mouth stretched across Mikey's cock. It was a beautiful sight to see. Gerard was in heaven. He had his amazing boyfriend fucking him hard and fast from behind and his adoring little brother fucking his mouth with the same speed. He really loved being used as long as he knew he was in control of it.

"Fuck Gee, I could see how much Frankie has you stretched with his thick cock and thumbs. I bet you want more though don’t you? I bet you could take another finger."

Gerard frantically nodded yes. He was a bit of a size queen after all.

"I bet he could take another cock. He's so filthy. It's amazing."

Frank moves his other thumb into Gerard.

"He has before. He took Patrick and I once. It was a special video that only select members got to view."

"Wow..."

"I take it you never saw it."

Mikey smirked.

"Well I was on the bottom and Gee was riding me and then Patrick took him from behind."

Frank moans at the thought of that happening right now.

"Sounds amazing... oh..."

"And the noises that Gee made. Everyone in the studio heard them. They were either jacking off or fucking in another room."

"Ahhh..."

Frank gasps and shudders inside of Gerard.

"I want... can I... we..."

Frank moans again, loudly and pants hard.

"It's up to Gee."

Mikey reluctantly pulled his cock out of Gerard's mouth. A stream of saliva a precum followed.

"What do you say Gee?"

"Fuck, *pant pant* yes, please."

Mikey couldn't help it. He shoved his cock back in Gerard's mouth.

"There's your answer Frankie. So you want to be on the bottom?"

"Yes."

He moans.

Mikey got serious for a moment.

"Have you done this before Frankie, tell the truth."

Frank wouldn't lie about somethings like this, in fact he wouldn't lie at all.

"No."

"Okay then, let Gee and I handle things. You just lay down okay?"

Mikey smiled with love and reassurance. Frank nods and does as he's told. Gerard feels Frank pull out and relaxes. Mikey has pulled out too and he takes a moment to massage his jaw. Then he crawls up to Frank and kisses him.

"Frankie, seeing as we were pros we know lots of tricks to stop us from cumming, especially in situations like this it is hard to hold back. Would you like a removable cockring? It's velcroed so it can be removed anytime without needing to pull out."

"Mmmm, sure."

Gerard kisses him again and then steps off the bed and goes in his and Mikey's toy box. He finds the cockring neatly stored away and brings it over. Mikey goes in the box and grabs the inflatable anal plugs. He brings that over along with one of the more serious lubes they have. Gerard begins to suck Frankie and get him hard again as he places the cock ring gently, but firm at the base of his shaft. Mikey moves behind Gerard and slicks up the plug as well as his fingers. He pushed three in right away cause he knows that Gerard can take it.

"So good..."

Frank moans and pushes up into Gerard's mouth. Mikey pushes in a fourth finger to really stretch him out and then eases the lubed up plug inside. He begins to pump it up and as it slowly expands, he pulls his fingers out one at a time. Gerard groans. He loves being this full.

Frank looks up at Gerard and bites his lip.

"Sounds so beautiful."

"Wish you could see this Frankie, how well Gee is taking it. Soon he is going to drop down on your cock. Are you ready for it?"

Frank groans and nods.

"Yes. So ready."

Mikey deflates the plug and nudges Gerard forward. Gerard lets go of Frank's cock with his mouth and crawls into his lap.

"Gonna make you feel so good Frankie. Both of us are."

He hovered over Frank cock and then slowly dropped down onto it.

Frank groans and throws his head back.

Gerard began to ride Frank pushing on his chest to propel himself up and down. He gyrated his hips in little circles making whimpering noises.

"God Frankie, your cock feels so good inside me."

"Gee..."

Frank moves his hands to Gerard's hips.

"You're so good..."

"Mmmm he is isn't he and it's only going to get better."

Mikey slipped up behind Gerard and lifted his ass slightly so that he could see Frank's cock plunging in and out of him. He pressed his own cock against Frank and began to ease it inside of Gerard.

Frank groans and his eyes slip shut. He never felt anything like this.

"Tight... good..."

Mikey kept pushing till he was fully in. He groaned at how good it felt.

"Okay Frankie, I push in you pull out, back and forth like that okay?

Frank whimpers and nods. Mikey steeled himself and waited for Frank to start pulling out. Frank pulls out slowly and doesn't move back in until Mikey is done with his stroke. Mikey and Frank build up a rhythm and Gerard is loving it. The push and pull and how full he feels. No one is hitting his prostate, but he does not care right now.

"Frankie, Mikey, fuck."

"That's it Gee. You look so good taking our cocks like this. You want us to cum in you and fill you up?"

"Ah ah, yes, fuck please Mikey."

Mikey reaches down and pulls the cock ring off Frank. Frank moans and grips Gerard's hip.

"Gonna cum, can't hold on..."

Frank starts cumming inside of Gerard. Frank's cum starts coating the inside of Gerard and making Mikey's slide easier.

"Now Frankie, get ready for a show."

Once Frank was soft and slipped out of Gerard, Mikey grabbed him pulling him backwards onto his knees. He pulled Gerard's hands behind his back and revealed the other thing he pulled out of the box. Bondage Tape. He wrapped Gerard's wrists up and then put his arm around his waist.

"You're mine now Gee."

Frank watches them quietly. Gerard groaned as Mikey manhandled him. He loved every minute of it. He watched Frank with glassy eyes and eyed his softening cock. He licked his lips wanting to clean him up with his tongue. Frank moves over to him and kissed him. Gerard panted in Frank's mouth as Mikey fucked him hard. His hands were trapped so he couldn't run them all over Frank's perfect body. He groaned with frustration.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Want to lick you clean."

Gerard gasped as he felt Mikey hit is prostate and start to brutalize it.

"Mmmm, do it baby."

Gerard leaned down as far as he could go raising his trapped arms in the air behind him. He was surprised at how flexable he still was. He started to softly mouth Frank's cock licking at all the salty liquid that was starting to dry on his body.

"God..."

Frank shivers and moans.

"Your mouth... so good."

Mikey is watching Gerard's tongue snake out and lick Frank's cum off his stomach. The pink muscles movement is too much for him and he bucks and shouts as he starts to cum.

"Fuck."

Frank watches as Mikey loses it inside of his boyfriend. Gerard was known in the industry from cumming the most, but Mikey was known for the longest orgasm. His muscles spasamed as his body shook like an electrical current was rushing through it. When it was over he collapsed. He murmured to Frank where the scissors were in the night stand. Frank moved to get them and then moved behind Gerard to cut him loose.

"You did so good."

"Water, he needs water. Cumming that hard dehydrates him."

"Okay, baby. I'll be right back with it."

Frank leaves the room and grabs a glass. He fills it with water from the fridge and goes back to the bedroom.

"I need to make you cum, Gee."

He goes over to Mikey and lifts his head in his lap to get him to drink some water.

"Mikey... Mikey..."

"Mmmm."

Mikey feels the cool water touching his lips. He slowly sips it.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Of course."

Gerard is off the bed now grabbing Mikey's soft pajama pants and a wash cloth. He would love to lick Mikey clean too, but he is super sensitive and it would be more pain than pleasure.

"I got you little bro."

Gerard carefully cleans him off with minimal touching and then slides the soft pants on so that there is no friction against his over worked cock. Frank stays out of the way.

"There you go Mikey."

He tucks his brother in and kisses him lightly on the forehead. All the while he is doing this he is still naked and surprisingly hard. Frank takes Gerard's hand and pulls him from the room. He takes him to the living room and puts him on the sofa with his knees in the cushions and his arms on the back of the sofa. Without a word Frank leans forward and starts licking and sucking at Gerard's hole.

"Fuck!"

Gerard was not expecting this at all. Frank's tongue felt amazing and he knew that Mikey's and his cum was still dripping out of him. The thought of that made him moan loudly. After a few moments he pushes his tongue inside of Gerard. Wanting to taste everything Mikey and himself gave to him.

"Frankie!"

Gerard began swearing and clawing at the sofa. He pushed back against Frank's tongue wanting more, his cock leaking like a sieve onto the cushions. Frank parted Gerard's cheeks with his hands and went in deeper. He tastes so fucking good. Frank moans around him and groans inside of him. He spanks Gerard's ass with both hands and tubs him soothingly afterwards, still devouring him.

Shit Frankie, your gonna make me, I'm gonna..."

Frank pulls out of him and spanks him again.

"Cum for me baby."

Frank drives his tongue back into him.

Gerard sputters and moans and cums. It hits his chest and chin and arches onto the sofa front and splatters the cushions.

"Mmm, that's it baby."

Franmk watched as Gerard made a mess everywhere.

"Love the way you cum."

Gerard's back arched all the way till head was touching Frank's chest and then he collapsed as well. Frank got up and pulled Gerard into his arms. He held him and kissed his forehead.

"Sleepy Frankie."

"Let’s go back to the room, baby."

Gerard nodded sleepily and let himself be led to the bedroom. Mikey was curled up peacefully. Gerard climbed into the bed and snuggled in yawning. Frank turned off the lights and climbed into the bed behind Gerard. He wrapped his arm around him and held him tightly. Gerard pressed his face into Mikey's neck and pressed back against Frank fitting into the space between them perfectly.

"Love you Frankie."

"Love you too, Gee."

 


	7. Save me From My Self Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't deserve you, either of you."
> 
> "That's not true. You deserve everything."
> 
> "Well always be there for you. So... do you want us?"
> 
> "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a little triggering and heartbreaking and a lot heartwarming. In this chapter you learn more about the guys and how close to a family they really are. You also learn of the problems they have had in the past and how they came together. Get your tissues ready. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from Boy Division ~ My Chemical Romance
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later ~ August***_

"Hey Ryan, are we still on for the movies tonight?"

Spencer was cleaning the bar down and putting away the last of the pastries.

"Yeah, of course."

Brendon looked up from his vacuuming. Did they go to the movies every Friday? He finished and carried the vacuum back to the closet. Ryan goes over to Spencer and leans on the bar.

"I kind of wanted to invite Brendon... do you think he'd want to go?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Why don’t you go ask?"

Spencer winked at him. Ryan smiles nervously and tries to calm himself down.

"You're the king of flirt, you got this."

He gives himself a little pep talk as he approaches Brendon.

"Hey, Bren..."

He says softly and waves a little.

"Hey Ry, what's up?"

Brendon puts the vacuum away and closes the closet door.

"I was, um... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me... and of course Spencer, at the movies tonight."

Ryan smiles shyly at him.

"Um, sure, what are you guys going to see?"

"I'm not sure. Spence always picks the movies."

"Oh."

Brendon thought about it. A date with Sugar and Spice. That would be any guys dream.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go."

Ryan's smile grows and he rubs Brendon's shoulder.

"Great. We'll pick you up at eight."

He bites his lip and smiles as he walks away.

"I take it he said yes from the smile on your face?"

Spencer laughs as Ryan blushes.

"You are so cute."

"It's been weeks... do you think he really likes me, because there's been no advances or anything. I'm practically throwing myself at him and nothing."

Ryan sighs and pouts a little. Spencer shook his head. He moved from the bar and walked over to Ryan pulling him into in arms.

"I think he likes you a lot, but he seems to be the shy type."

Ryan sighs again.

"I'm just gonna stop trying. Better off as friends I guess."

"How about I help you?"

"I don't want help. I want him to like me. I don't want you to seduce him into it."

"Ryan, I would never force someone to like you or trick them into it. Maybe he thinks that you don't like him. Maybe he thinks you are just being nice. Ever think about that? Not everyone is as outgoing as we are...in fact I can remember a shy boy on his first day at the studio..."

_"So what's his name?"_

_The director is standing with the producer as Spencer listens to them discuss the new boy like he is nothing important._

_"R something."_

_"R something. I am supposing to film a scene with the boy and all you have is R something."_

_"Look, who gives a shit about their real names; they are just a bunch of fuck boys anyway. Shut the fuck up and go do something."_

_Spencer leaves and heads to the dressing room to get ready. He looks at his messages again._

_*Spence, you would be so much happier here, I swear.*_

_Gerard had been texting him about joining the website they work for. Spencer was scared to start over again in the business, but the studio he was working for was getting worse and worse at how they treat the actors. He opens up the dressing room door._

_"Calling us fuck boys is just wrong."_

_Ryan looks up and covers himself a little. He was only wearing underwear and his socks._

_"U-uh hi."_

_"Hey, you must be the new boy. Hi, I'm Spencer."_

_Spencer offers his hand._

_"Ryan..."_

_He takes his hand and shakes it._

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"So first day huh?"_

_Spencer goes and sits down. He is in a pair of super short shorts and his sneakers._

_"Yes."_

_He says quietly, avoiding eye contact._

_"Are you the one I'll be... acting with?"_

_"Yeah, I'm the resident twink of the studio. Whenever they want to show a slightly effeminate man, I take it up the ass."_

_Spencer didn't mean to dump on the new boy._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. So how did you come to work here?'_

_"Kind of no choice."_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean."_

_Spencer was about to say something else when the door flew open._

_"Oy fuck boy, let's go!"_

_The guys went and grabbed Ryan and started to manhandle him._

_"One second, don't touch me like that."_

_Ryan doesn't like the way they're treating him and he won't stand for it, no matter how shy he is. Spencer looks and he knows what's going to happen next. He jumps up and just when the hand would have connected to Ryan's face it hit his instead. Spencer went down._

_"Spencer..."_

_Ryan goes to help him up._

_"I'm sorry. So sorry."_

_"That's what you fucking get you little shit. You think you are so fucking tough!"_

_The guy starts laughing and Spencer has had it. He hauls off and punches him in the balls. The guy buckles and Spencer hits him in the face. He goes down and out._

_"Come on, get dressed we are leaving!"_

_Ryan doesn't ask any questions, he just grabs his clothes, dresses quickly and waits for instructions.  Spencer takes Ryan's hand and they run for the exit. Spencer's cheek is still throbbing and he can tell that he was hit in a way that it would effect his eye. No amount of makeup would have covered that. He heads to the parking lot._

_"Did you drive here?"_

_"Yes. Over there."_

_"Okay, do you feel up to driving?"_

_"Yeah, I can drive. Come on."_

_Ryan takes out his keys and heads for his car. They get inside and they're off in record time. Spencer gives him the directions to a small diner. He just prays that Mikey is working. They pull up and Spencer is having trouble keeping his eye open._

_"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have talked to them like that."_

_Ryan looks down and then at Spencer's eye._

_"If you want you could hit me and we'd be even."_

_"No no, they should not have even tried to hit you. I endured so much abuse from them for the past two years. I didn’t want to see another broken boy."_

_Spencer grasped the banister for the stairs and pulled himself up. His head was starting to hurt. He must have hit it harder than he thought._

_"I'm still sorry... especially now."_

_"It's cool really."_

_The opened the door to the diner and shuffled in._

_"Can I help you?"_

_The hostess looked at them with concern._

_"Yeah is Mikey working?"_

_"Sure, let me get him. Why don’t you have a seat here?"_

_Spencer moved to the waiting area and nearly missed the chair sitting down._

_"Are you sure we should be here. You may need a doctor."_

_"No, I'm alright, just a little dizzy."_

_"Hey, I'm Mikey, what's going on?"_

_Mikey walked up with a dirty dish rag on his shoulder and wearing a used to be white apron._

_"U-uh... Spencer asked for you..."_

_Mikey looked at the guy and then at Spencer._

_"Oh man, Spence, not again. Hold on I'll call Gee."_

_"Tell him that I'm ready, but only if he takes Ryan too."_

_Then he passed out._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Spencer woke up with his head in someones lap. Ryan keeps running his fingers through Spencer's hair softly. He sees his eyes open and he smiles._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I think so, what happened and where am I?"_

_"I don't really know, the same place you brought us before passing out."_

_Spencer looked around and saw that they were in a reserve room. They used it as a break room when it was not in demand._

_"Hey you’re awake."_

_"Gee."_

_Gerard walked over and knelt down._

_"They got you good huh?"_

_"It was meant for Ryan."_

_"On his first day?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I just didn't like the way they were touching me. I didn't mean for that to happen."_

_"It's okay Ryan, at least you got out before they really hurt you."_

_Spencer lifted his hand to Ryan's cheek._

_"Well neither one of you is going back there. Spencer, I have been trying to get you to come to the website forever."_

_"Yeah Gee I know and seeing the possibility of Ryan going through what I did just broke me. Do you think there is room for him too?"_

_"Sure, I don’t see why not. Hey at least you won't be an anomaly there right?"_

_Spencer laughed._

_"Right."_

_"I'll make a phone call. You didn’t have a contract right?"_

_"Please, you think they did anything legal?"_

_Gerard nodded and winked at Ryan and left the room._

_Ryan blushed a little and looked down._

_"Thank you for getting me out of there Spence."_

_"You don’t have to thank me."_

_"Gee said you were awake."_

_Mikey came in. Ryan looks up and then away. He doesn't know why he's so shy, or maybe he does, he's surrounded by porn stars and he's about to be one himself._

_"Hey, I didn't introduce myself properly before. I'm Mikey Way, Gerard's little brother. We both work for Fook Yu pictures. It's a website dedicated to peoples love of twinks."_

_Ryan waves and smiles a little._

_"Ryan Ross."_

_"Nice to meet you Ryan. So can I assume that you chose this profession casue finding real work that makes you real money to survive kind of sucks moose balls?"_

_"Well... I need money now, so I kind of had no choice. This or stripping."_

_Ryan shrugs and chuckles softly._

_"Well the guys that we work for are kind of artists and they treat us well. I think you will like it. Plus you get to choose who you work with and you get to choose your name. I work a lot with my brother and another fairly new guy. My name is Kidd and my brother Gee is the Professor."_

_"Oh... that's nice. I never thought much about a name."_

_Ryan thinks really hard for a moment._

_"Maybe Sugar... and could I work with Spencer... I mean if he wants to... you don't have to."_

_"That's cute, I like that."_

_Spencer giggled._

_"Well if you are Sugar, then maybe I can be Spice."_

_"Sounds sweet and sassy to me."_

_Gerard came back smiling._

_"The guys said that you two are more then welcome."_

_"Great. Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."_

_Spencer looked up at Ryan._

_"Sugar and Spice huh?"_

_He smiled a bit._

_"I wonder if your lips taste as sweet."_

_Ryan blushes and licks them on instinct._

_"You could find out if you really wanna know."_

_Spencer sat up slightly and cupped Ryan's cheek. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Ryan smiles against his lips and he can feel himself blushing. He keeps kissing Spencer despite that, because he really likes the way his lips feel on his own._

_"I think you two will do fine together."_

"And three years later here you are no longer a shy boy."

Spencer smiled at Ryan and kissed him.

Ryan kisses him back briefly and then pulls back with a smile.

"I have you to thank for that."

"Oh, uh...sorry to interrupt. I'm going to go home and change. I'll see you guys at eight."

Brendon quickly grabs his coat and hurries out of the place.

"See?"

Ryan sighs and goes to get his own coat.

"We'll make it right, don’t worry Sugar."

*

*

*

"48,49,50."

Brendon dropped the weights exhausted. He knew that there was a good chance that at the movies, they were going to eat popcorn. Instead he popped his own and made sure he had money for water. He looked at the clock. He had just enough time to shower and get ready. 

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Ryan, you look great."

Spencer pulled up to Brendon's apartment.

"Now go get him and remember what I said okay Sugar?"

"Kay."

Ryan got out of the car and walked up to Brendon's door slowly. He sighed deeply and knocked on the door.

"It's open!"

Ryan walked inside and looked around.

"Hey, Bren..."

"Hey, sorry, I was just getting out of the shower from working out. I'll just be another second."

Brendon walked back to his bedroom with a towel around his waist and his neck. Ryan's mouth hung open. Brendon didn't have a bad body at all; then again, he was working out. Ryan bit his lip and looked around the room again. He couldn't find anything to do to keep him from going to Brendon's room. Soon he found himself in his doorway, looking at the man, and not even keeping himself hidden. He reached a new low; voyeurism.

* * *

Brendon stood in front of the closet. He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. He then moved to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers under the towel and then dropped it. He touched his hip bones. He could still feel some fat on them, but the running everyday was working. Also biking back and forth to work. It was rough at first. He lived a 1/2 hour away, but it was good exercise. He bent over rummaging around for a pair of jeans.

* * *

Ryan felt wrong standing there now and turns to leave the room but trips and hits the door against the wall. His head snaps up in Brendon's direction.

"I-I'm sorry. I was... I... shit."

Ryan backs out of the room, not wanting to scare Brendon.

"Ryan? Are you okay?"

Brendon comes out and sees Ryan in the hall.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm okay, yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, really."

Brendon slipped on the pants that he had in his hands and then slipped his shoes on. He grabbed his back pack and jacket. Even in the summer time he was always cold for some reason and theatres tended to blast the airconditioning.

"Ready, let's go."

Ryan hits himself in the forehead and mentally scolds himself as he walks out with Brendon.

*

*

*

"Okay, I got the tickets so now for snacks!"

Spencer bounced to the counter and Brendon could not help laughing. He was as spicy as his porn name sometimes.

"Ryan Ryan, what are we getting?"

"Well you know I can't live without my movie theater popcorn... oooh, and Raisinets. Goobers too! Yeah, yeah. Goobers for sure."

"You are a Goober Ry."

Spencer laughed as Ryan swatted him. He ordered what Ryan wanted and then himself.

"Brendon what do you want?"

"I'll just have a bottle of water thanks."

"You don't have to be so polite. Are you sure that's all you want? Or is that your excuse to share with me?"

Ryan says with a little smirk on his face.

Brendon blushed and Spencer laughed. He ordered Brendon's bottle of water. They got all the snacks and then headed to the theater.

"Ry and I like to sit in the back, is that cool?"

"Yeah sure."

Brendon followed them as the tickets were checked. He walked behind to the seats. Spencer went in first and then Ryan. Brendon gulped. He moved in to sit next to Ryan. Ryan smiles at him while opening his box of Goobers. He pours a few into his hand and offers them to Brendon.

"No thank you, I'm good."

Brendon waits till the lights go down. He can hear Ryan and Spencer munching away at their snacks and it makes his stomach growl. He opens his back pack and pulls out his small ziplock of air popped popcorn and eats a few pieces. He then drinks the water that Spencer bought him and tries to concentrate on the movie.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Ryan stands up and goes past Spencer to get out. He just needs a moment alone.

* * *

Patrick was loving the movie, but he couldn't wait any longer. He excused himself from his seat and made his way as quickly as he could to the bathroom. Upon hitting the lobby he ran into someone.

"Oh man, sorry, I just gotta, please excuse me."

"Patrick? Hey!"

"Ryan? Oh man, look, I have to get to the bathroom, follow me."

Patrick took off at a bit of a run this time. By the time Ryan made it in Patrick was having the best piss of his life from the groan he made. Ryan leans against the sink and watches him.

"Are you here with someone?"

"Nah, been coming to the movies more since Gee and Mikey kind of have boyfriends now. Don't get me wrong I am happy for them, really I am, but I hang with them less and less."

Patrick goes and washed his hands.

"I can assume that where Sugar is Spice follows?"

"Yeah, he's here. We're seeing a movie with Brendon, a guy we work with."

"Well now, maybe Gee and Mikey aren't the only ones getting a boyfriend?"

Patrick dries his hands smirking at Ryan.

"What? Oh... no. That's a lost cause."

Patrick frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's like everything that I do goes unnoticed. Even when I'm flirting hardcore. So... I think I'm just going to leave it where it's at... nowhere. I came in here to breathe a little."

Patrick thought for a bit. He was pretty good at solving puzzles.

"Hey, how often does this guy see you with Spencer?"

"All of the time. Spencer and I are inseparable. You know that."

Patrick hummed and did a strokey bear movement on his chin.

"Did it ever occur to you that this guy might think that you two are dating and that you are off limits?"

"But, I don't know why. I always make it clear that I'm into him. Would I do that if I'm in a relationship with Spence?"

Ryan sighs and looks at Patrick.

"It doesn't matter."

"You are such a liar Ryan. I see right through you into that sweet as sugar heart of yours. Come on, introduce me to this guy that has you all twisted up inside."

Patrick puts an arm around Ryan.

"It's just a crush."

He tells himself more than Patrick. They walk out of the bathroom and to the theater that he was originally in with Spencer and Brendon. They walk up the stairs to the back and into the aisle. Ryan sits back in his seat and Patrick sits on the opposite side of Brendon.

"Look who I found, Spence. Bren, this is our friend, Patrick. Patrick, this is Brendon."

"Nice to meet you Patrick."

"Same Brendon."

The group goes quiet as they watch the movie. Brendon has finished the little baggie of popcorn he had and he is on his third bottle of water.

"Patrick, want some popcorn?"

"Nah, I can share with Brendon."

"Oh, I only have water."

"Oh, well then."

Patrick takes some of Spencer's popcorn and settles in. Brendon pulls out his phone and makes sure it is on a low light setting. He then starts to calculate the popcorn he ate and how much exercise he needs to get rid of it.

"Text?"

Brendon looks up.

"No no, just calculating something real quick. Sorry about the light."

"Nah, it's cool."

After than Brendon goes back to the movie, but doesn't realize that he is being watched.

*

*

*

As they leave the theater, Spencer is walking with Brendon and discussing one of the scenes. Patrick pulls Ryan aside.

"Hey, what's Brendon like?"

"He's sweet and nice to everyone. Um... he seems secretive at times, though. I don't know how else to explain him... except... yeah. That's it."

"Secretive? How, like in what ways?"

"I don't know, he just always seems like he has something going on with himself. Spencer thinks... well... thought... he thinks he's got a secret we don't know about."

"Anything to do with this?"

Patrick showed Ryan the empty bag that contained the air popped popcorn as well as a note pad that fell out when Brendon stood up.

"These numbers are calories for everything he ate today."

Ryan looks at the pad and then at Brendon.

"Oh... Spencer said he might..."

Ryan sighs and closes the pad.

"I shouldn't be looking at this."

Ryan's stuck between giving it back to Brendon now or waiting until they're alone to save Brendon the embarrassment that he knows he's going to feel. He decides to keep it and puts it in his pocket.

"I don't know what to say to him."

Patrick understood.

"Hey Gee and Mikey had the same trouble with me. Why don’t you go talk to them first?"

He hugged Ryan tightly.

"See, it may not be him that isn't interested. It may be that he feels so worthless that you couldn't possibly be interested."

Patrick said goodbye to Spencer and shook Brendon's hand. He then headed for his own car and home. Ryan never thought of it that way. He turns and smiles at Brendon softly.

"Would you like to come back to our place or do you want to go home?"

"Um, I would love to come back to yours, but I have an early shift and need to get to bed. Raincheck?"

Brendon smiled nervously.

"Oh, yeah... okay."

Ryan goes to get into the car.

"Let’s get him home, Spence."

He gets into the car and buckles up. Spencer smiles and sets the car into motion. Brendon sighs quietly and decides to do some extra stomach crunches to get rid of the butterflies in his.

*

*

*

Spencer wakes up and Ryan is not there. He gets up yawning and pads out of the bedroom and towards the light of the kitchen. There he sees Ryan sitting at the counter playing with the spoon in his hot chocolate. He steps up behind him and kisses his neck.

"Can't sleep?"

Ryan sighs and shakes his head no.

"Not really. Things on my mind."

"Want to talk about it or can I take it off your mind another way?"

To anyone else Spencer would sound inconsiderate right now, but for them, this was what they did. They offered two solutions and one was always sex. He slipped an arm around Ryan and pulled him into his chest gently.

"You were right... about Brendon. He dropped his note pad at the movies and inside was all of the calories he consumed that day."

"Oh wow baby, I'm so sorry."

Spencer pulled Ryan in tighter. He could only imagine the pain he was going through right now.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I just told you... are you listening to me?"

Spencer jumped back at Ryan's voice.

"Sorry, I just...I'll leave you be."

He turned to go back to the bedroom.

"Spencer..."

Ryan stands up and takes his hand in his.

"I'm sorry... I just... I'm sorry."

He kisses Spencer's cheek softly.

"Did Patrick give you any advice to help?"

He squeezed Ryan's hand.

"He told me to talk to Gerard and Mikey. I don't want to, though. I feel wrong about knowing myself; I don't want to tell everyone. Plus... I don't want to bring up bad memories for them."

"Can you be happy though knowing that he is going through the same thing that Patrick did? Remember how unhealthy he looked and how he was always passing out after an intense scene cause he was undernourished?"

"Don't do that, Spence... please don't guilt me."

"I'm not trying to guilt you baby, I'm just telling you the truth, but I will do as you say and stay quiet too. I respect you baby."

Spencer leaned in and kissed Ryan.

"Come on now, let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

Ryan gets up and kisses Spencer again.

"I love you, okay? And I want to thank you again, because I could've easily become Brendon or Patrick... but you saved me, before I could get started on my own self-destruction and I love you for that.”

"I love you too baby."

Spencer led Ryan into the bedroom and closed the door.

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later ~ October***_

Brendon was exhausted. He knew he was getting sick and he knew that the winter months were almost here. He dismounted his bike and chained it up at the side of the coffee shop. He was really happy today. He had nearly reached his goal weight. The last three months had been the hardest working at the shop. Ryan and Spencer's friend would come in with sweets all the time. Sometimes Brendon couldn't say no so he would eat the sweet and then take out the garbage so he could throw it up. It all paid off though. His jeans were barely staying on his hips anymore and he was swimming in his shirts. He walked in to the shop whistling.

"Hey Spencer, hey Ryan, beautiful afternoon isn't it?"

"You could say so."

Ryan says without looking up from his chart. He finishes what he's doing and finally looks at Brendon. He turns away quickly and mumbles something about Brian before disappearing to the back. Brendon goes to slip on his apron and makes a noise of joy. He has to wrap the string around twice to get it to stay.

"You seem really happy about something today. More than you have in months."

"I just hit an awesome milestone in my life and I feel like celebrating by singing."

"When then, by all means do so."

Spencer turned up the music and Brendon began to belt out the song. Ryan came out of the back and looks at Brendon. He seems so happy and Ryan just doesn't understand it at all. Instead of focusing on the bad Ryan decides to compliment him.

"You have a great voice.”

"Thanks I..."

Brendon swallows wrong and starts to cough. He tries to get control of it, but it doesn't work, in fact it gets worse. Suddenly he starts to feel dizzy and nauseous. He doubles over and throws up, but he has not eaten in three days so there is nothing in his stomach.

"Brendon..."

Ryan goes over to him and rubs his back.  Spencer looks at Brendon and his skin changes color. He is having trouble breathing.

"Yeah 911, I need an ambulance at The Crushed Bean."

Spencer speaks quickly to the operator as Brendon practically collapses in Ryan's arms.

"Sorry *gasp* for *wheeze* this *pant*"

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry."

Ryan holds him and rocks him softly.

"I'm so sorry."

Ryan feels horrible. He's known what he's been going through and he hasn't done anything to help him.

The EMTs arrive shortly after.

"What's going on?"

Spencer looks at Ryan and Brendon in his arms.

"Our friend collapsed."

"Does he have any medical issues?"

Spencer takes a deep breath.

"He has some kind of eating disorder undiagnosed."

Spencer is sure that Brendon would have protested, but he had passed out in Ryan's arms.

*

*

*

*Beep beep beep*

Spencer sat with Ryan in the hospital room. He made sure that Ryan was eating and drinking, but he could not do anything else. He called the Ways for support. They both assured Ryan that none of this was his fault and even if they had confronted Brendon a few months ago, it may not have done anything. Spencer kissed Ryan and then left with the Ways to get coffee. Ryan sat there biting his nails nervously. He pulled his knees up to his chest in his chair and sighed. He knew he should've said something, despite what everyone is telling him, he could've done something. Now Brendon's sick and he's hoping that he can come out of this and start getting better.

"Hey, how is he?"

Patrick walked in and sat where Spencer was. He pulled Ryan into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"He's... sick. Patrick... why?"

Ryan looks up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me why someone... you... would do this to yourself, because I'm really trying to understand. He was so happy... but I think it was because... of this."

Patrick sighs.

"It has to do with how you feel about yourself as stupid as it is. When I joined the studio, I did it cause it was all I was told I would ever be good for by my own father. He said that I was so fat and ugly that no one would ever love me. Five years of that and you believe it. I started doing crazy diets when I was 16. Even though I looked good enough to be on camera naked when I was 18, I was still not satisfied and Mikey will partly feel blame for it."

"Why Mikey?"

"Mikey has always been naturally thin. It's in his DNA, but when I was in a scene with him, I felt fatter than ever. That when I started over exercising and not eating. I was taking laxatives and counting the calories in everything. I was sleeping a lot cause I had no energy. If Mikey had not figured everything out..."

Patrick didn't want to finish that sentence. Ryan sits up and kisses Patrick's cheek softly.

"I loved your weight from the first moment I saw you. Don't take this wrong, but stick thin isn't always attractive. Sometimes someone just may go for the thicker person and so you should never feel like that. I'm not saying thin people are unattractive, I mean I'm thin, but it's overrated. You're just as beautiful as Mikey. Brendon's just as beautiful as Spencer. I liked him from the moment I laid eyes on him. He wasn't stick thin and I was so into him. I tried to get him to see that, maybe I was ignoring how he felt. I didn't want to believe it. Even after the first time he passed out, I tried not to see it, because I didn't want to think of him hurting himself like that. I'm glad Mikey figured it out, because you're too great a person to lose."

"Ryan you are an absolute sweetheart and if Brendon can't see that then he doesn't deserve you."

Patrick hugged Ryan tightly and then returned the kiss, but on his lips. He forgot how wonderful Ryan's kisses were.

Ryan sighed softly as he kissed Patrick back. He broke the kiss and rested his head on Patrick's.

"You're a sweetheart."

A groan is heard from the bed. Ryan looks over at Brendon and stands up to go over to him. He touches his hand softly and runs his thumb back and forth over it. Brendon looks over at the boy holding his hand.

"Sugar."

Patrick jumps.

"W-what...? What?"

Ryan's head starts filling with so many questions, but he knows now isn't the time or place. All he knows is that just may be the reason why Brendon never wanted him. He's just a porn star. Ryan wipes at his eyes to keep from crying.

"How long did you know?"

Ryan couldn't hold that one back and he hopes no one can detect the tears in his voice.

"Since the first day. I *cough cough* went home after work and after my workout decided to watch an old video and it was you and Spencer. I liked you when I first saw you, but after that, I realized that I never had a chance."

Brendon started coughing again and would not stop.

"I'll get someone."

Patrick ran out of the room.

"I am really happy about the time I got to spend with you and Spencer though. It was the most fun I have had in a long time. I hope you guys are truly happy together and I wish you nothing, but the best."

"Spencer and I are just best friends. He saved me, years ago, and I love him with all of my heart, but he doesn't want me that way, because of... how we met. I... you're the first guy I've wanted since... since..."

Ryan sighs not wanting to bring up his past.

"Spencer will always be a part of me, I can't let him go, but... I wanted you to be “with” me."

"Me? Why me? You can do so much better. I am pathetic, and ugly and fat and..."

Another coughing fit seizes Brendon. Ryan shakes his head and finally let his tears fall. He keeps holding Brendon's hand as he coughs horribly.

"You're beautiful. I've always thought you were beautiful."

Ryan shakes his head.

"But you could do better than me. I'm just a porn star and...that’s all I'll ever be. Sugar."

"I like Sugar though. He is sweet like his name and kind and has compassion for a loser like me and..."

"If I hear you call yourself a loser again, I will punch you Brendon Urie."

Spencer arrived with the nurse. Patrick stayed outside with the Ways. Spencer gently pulled Ryan away so that the nurse could take care of Brendon.

"Shhh, it's okay Ry, I got you. See, I told you that it wasn't you all the long. He's crazy about you like I am."

Ryan looks at Spencer with sad eyes before laying his head on his chest and just being.

"It will be alright. I promise everything will be fine."

*

*

*

"I bet you are glad to get out of there huh?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Spencer laughed as he parked at Brendon's house.

"So how come Ryan didn't come with you?"

"Oh he had a few chores to do first."

Spencer chuckled and Brendon looked at his puzzled and then shrugged. They climbed the stairs, Brendon with his cane, to the second floor of the apartment building. Brendon opened the door and then gasped.

"Surprise!"

The guys had gotten together and cleaned and rearranged a few things in Brendon's entire apartment. They figured it be a nice thing to do for him and a good welcome home gesture. Ryan smiles at him sweetly and waves.

"Welcome home."

"Wow, is this where I live?"

Brendon had not seen it look this good in a long time.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They went to get food when I went to pick you up."

Brendon stiffened.

"Don’t worry, we have salads and veggies for you. The tech said to start you off slowly again."

Brendon visibly relaxed.

"We're going to take care of you now."

"I'm tired so that sounds kind of nice."

Brendon walks into Ryan's open arms.

Ryan hugs him and kisses his cheek softly.

"Would you like to go rest for a while in bed until the guys get back?"

"Yeah..."

Brendon looked down.

"Would you lay down with me and keep me company?"

Ryan smiles softly and nods.

"Anything for you, Bren."

Ryan takes Brendon's arm in his and walks him to his room.

Brendon marvels at how well his bedroom looks. It also doesn’t smell like...Brendon pales suddenly.

"You okay?"

"Wh-Who cleaned my room?"

"I did. Is that okay?"

Brendon thought about everything that Ryan would have found. The tubs of vomit that he hid in the closet when he got sick in the middle of the night. The stained clothing when he was too weak to get to the bathroom. It was all an embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Bren. I just wanted to do something nice and good for you."

"It's not that. I just didn't want you to see how pathetic I am."

Brendon hung his head in shame. He could not meet the beautiful boy's eyes.

Ryan shakes his head and walks over to Brendon.

"I don't think you're pathetic. Don't speak that way about yourself."

Ryan lifts Brendon's head and looks at him.

"You're not pathetic."

"But you saw it all! You saw what I did! What I would still be doing if you and Spencer hadn't..."

"Shhh."

Ryan lifts up and kisses Brendon.

"Ryan I..."

Brendon got no words out cause Ryan kissed him again. He wanted this; he wanted this so badly but...

"Wait."

Brendon gently pushed Ryan away.

"What about you and Spencer?"

"Sugar and Spice are sharing people."

Ryan said a little close to Brendon's lips.

"Share?"

"If you want."

Spencer walked in and leaned in the doorway.

Ryan kisses Brendon again.

"Do you want to?"

"I...I..."

Brendon was overwhelmed. He never thought that someone like Ryan would be interested in him, but the idea that both of them were...it was a little too much and he started to feel woozy. And then there were arms around him. Not two, but four. Spencer had moved from the doorway to help catch Brendon and now he and Ryan were helping him to the bed.

"Let's lay you down."

They take his cane and lay him in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Brendon start's crying. He knows he is pathetic, but he can't help it.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

Ryan wipes his tears away.

"I don't deserve you, either of you."

"That's not true. You deserve everything."

"Ryan's right. We don’t know what happened to you before we met you, but we know that from no one, you have us both, if you want."

"Well always be there for you. So... do you want us?"

Brendon looked up at the two boys. They were his ideal everything. He needed to take this chance.

"Yes."

Ryan smiles and caresses Brendon's face.

"Finally."

 


	8. I Held Your Hand As We Both Shook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I'm not your typical guy so when I say yes, I mean it okay?"
> 
> "Yeah, but... he's right. We don't know each other. We've only met about thirty minutes ago."
> 
> "Let's just say I am good at making fast friends and I am a pretty good judge of character."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have to laugh. Anyone who follows Gee on twitter...and that should be everyone, knows that a few weeks ago he had a whole discussion about hats and that he hates fedoras like the one he had in his hand, and wore on his head for a hot minute, for the mobster photoshoot. He then laid out the truth that Patrick is not wearing a fedora, but a trilby. Trilby does not sound like a porn name though so we are keeping it Fedora. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title from "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" ~ My Chemical Romance

_***Time Stamp: Five Months Later ~ Last Week in March***_

"I think he would like this color."

"Gee, you think, it is black after all."

"Shut up Patrick, it's a dark grey."

"Oh, well that makes it so much better."

Mikey pushed Patrick lightly as they walked around the vintage store looking for ideas to get Gerard a gift for his birthday next week.

"We could always go to the little shop on the corner and get him a present that both he and Frank could enjoy."

"Now that sounds like a fun plan."

Mikey pulled out his phone to text Frank while Patrick continued to look around.

* * *

Pete keeps browsing lazily for something he might like to wear. He really needs a new wardrobe, one that isn't three years old and fading. Pete sighs and slumps as he realizes there's nothing he could need in this store. He fixes himself and makes to leave. He starts for the door and without any regards for his surroundings which makes him run into a guy and he falls on his ass.

"Fuck."

"Geeze, Mikey, how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention when you are texting."

Patrick turned to the guy that collided into Mikey.

"I'm sorry, I usually keep him on a leash, but of course the one time I let him roam free..."

"It's fine."

Pete sighs and gets up, looking at the boy a little too closely. He knows his face is familiar and he's seen him somewhere before, but he can't put his finger on where.

"I should've paid attention."

He says still looking at the boy with wonder.

"Still I feel bad. How about I treat you to a cup of coffee as an apology?"

"Coffee?"

Mikey looked up from his texting with shining eyes.

"Can we go to the Crushed Bean and see Ryan and Spencer?'

Patrick rolled his eyes. Mikey just wanted to see Ray there.

"Only if...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Oh, my name's Pete. Yours?"

"Patrick and this caffeine deprived freak is Mikey."

Mikey nodded still texting.

"So coffee or if you don't like coffee, they have tea and Italian sodas too."

"Coffee is fine, but you really don't have to do this."

Pete says a little shyly.

"Nonsense, I insist."

Patrick grabs Pete's hand and then shoves Mikey in the direction of the door.

"Did you get a hold of Ray?"

"Yeah, he will be there in a few...I mean what?"

Patrick laughed.

"You are so in love man."

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"That must be nice."

Pete says more so to himself. He could never keep a guy long enough for them to fall in love. They usually left after getting Pete in the bed. The trip was only a short walk so they left their car at the mall. When they got there the first thing Patrick noticed was Spencer and the absence of Ryan.

"Hey Spence, Ry off today?"

"Nope, he and Brendon are on break."

Patrick smirked.

"How long now?"

"About 15 mins. Over."

Pete just stands there, quietly, not wanting to intrude on what they're talking about.

"Well, why don't I order while we are waiting for them to...finish."

Patrick gently pulls Pete to the counter.

"I'll have my usual and give Pete whatever he wants."

"French vanilla will be good."

"Right, coming up."

Spencer turned away to make the drinks as the door opened.

"Ray.."

Mikey, who never blushed was doing just that.

Ray smiles and walks over to Mikey, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead.

"Hey, baby."

"I'm glad you could come out today."

Mikey speaks quietly. Only Ray can do this to him.

"Hey Ray, what's going on?"

At this point Ryan emerged with a very blushing Brendon.

"Oh man, did you end up needing help Spencer?"

Spencer laughed and winked.

"Nah, besides I think you had your hands full enough."

Ryan chuckles and smirks while biting his lip.

"Not just my hands."

Ray laughs and Ryan keeps smirking, and winks at Brendon, before turning to the new guy.

"Oh! Hello. What's your name? I'm Ryan."

He shakes the boys hand and the boy looks at him.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Of course, it's my mouth you'd have to worry about."

Pete lets out a harsh chuckle.

"Okay. Well, I'm Pete."

"Hello, Pete."

"Here you guys go."

Spencer puts the drinks up and Patrick takes his and Pete's. He walks to the table with the big comfy easy chairs.

"Here we go."

"Thank you."

Pete smiles at Patrick as he takes the drink.

"You know, you remind me of someone... I just can't put my finger on it."

Pete looks at Patrick for a while.

"Why Peter, is that a line you are feeding me?"

Brendon was wiping tables nearby and laughed.

"I said the same thing when I met Ryan."

Pete smiles and looks back at Ryan.

"Yeah, he actually looks familiar too."

Pete looks around the room slowly and realized something.

"Everyone in here looks familiar with the exception of you and that Ray guy."

Pete shrugs and looks back at Patrick.

"And I would never feed you a line, but... maybe dinner?"

"Smooth, I like that."

Mikey comes and sits down with Ray.

Pete just smiles and looks at Patrick.

"So... would you like for me to cook for you?"

Pete asks hopeful.

"A-As a thank you for the coffee, of course."

Pete adds, in case he's freaking Patrick out.

"This one moves fast!"

Spencer brings Mikey and Ray their drinks.

"Fuck off Spence."

Patrick turns back to Pete.

"That sounds great."

"You don't have to say yes. I'm sorry."

Pete blushes, because Spencer is right, he doesn't even know Patrick. All he knows is that he's attracted to him for some unknown reason.

Patrick places his hand on Pete's and can feel it shaking.

"Hey, I'm not your typical guy so when I say yes, I mean it okay?"

"Yeah, but... he's right. We don't know each other. We've only met about thirty minutes ago."

"Let's just say I am good at making fast friends and I am a pretty good judge of character."

Patrick smiled and squeezed Pete's hand as the door flew open and Gerard walked in singing at the top of his lungs.

"Sugar and Spice and everything nice, that what Brendon gets laid on!"

Mikey hung his head shaking it.

"Sugar and Spice?"

Pete looks at Ryan and then Spencer. His face shows recognition and Pete jumps up.

"I-I should go."

He's almost certain he's sitting with his favorite porn star right now. He doesn't know how to process that or if he's even correct, but he knows he's heard those names before. That could be why they all look so familiar. Especially the one who just burst through the shop? He thinks his name is something to do with a teacher or something of the sorts.  Pete knows he would never have a chance with Patrick now and he knows this is a bad idea. He'd probably just use him like everyone else; especially since he's a porn star. Pete's thinking too much into all of this without having solid proof, but he would know the guy he's been jerking off to for years.

"Hey, wait."

Patrick stands up quickly and stops Pete.

"Wait, what happened? Look, just ignore Gee; he can be an ass sometimes and..."

"Hey, that's not nice Trick!"

Patrick ignores Gerard and continues to look at Pete.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I... no, but... I'm..."

Pete's at a loss for words. He doesn't want to tell Patrick the truth, because there's a possibility of him offending him.

Patrick looks at Pete. He looks right in his eyes.

"You know, don't you?"

Pete gasps quietly.

"Know what?"

'We're going to go have a smoke, be back."

Patrick took Pete's hand and led him outside to the alley. He pulled out to cigarettes and lit them both and handed the other to Pete. He took a drag and blew the smoke out.

"You know who we are."

Pete stares at Patrick for a while, before looking away and nodding.

"I do. You're my... favorite."

Pete says quietly and takes a drag off the cigarette to calm his nerves.

Patrick genuinely smiles.

"Thanks."

Pete smiles back at him softly.

"You're welcome."

He stares at him and realizes he is and stops. He tries to shake off the fact that he's in front of Fedora.

"So you seem to know everyone else in there too."

Patrick smirks as he sees Pete blush a little.

"Yeah. I've seen them a few times... or... I've watched them a few times."

He puffs on his cigarette again and holds in the smoke a little.

"We actually like meeting fans. Brendon is a fan of Ryan and Spencer. Mikey met Ray because of a fan and Gerard is practically engaged to one of his fans."

Frank comes walking down the street and sees Patrick talking with someone. He walks up to him and waves.

"Hey, Pat. Is Gee inside?"

Frank waves at Pete and Pete waves back.

"Are you his fiance?"

"Gerard's? Yeah, how..."

"Well Patrick was just talking about you and then up walks a guy asking for him... so I just figured..."

Pete gestures and puffs on his cigarette again.

Patrick freezes and turns to Frank. He was only kidding when he said that.

"Frank...really I mean are you gonna...?"

"I am, but just don't tell him. Alright? It has to be a surprise."

Patrick walked up and hugged Frank tightly.

"You really are good for him. He has been so happy and he has not even thought about drinking once since you came along. Not in the way he used to."

Patrick felt like he was going to cry. Frank blushes and smiles softly.

"I'm glad I'm that good for him."

He looks at the boy whose name he hasn't learned yet.

"And who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Pete."

Pete and Frank talk for a few minutes. Patrick just can't get over the idea that Frank cares about Gerard so much that he wants to marry him. Maybe one day he will get that lucky too. He finished his cigarette and put it out.

"Shall we?"

"Shall we... what?"

Pete asks, not understanding at all.

Patrick motions to go back into the building.

"Oh, oh um, yeah."

Patrick laughs as he places a gentle hand on Pete's lower back as he holds the door for him and Frank. They both enter the shop again and Pete stands by the door awkwardly. He watches as Frank walks up to Gerard and wraps his arms around him. Gerard turns in Frank's arms and Frank kisses him sweetly. Pete looks away from them and sighs. It's very clear that they're in love. In fact, everyone in the room seems to be in love with someone, then there's him. He could never have that connection with someone, because he's not good enough.

* * *

Patrick is really happy for his friend, They all found someone that makes them happy...and then there is him. He has guest starred in each one of their videos and with Gerard and Mikey in real life, but now there is really no room for him anymore.

"Hey, you okay?"

Pete asks Patrick, noticing the look on his face as one he wears on his own.

"Huh, oh yeah, I’m just...yeah."

Patrick gives a small smile that does not say what his heart is feeling.

"I should get going."

Patrick looks again at everyone. Yeah, he doesn't belong here.

"Oh, um... would you like me to come with you. I don't really... belong here."

"Sure. I'm kind of boring, but I'm sure we can find something to do."

"You don't strike me as boring, but if you are I can definitely find something for us to do."

Pete jokes and nudges him softly.

"Ready?"

Patrick takes one more look around and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I’m ready."

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm a great listener, I promise."

Patrick can't help, but smile.

"You know what. I'm going to take you out to dinner and we are going to do something silly and fun."

Patrick took Pete's hand and led him back to the mall and his car.

*

*

*

"Um...so whose idea was this againnnnnnn!"

Patrick pinwheeled his arms and landed on his ass hard.

"Ow! Why the fuck is ice so hard?"

Pete laughs and stumbles over to help him up and ends up falling on top of him, laughing harder.

"I'm sorry."

He says through laughs. Patrick looks at the boy in his lap and laughs too.

"How about some hot chocolate back at my place?"

"I really like the sound of that."

Patrick helps Pete up and they make their way to the bench to remove their skates and grab their stuff.

*

*

*

"Here you go."

Patrick gives Pete his cup and then sits down next to him on the sofa.

"So uh, we can watch TV or I have some movies."

"How about we just talk?"

Pete asks, afraid of where watching television just may lead.

"Oh, uh, I've never been really good at talking. I am sort of the listener of our little group."

Pete's heard that line before.

"Oh... okay."

Pete nods and blows his hot chocolate before taking a sip. Patrick sighs. This is where he fucks up. He’s always been able to talk better with his body instead of his words, but that life was over. He was not needed like that anymore, but anyone. Pete can't take the quiet anymore.

"What do you want to do?"

Patrick looked at the boy.

"I don't know honestly."

He hung his head in shame. He was so confident with his friends around, but now...

"Oh... well..."

Pete sits down his mug and moves over to Patrick. He leans on his shoulder and pulls Patrick's arm around him.

"We can do this... if you don't mind."

Patrick felt Pete snuggle against his body. He looked over and saw that the boy's eyes were wide and understanding.

"Pete."

He couldn't help it. He kissed him.

Pete gasps into the kiss. He moves into Patrick and puts his hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I am not good with words, but I am good with this."

Patrick boldly pulls Pete into his lap and deepens the kiss.

Pete moans and pushes down into Patrick as he kisses him back. He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into the kiss more.

It had been so long. Months since he touched anyone and anyone touched him. He felt like a teenager again. Still he needed to keep his wits about him.

"Fuck you're a good kisser."

"Mmmm, so are you."

Pete says against his lips and then kisses him again. He moans and pushes into him more and more.

"Fuck, I want you."

"All of me or just my body?"

Pete moves his mouth to Patrick's neck.

"Can we start with body and see where this goes?"

Patrick was not going to lie to the boy cause he didn't know him, but Patrick was used to people only wanting him for his body.

"Well that's nothing new."

Pete holds back a sigh.

Patrick stops now.

"Sorry I can't. I can't use you like this."

He pushes Pete off his lap and stands up ignoring his raging hard on.

"I'm going to take a cold shower. You can wait for me or you can leave. Here..."

Patrick drops his keys on the table.

"Just take my car and drive it to the mall. Leave the keys at the Crushed Bean. I can pick it up tomorrow."

Patrick headed to the bathroom. Pete sits there watching him leave until he couldn't see him anymore. He stands up and looks around for a moment. He doesn't want to leave, but Patrick told him to. He doesn't know what to do. He wants Patrick and really badly and at this point why would he turn down a good guy when he slept with tons of assholes.  Maybe tons is a little exaggerated, but it was a few people. Pete stands and walks down the hallway. He hears the shower running and goes to the bathroom door. He knocks on it and tries the knob. It was luckily unlocked and he went inside.

* * *

Patrick stands under the spray. He has not put it on cold yet. He decided to get clean first. He really is happy for all his friends. He would never wish anything bad about them and their relationships, but he is so sick of being alone. He feels the tears mixing with the water and he allows himself this moment of self-pity.

* * *

Pete saw that he was in the shower already. He decided to take it upon himself to undress and get in the shower with Patrick. He starts taking everything off, starting with his shoes and socks, and ending with his shirt. He goes over and climbs into the shower behind Patrick. He wraps his arms around him and kisses his back.

"What the fuck? Pete?! What are you still doing here?"

"I'm not leaving. You can use me until you want me."

"I don't want to use you! No one should ever use you!"

"I was attracted to you the moment we started talking. I wanted you and I was happy when you offered to take me for coffee. I felt like I knew you, but I couldn't figure it out, until I did. I'm scared, but I want you. And you said you want me, so just take me."

Patrick turned around and looked at the boy.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three?"

Pete says as a question.

Unaware of why that matters.

"I was younger than you when I started working in porn. I was your age when I found the website."

Patrick looks into Pete's eyes and touches his cheek.

"I am far from innocent, but I would never hurt you or take advantage of you in any form."

"You're not taking advantage of me. I'm giving myself to you."

"I promise to take good care of you."

Patrick slid his hand down to Pete's chest.

"All of you."

Pete nods and leans up to kiss Patrick again. Patrick doesn't hold back this time. He lifts Pete up and pushes him against the wall. In the corner of the shower is the water proof lube that he used to use all the time. Mikey used to joke that they needed a pump for fast action. Now Patrick used his muscles to hold Pete up and hit the pump with his other hand. He kissed the boy as he lubed up his fingers and began to circle around his opening with his slippery fingers. Pete moans and pushes down against his fingers.

"Please... been too long."

After saying that it hits Pete that he's begging his favorite porn star to fuck him.

"I got you baby. I got you don’t worry. Daddy is going to take good care of you."

Patrick slipped back into his Fedora persona right away.

"And you're gonna be a good boy and listen right?"

Patrick moved his finger around searching for Pete's prostate.

"Yes."

Pete moans and holds Patrick tightly.

"I'll be good."

"That's what I like to hear."

Patrick pushed a second finger inside the boy and began to stretch him out.

Pete moans loudly and lets his head fall back against the wall. It feels so good and he wants more. Patrick moved to three and really began fucking the boy.

"Fuck, Daddy..."

Pete gasps and moans and shakes around him.

"Need you, please Daddy."

"Just a bit more baby boy, I want to make sure you are fully ready for me."

Pete whines a little and nods. He squeezes his eyes shut and bite his lip trying to stop moaning so much, but that didn't help at all, he was still spilling moan after moan from his lips.

"Fuck, you look so good like that. Love to hear you moan for me baby."

Patrick fucks him a few more times and then pulls his fingers out. He grabs more lube and slicks up his own cock. Then he positions himself at Pete's entrance.

"Push yourself onto my cock baby boy."

Pete moans and reaches down for Patrick's cock and starts pushing down onto it as he pushed it inside of him.

"Mmm, Daddy!"

Pete moans and shakes as he moves down on Patrick's cock, taking him in fully.

"Holy fuck!"

Patrick has to rely on the wall in order to stay up straight. He did not realize that Pete was going to bottom out so fast.

"Fuck baby, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted all of you Daddy."

"Then hold on tight baby boy."

Patrick pulls out nearly all the way and then slams into the boy digging his fingers into his hips. He holds nothing back and fucks him hard and fast just like Fedora would. Pete moans loudly and long as Patrick... or Fedora... fucked into him. He digs his nails into his back and bites his lip hard.

"Oh... oh, God yes... yes, fuck me Daddy. Fuck me..."

His moans get louder and his octaves were high. It was all too much for Patrick. He was a pro yes, but a pro that had not gotten laid in forever. He knew he was going to cum soon and it was then he realized he had fucked up. He just broke his cardinal rule;

Never fuck without protection.

"Fuck."

Patrick groaned at his stupidity and foolishness. He didn’t think Pete had anything, but he knew that was a stupid mistake lots of people made. Pete slows down his movements on Patrick.

"Did I do something wrong, Daddy?"

"No baby boy, I did. Daddy was bad and didn't remember to use a condom on himself."

"I'm sorry. I-I don't have anything."

"I believe you baby boy."

Patrick felt bad about ruining the moment. Without missing a beat, he hit the water off and pulled Pete fully against his body. He exited the shower and carried Pete to his bedroom. Amusingly he was used to moving from the shower to the bed so his duvet was made to absorb the water. He lay Pete down on the bed and then gripping his thighs began to fuck him again.

"Ohhh! Oh!"

Pete watched as he was fucked into hard and fast. His eyes slowly started to drop, though, until they were closed. His mouth was hung open and he was moaning so loudly it was almost deafening.

"No baby boy, open your eyes, watch us."

Patrick gently turned Pete's head till he saw the mirror. The angle was perfect and you could see Patrick's cock moving in and out of Pete's body. He slowed down to watch each thrust. Pete gasped and moaned long and loudly as he watched Patrick's cock move inside of him.

"Oh... looks so good Daddy. Feels so good."

"That's right baby boy it does and my cock is enjoying every delicious inch of your tight ass."

Patrick leaned down and took one of Pete's nipples in his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue nipping at his gently.

"Mmmm, Daddy..."

Pete holds the back of Patrick's head and arches up into him. Patrick moves over to the other one and gives it the same treatment. He moves a hand down and starts to slowly stroke Pete's cock. Pete throws his head back and moves up into Patrick's hand.

"So good for me."

Patrick now slides out of Pete and to his knees. He takes Pete's cock in his mouth and sucks on it lightly.

"Mmmm!"

Pete's hips shook and he reached down to hold Patrick's hair. Patrick knew it would not take much to push the younger man over the edge. He sucked him expertly while pushing three fingers inside him.

"Oh, God... Daddy... too good."

Pete begins to shake again and groans as he pulls at Patrick's hair. Patrick uses his free hand to stroke Pete as he pulls off his cock with a pop.

"Cum for me baby boy."

"Ahhh!"

Pete moves his hips up into Patrick's hand and moans loudly as he begins to tremble and cum.

"Daddyyyyy!"

Patrick let's some of the cum spurt out watching it like he did for the videos, then he takes the head in his mouth and swallows the rest.

Pete shook as he watched Patrick.

"God, you're so amazing."

Patrick pulled off and smiled at Pete.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

And just like that sure of himself Fedora was gone and shy insecure Patrick was there. He shivered as the adrenaline left his body. Pete pulls Patrick up on the bed and rolls him over so that he's on top, straddling him. Pete moved his cock back to his entrance and slid him back inside.

"Mmm, fuck."

Pete began riding him slowly.

"I wanna make you cum now."

 

This is new territory for Patrick. The Ways are always compliant. Pete is now topping from the bottom and it is strangely hot.

"Wanna make you feel good."

Pete rode Patrick and rolled his hips as he did.

"Fuck."

Patrick looked up at Pete was he rose up and down on his cock. He was looking with his own eyes. They were not clouded with lust like before. He lifted a hand to touch Pete's cheek.

"You're so beautiful."

Pete blushes and shakes his head in disagreement.

"I'm not, but thank you for saying that."

"No you are."

Patrick carefully turns them over so that he is on top of Pete covering his body. He turns his thrusts into gently movements as he caresses the boy's face.

"Your eyes tell me that you are very expressive and that you wear your heart on your sleeve like I do."

He hits Pete's prostate and a gasp escapes, but Patrick isn’t interested in that right now. He leans in a captures the boy’s lips softly. Pete wraps his legs and arms around Patrick and moans into the kiss. He's such a good kisser and Pete loves it. Patrick wants this to last, but at the same time he is dying to cum. It has been so long since he came inside anyone because of the job. The thought alone of painting the walls of Pete's body makes his gasp and shudder.

"Mmmm, that's it Patrick. Cum in me."

Pete moved his hips in time with Patrick's. That was something no one had ever said to him before.

"Say that again please."

Pete rolls his hips more and stares at Patrick as he speaks.

"Cum in me, Patrick."

He moans out into the room.

"Fuck."

Patrick crashes his lips into Pete as a deep groan leaved his lungs as he pulses filling Pete up with his cum. Pete moans and keeps riding Patrick until he knows he's really spent.

"So good."

Patrick collapses. He has not cum like that ever in his life.

"Sleepy, so sleepy."

Patrick lays his head down on Pete's chest still inside him and that is the last thing that he remembers.

*

*

*

Pete groans and rolls over as he stretches in bed. He realizes he's rolled into someone's chest. He tries to bring himself alive.

Patrick chuffs and scratches his ass.

"Five more minutes."

Pete groans and peeks his eyes open. Suddenly everything flooded back to his mind and he smiled softly into Patrick's chest. 

Patrick is warm and the last thing he wants to do it get up. Maybe Gerard can make him some coffee, but that would mean letting go of the older boy.

"Need coffee, make me coffee Mikey. I'm not moving till I get it."

Pete pouts and pulls back away from Patrick. He goes to get his clothes.

Patrick feels the weight and warmth leave him. He shivers and grabs for the covers.

"No, don’t go please. I'm cold."

"You sure are. You sleep with someone and then call them some other guy’s name. Pretty cold."

Patrick is still pretty deep, but he can hear a voice talking to him.

"Come back to bed please. Let your brother get the coffee. I need my sweet blanket back."

Pete screams angrily and throws a pillow at Patrick's face.

"Huh?"

Patrick sits up groggy. His contacts have come out and he can't find his glasses. He stands up shaking and walks to the bathroom from memory. He sees a blurry person in the room.

"Morning baby."

He pads out to take a much needed piss.

Pete starts putting on his clothes, not wanting to deal with this.

"Hey Gee, you know where my glasses are?"

Patrick is still pretty blind as he shakes his cock off and flushes before washing his hand. He pads out still naked and attempts to look around. He smells no coffee so he heads to the kitchen. Pete finishes up with his sneakers and got off the bed. He leaves the room and wanders through the house, ending up in the kitchen with Patrick.

"I'm gonna go now."

Patrick is focusing on getting the coffee maker to work blind.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Call me later?"

"I don't have your number and even if I did that would probably end being a bad idea."

Patrick laughs cause it is too early in the morning for jokes.

"Very funny. Well you can get it from Mikey if you need it."

Patrick is over this coffee maker and whines.

"Please make it work?"

"You're such an asshole! All you're worried about is your coffee and your Gee and Mikey! What about me, huh!?"

Pete stands there fuming mad.

"You could've warned me, I would've saved myself the time I spent making you feel good."

That is not a familiar voice to Patrick at all. He shakes off the last of the sleep groaning and closes his eyes. Last night comes flooding back.

"Pete."

Suddenly Patrick realizes he is naked and Pete is dressed. He feels more vulnerable than he has before.

"Pete, I'm sorry, I was dreaming and not quite awake and the only people that have been to my house in the last three years have been Gerard and Mikey. I don't entertain company. I don’t even have any friends outside the group."

Patrick hangs his head and covers his cock. Pete's still upset and he doesn't know what to say.

"I..."

Once again Patrick fucked up. He just moves past Pete and heads into his bedroom quietly closing the door. Pete stands there contemplating on what to do. He decides not to be so hard on him and goes to his bedroom. He knocks on the door and opens it, sticking his head inside.

"Can I come in, Patrick?"

Nothing, not a sound.

Pete sighs and goes into the room anyway. Patrick is hidden under the covers of his bed.

Pete goes over to him and sits on the bed. He reaches under the cover and touches him.

"Patrick..."

The lump shivers violently.

"Patrick, please calm down and talk me."

The shivering continues followed by gasping and labored breathing. Pete has a moment where he thinks he's the one who should be curled up and losing it. He wasn't even good enough to remember in the morning, but he's not going there.

"Patrick... I don't know why you're upset, I really don't, but I'm trying to help."

A shaky hand revealed itself groping for the nightstand draw. It crashed open and several inhalers flew out. Pete sighs when he realizes and grabs one of the inhalers and places it in Patrick's hand. The handshakes the container and then a voice is heard.

"Sh-Sh-Shit *wheeze* e-e-empt-t-ty."

Finally Patrick reveals himself and he is a mess. He falls out of the bed to his knees and grabs another bottle and another and another. They all seem to be empty.

"P-P-P-Please *gasp* caaaall M-M-M-M-M-Mik-k-k-k *wheeze*..."

"Okay. Where's your phone?"

Pete starts looking wildly until he thinks about Patrick's pants. He finds it and searches for Mikey's number. He dials it quickly and waits impatiently.

"Yeah?"

"Patrick's having an attack and his inhalers are empty."

"WHAT!? Shit, uh, this is Pete right? Uh, fuck, I...GERARD!"

There is a commotion on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, hey, Pete right, listen, we are on our way, look, try to keep him calm and this is going to sound stupid, but make coffee. The hot liquid and caffeine really does help."

"GERARD!"

"Fuck , okay, gotta , be there in a few."

"Right, right."

Pete hangs up and rushes to the kitchen. He wrestles with the coffee pot for a bit before getting it on. He grabs a mug and sets it up. He waits and waits until he decides to go check on Patrick.

*

*

*

"Fuck, faster Gerard! I swear if that little shit caused this..."

"Calm down Mikey, I don’t think Pete did anything. You know Trick."

"Yeah, I do."

Gerard screeched into the parking lot of Patrick's apartments. Mikey flew out of the car and ran to the door. He used his code and key to get in.

"PETE PATRICK WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"In the bedroom!"

Pete calls out.

Mikey can smell the coffee and allows himself a smile. He sees that Pete has Patrick sitting on the floor taking small sips.

"Hi, sorry I...here."

Mikey pulls out the inhaler that Patrick keeps at their house. He shakes it and pushed it in Patrick’s mouth. On an inhale, he presses the medicine out.

"Hey everything okay?"

Gerard walks in and sees Pete watching Mikey.

"Yeah, he's okay."

Pete avoids eye contact with them as he speaks. Gerard looks at Pete.

"Hey Mikey, Pete and I are going to get more for Trick."

"Yeah, okay."

Mikey was distracted and Gerard wanted that. He offered his hand to Pete. Pete looked at Gerard's hand and then back at Mikey. He didn't want to be jealous of them and he didn't want to be so attached after the first time that he doesn't want Mikey with Patrick. It's all Patrick's fault, though. He called him their names for half the morning. Pete sighs and takes Gerard's hand and stands up. Gerard leads Pete out of the bedroom and the apartment.

"The drugstore is just around the corner."

Somehow one handed he manages to pull out two cigarettes and light them both handing one to Pete. They smoke in silence for a few minutes.

"He freaked out didn't he? Like he didn't expect you to still be there in the morning?"

Pete blows out the smoke in his mouth and shakes his head.

"He just kept calling me you and your brother's names."

"I am surprised you are still here then."

Gerard takes another drag.

"Tell me he didn't do that during sex too?"

Pete recounts the events of the night before and shakes his head.

"No."

He says and he has to fight back a smile from the memory.

"Good, I am glad. He likes you, I can tell."

They get to the drugstore and Gerard leads Pete in. He still has not let go of his hand as he refills Patrick's script and then gathers a few things in a basket for the house. When he pays, he does it one handed too. Pete looks at their hands and wonders if he should let go now. He's just now realizing he's doing everything one handed.

"Do you, uh, want your hand back?"

"Nah, I am used to it. I used to lead Mikey everywhere when we were kids. It's kind of second nature. Besides, I like your hand. It's soft and feels nice. Do you moisturize?"

Gerard leads Pete out of the door of the drugstore and then to the deli next door. He orders four breakfast sandwiches.

"No, I don't actually."

"Hmm, well it isn't your right hand so..."

Gerard doesn't finish his sentence as he takes all the bags and they head back to the apartment. Pete just stares at him, but keeps quiet.

"Hey we're back!"

As they enter they see Mikey and Patrick in the living room. Both of them are in bathrobes and Gerard knows that Mikey got Patrick into a hot shower to open his lungs up.

"How is the patient?"

Gerard starts to unpack the groceries one handed. Patrick is hanging his head looking down.

"Feeling stupid cause I fucked up again. I ruined another potential relationship."

Mikey looks at Pete and Gerard and makes a shushing sign.

"How so Trick?"

Mikey encourages him to keep talking. Patrick sighs.

"I really liked him you know? I mean he saw me when I was not confident and being Fedora and he stayed. He liked me, actual me and then I fucked it all up as usual."

Pete listens to Patrick and his anger fades.

"Patrick, it's not your fault and..."

"I called him you and Mikey. I mean what is he gonna think about that? Maybe I even did it in bed. I can't fully remember yet."

Patrick sipped his coffee.

"He makes good coffee too. It even tastes good cold."

Pete smiles and giggles.

"Thank you."

Pete walks over to Patrick and sits in front of him.

"And you didn't call me that in bed. I distinctly remember you calling me 'baby boy' and my name and even beautiful... but not Mikey and Gee, no."

Pete bites his lip softly as he looks at Patrick.

Patrick looks up in shock and then punches Mikey in the arm.

"You suck."

"Yeah and you hit like Gee. Now go in the bedroom and talk."

Pete stands and takes Patrick's hand in his. He smiles a little as he leads Patrick to his bedroom. They enter and Pete goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Patrick stands in his fluffy blue robe looking at his feet. He can't look at Pete. He just can't. Pete noticed and his heart dropped a little.

"Why won't you look at me?"

He asks with a small voice.

"I don’t deserve to. I was an ass to you and made you go through my pathetic shit and..."

Patrick's breathing picked up a bit.

"Shhh, calm down."

Pete looks at Patrick and sighs.

"You hurt me, yeah, but... you know it and feel bad about it. When people have hurt me in the past they felt accomplished and didn't care how I felt. You're different, you're Patrick, and you care about how you made me feel. So, I can forgive you."

Now Patrick looked up, still breathing a little too fast.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Patrick tries to take a deep breath and coughs.

"Need more coffee?"

"No, I think if I lie down..."

Patrick started to feel a little lightheaded about everything.

"Okay."

Pete stands up and takes Patrick's hand. He helps him to the bed and in it then sighs as he straightens back up.

"I guess I should leave you alone now."

"Please don't go."

Patrick holds out a shaky hand. Pete looks back at him.

"Okay."

He goes back to the bed and kicks off his shoes. He climbs in beside him and faces him.

"You are pretty amazing you know that?"

Pete blushes and looks down, shaking his head in denial.

"You could have left. You could have walked out when I closed the bedroom door, but you didn't. You saved me."

"I didn't want to leave you. I guess you think I'm stupid, huh?"

Patrick shook his head and then kissed him.

"No, I think you are perfect."

"You're perfect and I can see that. I haven't even known you long and I just feel it. I mean... I've never slept with someone the same day I met them."

"He kind of has that effect on people."

Gerard stood in the doorway with Mikey's arms wrapped around him.

"So we are going to go. There is food when you are ready. Patrick, make sure you eat and no counting calories."

The Ways waved bye and then left.

"Counting calories?"

"Uh...yeah, I kind of..."

Patrick sighs.

"I had...have an eating disorder. I was fat when I was kid through most of high school. I started dieting and exercising a lot, but they it got really unhealthy and by the time I started at the studio, I was in pretty bad shape."

"Oh."

Pete touches Patrick's robed stomach.

"I like a chubby guy. Wish I could've seen you that way. I'm sure you still looked beautiful."

Patrick snorted.

"Oh sure, riddled with acne and the bruises from my tormentors."

Patrick squirmed a little at Pete's touch.

"Tickles. Anyway, Gerard figured it out and he and Mikey campaigned to get me better. It almost didn't work and I ended up in the hospital. That scared me though and I went to rehab."

"Well I'm glad it worked out for you and I hope it continues to."

Pete looks down shyly.

"I hope you'll accept my help, too."

"You can share my breakfast if you want?"

Pete smiles and nods.

"I would love to."

"That means we have to leave the bed."

"Okay."

Patrick gets up and helps Pete up. They go to the kitchen where Gerard left the two wrapped sandwiches on the counter. Patrick opens the one marked with his name and smiles. It has only one piece of bacon on it, his favorite cheese and egg white.

"Should I open this one?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Gerard is really good at knowing what someone likes."

Pete nods and opens it. He walks over to the table and sits down. Patrick gets some juice out of the fridge and then joins Pete with his own sandwich. He sits down and begins to deconstruct it. Pete bites into the egg and bacon sandwich. It's pretty good and he hums his approval. Patrick nibbles a little at the egg and then takes a small bite of bacon. He tears a corner off the bread and chews quietly.

Pete stays silent as he eats too. Patrick worries about eating in front of people. He feels judged, but he wants to show Pete he trusts him.

"It's pretty good."

"Yeah, I like this place."

Patrick tried not to, he really did, but he started to think about the grease in the egg and bacon and the fat in the cheese and how when Pete left he could go jogging. Pete watched Patrick in deep thought and knew he was probably doing what Gerard told him not to do.

"I really hope you're not calculating calories."

"What? A no, just thinking about what I'm gonna do today, you know after we..."

Patrick swallowed his food hard.

"Yeah? And what were you thinking about doing? Something to lose calories?"

"I...bathroom."

Patrick jumped and ran for his sanctuary.

"No... Patrick."

Pete runs the bathroom and finds the door locked.

"Please, Patrick don't do something bad. I'm sorry. I'll leave and get the guys back here and never mess with you again. I promise. Please, just don't hurt yourself because of me."

Patrick is leaning against the door willing the food to stay down.

"It isn't you; I'm the one that's fucked up. I'm only good at one thing and I can't do that anymore."

He slides down on his ass with a thump.

"I don't think so. You're good at making me feel good."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Pete nods against the door.

"You really are. I... why do you think I'm still here?"

The door opens slowly and Patrick looks out.

"You mean it or were you just trying to get me to open the door?"

"I mean it, so much."

Pete reaches out and caresses his face.

"You make me feel better than I ever thought possible. You tell me I'm beautiful. No one's ever said that to me before, but you have."

"You are and they should have. They were stupid not to."

Patrick shuffles out.

"Look, you need to know Pete. This is me. Not what you saw in the videos. This is me; broken, damaged, and with a shit load of baggage that includes the Ways and all my studio friends...well they are my only friends."

"I don't mind that. I just want to be a part of that. I want you to know that if you keep me around I'm here for it all. I'm broken too. I've been fucked and used too many times to feel anything but like shit. But being with you, it was different. You made me feel like I was making you feel good and not like you just wanted to get off. I expect you to help me through that, and I want to help you."

Patrick looks up finally making eye contact and smiles holding out his hand.

"Patrick Stump, ex porn star and recovering anorexic."

Pete smiles and shakes his hand.

"Pete Wentz, insecure and recovering idiot."

Patrick did a genuine laugh. Things were going to be alright after all.

 


	9. Will You Marry Me, Will You Bury Me, Will You Carry me Till The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon looked back and saw Spencer and Ryan arguing.
> 
> "What are they on about?"
> 
> "Apparently the website they worked for e-mailed them. Well Spencer at least knows. They have been offered their jobs back with a pay raise and stock in the company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So everything seems to be running smoothly for our ex-porn stars. They have their men...or in Brendon's case his men...but is their trouble in paradise? Of course there is! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title comes from To The End ~ My Chemical Romance

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later ~ April***_

"Gerard, when is Frank coming to pick you up?"

"He said at seven."

"You know it's 15 to right?"

Mikey walked down the hall to their bedroom and stopped short at the doorway. Gerard was leaning over fixing his eyeliner. He had a pair of tight black jeans that Mikey would remember anywhere.

"Gee, I that..."

"Well Frank said to dress special so I did."

Gerard straightened up and placed a hand on his hip.

"How do I look."

"Gee."

Gerard laughed.

"I take the tent in your pants as a compliment sir."

The doorbell rang and Gerard pushed past Mikey brushing his hand over his erection and hearing his little brother groan in protest.

"Don't wait up for us...or maybe do."

Mikey leaned hard against the bedroom door and willed his hard on down.

"Fucking Professor."

Frank smiles as the door opens and that smile turns into a smirk.

"Hey, you."

He bit his lip and looks Gerard up and down.

Gerard fixes his black vest and places is thumbs in his belt loops.

"Hey yourself. You clean up nice Mr. Iero. Is that your own brand you are wearing?"

"Shhh, don't point it out."

Frank says with a giggle. Gerard grabs his leather Iero coat since it is still a bit chilly at night even though it is spring.

"So where are we going?"

"Have you ever been on a carriage ride?"

"You mean in Central Park?"

"Sure."

Gerard can't help it he squeals and claps his hands like a fucking girl.

"Oh Frankie! I always wanted to do that, but Mikey said it was dumb and..."

Gerard realizes what a spazz he sounds like. He clears his throat and straightens out his hair.

"Sounds like fun."

Behind him he can hear his brother cracking up and he slams the door grabbing Frank and pulling him away from another notch in his most embarrassing moment’s list.

*

*

*

"I know you're probably wondering why we're here."

Frank takes Gerard's hand and walks him into his store. He takes him to the break room and closes the door.

"I remember when I first saw you on your knees over there, looking for something. I remember helping you and not knowing I would find the love of my life."

Gerard is genuinely confused. Frank talked about a carriage ride, but now they were at Iero.

"I don't understand Frankie. I mean I insulted you, but not knowing who you even were."

"You're still holding onto that. It was never an issue with me."

Frank gets down on his knees and starts searching the room.

"I wanted to stop here really quickly to find something I lost earlier."

Frank keeps searching, going over where he and Gerard were that day.

"Baby, your suit!"

Gerard drops to the ground and crawls after his boyfriend wondering how lucid he could be.

"You know I worked today, I could have done this for you on my break!"

"That's alright, baby. I needed to find it. Oh... wait..."

Frank reaches under the sofa and grips it in his hand.

"I got it."

He pulled his hand out and held the ring out.

"I don't know how I was so careless."

Gerard stopped in his tracks. Why did Frank lose a ring? Then Gerard's brain arrived at the station.

"Frankie."

"Gerard, I love you so much."

He takes his hand in his.

"And you're everything I've ever wanted. Literally, a fucking fantasy come true. And I just want to spend the rest of my life calling you my husband."

"Frankie I..."

Frank looks at him hoping he's not going to turn him down. Gerard starts shaking.

"Gee? Are you okay?"

Frank reaches out for him.

"I think I'm going to faint."

Frank couldn't help but get scared. He didn't know what that meant and it could be bad for him.

"Come here."

Gerard crawled into Frank's arms.

“No one has ever loved me the way you do Frankie. No one has embraced me and my brother as well as my friends. You are more than I could ever hope to have even for a short amount of time and now you say you want to be with me forever? I guess it was a little much to take."

Gerard chuckled breathlessly. He reached up and touched frank's face.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Gerard pushed up and kissed him.

"Yes Frankie, I will marry you."

Frank smiles and takes Gerard's hand. He pushes the ring on his finger and kisses him softly.

"I love you so much."

"I gotta tell Mikey!"

Gerard pushes out of Frank's arms and pulls his phone out of his jeans. He quickly dials his brother and starts screaming into the phone.

"MIKEY I'M ENGAGED!"

Frank laughs and stands up. He goes behind Gerard and kisses his neck as he continues to bounce around.

"What oh yeah right, later Mikes!"

Gerard turns around and smiles brighter than he ever has before.

"You like me."

"Haha, I love you."

Frank kisses him softly.

"And you love me."

"I do. I really do."

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later ~ September***_

"And do you Frank Iero take Gerard Way as your partner for life?"

Frank smiles and nods.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the great state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husbands. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce, Frank and Gerard Iero."

Frank takes Gerard's hand in his and kisses him.

*

*

*

"So Frankie, you made an honest man of my brother. What's next for you?"

"Being happy forever."

Mikey looked over at Ray who was laughing with Patrick and Pete.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"Yeah."

Frank smiles at Mikey and sighs.

"What's your plans?"

"Be bored as fuck while Ray is at a conference in fucking Cleveland and you and Gerard are basking on some fucking island that you bought for him."

Mikey sighed. Everyone was doing something, but him.

"Oh, don't say it like that."

"Sorry, I just...with Gee moving in with you..."

Mikey got quiet.

"I've never been without him before."

Mikey fought hard to not cry. He brushed it off.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm cool. I'm gonna grab a drink."

Mikey patted Frank's shoulder and turned away.

"Hey..."

Frank follows him and takes Mikey's hand, turning him around.

"You're welcome to come over whenever. You don't have to be without him when you don't want to."

"No, you and Gee need time to be a couple. I will be fine."

He gives a weak smile and heads out the door for a smoke.

"Hey there Mr. Iero."

Gerard wraps his arms around his husband and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, baby."

"Having fun?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mhmm, but I think I will be having more fun later tonight."

Frank smirks and turns to Gerard.

"Mmmm, you think so?"

"Just an idea I have. Hey, have you seen Mikey? I can't find him. I asked Ray, but he has no idea."

Gerard went visibly from excited to concern.

"He just went outside. I think he's having a smoke."

"Oh, okay good. I was a little worried. Hey, I'm gonna go say hi to some of my friends from the store. I'll be right back."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Frank kissed Gerard once more before sending him off and watching him walk.

"Frank...do you know where Gerard and Mikey are?"

Spencer walked up to Frank. He looked as white as a ghost.

"Gerard just headed over there and Mikey is outside. Is everything alright?"

"I...I got an email from the website."

"What did it say?"

"They’re up and running again."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to the boys and..."

Spencer saw Ryan coming back from the buffet with Brendon.

"Excuse me Frank, I need to..."

He ran off quickly. Frank stood there a little stunned. He and Gerard just got married and now he could possibly be having sex with other people again? He doesn't know how to process that.

"Hey Frankie, congratulations again."

Patrick walked over with Pete.

"Yeah, congratulations."

Pete says and Frank smiles.

"Thanks guys and thank you for being a part of this."

"Frank you okay?"

Patrick lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah."

Frank nods, hoping it's reassuring.

"All right, well we will see you at the cake cutting than."

Patrick and Pete walk off. Frank sighs and goes to get himself a drink from somewhere.

* * *

"Ryan, what do you think? I mean they want us all back with a raise in pay and a piece of the company."

"If we weren't all in committed relationships I'd say 'hell yeah', but we are. How do you think they're going to feel?"

"I don’t know. I don't know what to do. I mean, we never slept with anyone outside our little group. It hardly feels like cheating to me. I mean I sleep with you still, we just have Brendon now too, no offense Bren."

Brendon was quiet to that moment.

"I don’t know how I feel. I mean other men get to see you and..."

Brendon looked at the two men in his life.

"I need to think about it. Maybe...maybe I can talk to Ray and Frank? I mean...is it wrong if I think that is kind of hot to say I am going out with actual porn stars?"

"I mean, if it gets you off."

Ryan shrugs a little. Brendon feels guilty for liking the idea when Ryan doesn't. He hates disappointing either of his boyfriends. While Spencer is talking to Ryan, he slips off for a cigarette.

"Oh, hey Ray."

Brendon detours to get some water and runs into Ray at the bar.

"Hey, what's up Ry?"

"Ha ha ha, no Ray, I'm Brendon. Ryan is over there."

Brendon looks at Ray. He seems happy and a little red in the face.

"Looks like you took advantage of the open bar huh?"

Brendon laughs again.

"Yeah, maybe. Sorry, Bren. How's the evening treating you?"

"Good good. Can't say the same for my boys though."

Brendon looked back and saw Spencer and Ryan arguing.

"What are they on about?"

"Apparently the website they worked for e-mailed them. Well Spencer at least knows. They have been offered their jobs back with a pay raise and stock in the company."

Ray's brows furrowed.

"Mikey too?"

"I don't know honestly. I guess if they all got the e-mail he would be included."

Brendon looked down at his water.

"How do you feel? I mean would you want Mikey to go back to that job?"

"No."

Ray shakes his head to send his answer home.

"I guess I am the weird one huh? See you later Ray."

Brendon walks away. Ray sighs and orders another drink. He wonders if Mikey is going to want to do it. He gets his drink and goes to look for Mikey.

* * *

 Mikey has finished his third cigarette now. He is not exactly chain smoking, but staying out there long enough to crave another one and not to run into his brother or Frank again. His phone keeps giving him notifications, but he is ignoring that too in case it is his brother. Ray doesn't see Mikey anywhere inside of the house so he knows he's outside. He leaves out the front door and circled until he found him.

"Hey, My Love."

"Hey."

Mikey gives a smile to Ray, but his heart is not in it. Still he walks over and hugs him close cause he needs that right now. Ray wraps both of his arms around Mikey's waist and holds him tightly, picking him up a little in the process.

"Hey now, just because I am light and skinny doesn't mean you to pick me up you big bully."

Mikey feigned fright as he pretended to pound on his boyfriend's chest. Ray smiles at him and brings him down into a kiss.

"You had a little to drink didn't you baby?"

Mikey knows that Ray is a little more than buzzed, but not quite drunk. He licks his lips and goes back in for another taste.

"Jack and Coke?'

Ray looks at him and shrugs.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm kissing you. I'm doing it, because I want to."

"I know that silly and..."

Mikey's phone goes off again.

"Fuck!"

He pushed away from Ray.

"Sorry baby, I need to check my messages and if it is a certain newly married sibling, he is going to make his husband a fucking widow."

Ray sighs and rubs at his forehead for a moment, before answering with a very delayed and breathy...

"Okay."

Mikey scrolls through his texts grumbling about his brother should be getting laid when he realizes it isn't a text, but an urgent e-mail. He opens it up and starts to read it.

"So, what is it? Is Gerard alright?"

"It's not Gerard. It's from the website."

Mikey covers his mouth.

"I need to find my brother. Excuse me please baby."

Mikey runs off the balcony into the dining hall. Ray stands there hoping Mikey isn't thinking of going through with it. And why couldn't he talk with Ray about it first? He sighs and goes back inside to get himself another drink. Mikey finds Gerard standing with Frank as they talk to some friends.

"Gee Gee, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No Gee, please now?"

"Okay okay, Baby, I will be right back."

Gerard hugs Frank tightly and then allows himself to be dragged off. Frank stands there wondering what that was about. He wants to go and find out, but he doesn't want to be that husband.

"Hey Frank have you seen Gerard and Mikey?"

Patrick comes running up to Frank.

"They just headed that way."

Patrick looked and saw the brother's across the dining hall in an alcove. They were beginning to argue.

"Shit."

He saw Spencer and Ryan heading over too.

"Fuck, I gotta..."

Without finishing the sentence, Patrick took off after everyone. Frank decided that was enough and went after the group of guys. Ray stood watching off in the distance and decided to make his way over after Frank did. He wanted to know what was going on. Brendon was confused. What was going on? He saw Frank and Ray together and decided to make his way over. Along the way he motioned for Pete who was getting a snack. Pete was the first to speak out when they got over there.

"What's going on?"

He asks and Ray says...

"It wouldn't have to do with the porn site, would it?"

He looks at Mikey when he asks.

"It doesn't matter cause it's over!"

Gerard is squared off against Mikey his arms crossed.

"Gee, it's such a great opportunity! I mean the money and investments, we can start a portfolio and..."

"Mikey, there is no _WE_ anymore, I'm married to Frank now!"

"Yeah, and I don't think I'm really up for seeing Patrick fucking Gerard and Mikey anymore."

"You and I both."

Ray says in agreement with Pete. Mikey is stunned and looking for support anywhere. Spencer steps up to Mikey.

"I mean I don’t think you can really call it cheating cause we all know each other. Maybe we can ask for a contact where it is just us and no one else."

"Both of you are fucking nuts!"

"Yeah Gerard, well not everyone had all their fucking dreams come true okay, so excuse the fuck out of me for wanting to try and make a better life for myself!"

"Now wait a minute guys that is a little harsh."

Patrick is trying to keep everyone calm. Brendon joins him.

"Yeah, like I am not saying I like the idea, but I am not sure if it is my decision."

Frank just stands there listening to everyone and glad that Gerard's thinking of their marriage.

"You guys were done with it when we all met you. How can you two expect us to just want to give away our men?"

Pete really wants to know. Patrick was a little taken back when Pete said that. He had never belonged to anyone like that. It kind of made his heart flutter a bit.

"I never said that! Look before all this, we agreed that we would go back if we ever could and..."

"Yeah Mikey, before all this! Now this changed!"

Ray looks at Mikey.

"Why do you want to go back so badly?"

Mikey looked at Ray with hope in his eyes.

"I have never felt like I belonged in this world. Never been comfortable with living till I went there. I found a family, something I was good at, and people that cared about me. I think I was more hurt than anyone else when the website closed. I lashed out the most at the brothers."

"I understand that, but you belong with me now. Is that not enough, because you're amazing enough to me."

Mikey looked at Ray. He didn't get it. None of them did. What hurt most was his brother. Mikey didn’t say anything. He just walked away from the group.

"Mikey wait!"

Spencer took off after him. Brendon looked at Ryan and then left too. Gerard just stood there dumb founded. He looked at Ray.

"I'm sorry, I don’t know what to say."

He then looked at Frank.

"I did the right thing right?"

"I think Mikey just needed you on his side. You did the right thing."

Frank hugs Gerard and kisses his forehead.

"So you don't want Gerard doing it?"

Ray asks and Frank nods.

"I don't really know, but not doing it is where I stand most. How about you?"

Ray nods his understanding and shrugs.

"I really don't want him to do this, but he clearly has his mind set, so..."

Ray shrugs again and sighs.

"Well, I don't want Patrick doing it either."

"Yeah, we know."

Ryan says and looks at Pete.

"I don't know what I want. Spencer is upset with me, because I'm leaning more towards not doing it. I just don't think it's respectful to Brendon."

Ray looks at the guys and pats the closes one's back that's next to him.

"I should go find my baby. See you guys later."

Ray leaves the building in search of Mikey.

"Am I wrong?"

Pete asks.

"It's completely understandable. No one wants to share their man. Well... I mean, except my Bren and I... and Patrick... *sigh* but you get what I mean."

Gerard is holding onto Frank like an anchor. He already felt like he was breaking apart. He needed his husband to keep him together right now.

"Baby, can we just go. I don’t feel good."

"Sure, baby."

Patrick told Gerard that he would make their excuses. They climbed into the limo and left for their honeymoon.

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

"I'm sorry I have not been much fun."

Gerard picked at his food for the third night in a row. The restaurant was beautiful and the food was amazing, but Gerard's heart was just not in it and the felt horribly guilty for it and all the money that Frank had spent on this trip.

"What? Who says this isn't fun? I love watching you pick your food."

Frank says with a smile. Gerard smiles at the man across from him.

"I love you so much."

Frank's smile grows.

"I love you, too baby."

"Can we go back to the room. I think I want to lie down."

Gerard really was not feeling good. His heart was still heavy with his encounter with his brother. He had not heard from him since that night. It had not been even a week, but it felt wrong to Gerard.

"Okay, sure."

Frank calls for the check and some containers. He hated that Gerard was feeling like this. He missed when he could make him smile. It hasn't been long, but it feels like forever to Frank, since he has made Gerard smile; really smile.

*

*

*

It's the middle of the night and Gerard can't sleep. He rolls over and grabs his phone and checks for any texts from Mikey. He sees none and sighs. He gets up, careful not to disturb Frank and slips on a robe. He walks to the balcony and looks over the city. It was beautiful, but he could not enjoy it. He sighed and pulled out a cigarette.

"Mikey."

* * *

Frank felt when Gerard moved and pretended not to. He turns and sighs out into the room.

* * *

Gerard finished his cigarette and decided to take a bath. He pads quietly to the large bathroom and starts the water. He uses the complimentary bath oil and watches as it foams slightly. When it is full he disrobes and climbs in letting the slightly hot perfumed water surround him. He sighed and lay back against the tub. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

* * *

Frank gets out of bed and goes to pour himself a glass of wine. He sits at the bar and downs the first glass. He pours another one and sip on that one.<hr />

Gerard was wishing he had brought his mp3 player in with him. It was too quiet and his thoughts were going in all directions. He thought about getting up and getting it, but instead he just started to sing to himself.

* * *

Frank fills his glass again and gets off the bar, walking over and out onto the balcony. He looks out at the night and smiles sadly. He wishes Gerard was enjoying this like he wanted him to.

* * *

The water is getting cold so Gerard rinses off and climbs out. He puts on his robe and steps out of the bathroom letting himself air dry. He sees Frank on the balcony and walks over. He wraps his arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

Frank rubs Gerard's arm and smiles.

"Don't be."

"I am ruining our honeymoon though, like you could have gone alone and had a better time.”

"I understand why you're down."

Gerard hugged Frank tightly and kissed him on the head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I promise I will be better the rest of the stay."

"I don't want you to fake enjoyment for me."

"It won't be fake I promise and..."

Gerard moved around to the front of Frank and slunk to his knees.

"...I want to start making it up to you right now."

Gerard reached up and undid Frank's robe and slid down his sleep pants.

"Gee... you don't have to..."

Gerard looked up t Frank with clear eyes and a clear conscious.

"I want to."

And then he took Frank in his mouth.

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

They just got back from their trip and Gerard was exhausted. True to his promise the last three days of the trip were better for him and Frank. It felt like a real honeymoon, but now it was time to settle into married life. Gerard walked into the bedroom and put his bags down. He looked at his...their bed and flopped it.

"Fuck, this feels amazing."

"Does it?"

Frank asks as he walks into the room. He plops onto the bed and sighs as he snuggles in.

"Oh, yeah. It does."

Gerard places his head on Frank's shoulder.

"WE have work tomorrow don’t we?"

"We do, sadly."

Gerard sits up and crawls into Frank's lap.

"But you are my boss and you cooould say I could have the day off tomorrow."

He placed his hands on Frank's chest and wiggled his hips a little.

"Mmmm, are you trying to bribe me with seduction?"

"That depends..."

Gerard slowly begins to unbutton his shirt to reveal his pale chest.

"...is it working?"

"Maybe... keep going and let’s find out."

Gerard smirks and slips his shirt off. He then raises up and starts to unbutton his jeans. Frank bites his lip as he watches him, moving his hands up and down Gerard's thighs. He slowly pulls his zipper down revealing that he is not wearing anything else.

"Mmmm, I'm thinking about it..."

Frank smirks and bites his lip as he looks at his husband. Gerard begins to pull his jeans down, revealing more skin and hair and the very edge of his cock and then stops.

"Oh dear it seems that I can't get them the rest of the way off."

"Well then I guess I can't get you off."

Frank smirks teasingly. Gerard pouts and then a smile creeps across his face.

"That's okay; I guess I have to just get myself off."

He reaches in and pulls out his cock and starts to stroke it making small circles with his hips. Frank gasps softly and his mouth falls open a little. He moves up and grips Gerard's hand. He moves it and replaces it with his own.

"You have no idea how many times I had watched you do that and wished I could do it for you."

"Did you baby? Did you fantasize that you were the one making me writhe and moan?"

Gerard's breath was warm as he gasped and panted.

Frank moans softly and nods.

"So much."

Gerard leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Well now you are the only one that can do this for me."

"Fuck, yeah. You're mine."

Frank strokes him a little faster. Gerard closed his eyes and laid his face in Frank's neck kissing and sucking on it as he panted feeling himself getting closer and closer.

"Ah, make me cum Frankie please."

"Mmmm, sound so good. Beg for it, baby."

"Fuck, please I need it, I want it, please let me cum, ah ah ah."

"Mmmm, cum for me baby."

Gerard moaned and wrapped his arms around Frank pulling himself closer as he pumped him hips and his cock into Frank's fist.

"Oh God, oh fuck, yes!"

Gerard arched his back as he came in Frank's hand.

"That's it, baby... fuck."

Frank keeps stroking him into over sensitivity. Gerard keens and continues to writhe, grounding down on Frank's hard on.

"Oh God, Gee."

Frank didn't seem to be letting up so Gerard ground down harder. At one point he could feel the tent in Frank's pants and the shaft so he moved a little and shifted slightly so he could slide up and down it as if he was riding it.

"Mmmm!"

Frank groans and pushes up into Gerard.

"G-Gerard..."

"Mmmm?"

"F-fuck... feels so good. Need to cum."

Frank grips Gerard's hips tightly and moves into him.

"Like this or do you want to really be inside me. Your hard cock surrounded by my tight warmth as you push my face into the mattress and mount me like the animal you are or would you rather me ride you like a beast in heat."

"Both, God, I want to fuck you both ways."

Frank moans and pulls Gerard into a deep kiss.

"Ride me, baby."

"You have to let go of my cock first and strip."

Frank lets him go and stands to start taking off his clothes. Once he's finished with that he turns and goes back to the bed. He sits on it and looks at Gerard. Gerard goes back to a slow strip tease taking his time and staying out of Frank's reach. He decided to see how badly his new husband really wanted him. Frank sits up and reaches for Gerard, but he moves back away from him.

"Gee?"

Gerard begins to dance and sway to music he can only hear, but it is a sensual dance and it uses his whole body. Frank feels like his cock is getting harder at the sight of Gerard moving. He moves his hand to his cock and starts stroking it slowly. Gerard runs his hands up and down his body avoiding his cock. He pushes them into his hair and makes a face that he often used in his videos, but his time it was real. He wondered how long it would take for Frank to snap.

"Fuck, Gerard... come over here."

Frank was trying to compose himself, but he was wearing thin. Gerard continued to move in his small space he dipped down like a stripper would and splayed his legs open before turning to the side and slowly coming back up showing his hips and side of his ass to Frank. Frank stands up and he grabs Gerard. He pulls him in and kisses him deeply before pulling away and turning him around. Frank pushes him onto the bed and pushes his head into the bed. He pushes against his opening and spits into his hand. He moves his hand to his cock and strokes his cock before pushing into him.

"Fuuuuuck!"

This is what Gerard wanted. He could feel the frustration that Frank was using from how badly Gerard turned him on. He felt the bed move and creak as every thrust pushed him further into the mattress. He could feel Frank's fingers digging into the soft flesh on his hips, but he loved when he would let go to part Gerard's cheeks and watch his cock disappear inside him. That was a huge turn on and Gerard reached under to grab his cock.

"Mm mm, baby. You're all mine."

Frank pulls both of Gerard's arms behind his back and keeps fucking him hard.

"Fuck, so good, baby."

Frank moans and lets his head fall back. Gerard groaned at the frustration if not being able to touch himself, but he loved being manhandled like this too.

"Fuck, yours all yours baby, no one else’s."

Frank connects Gerard's wrists and holds them in one hand while he moves the other to Gerard's hair and grips it as he keeps fucking him into the mattress. Gerard can barely breathe as he is crushed into the mattress as Frank is practically mounting him. He feel like a bitch in heat and tries to push back to get more.

"Mmmm, look at you begging for it."

It's such a turn on seeing Gerard chasing after each stroke.

"Please, ah, I want it, fuck, I want your cum."

Gerard was rambling now. He didn't know what he was begging for; just that he was a drooling mess begging. Frank moans and pulls Gerard up by his hair, still holding his wrists, and pounding into him.

"Getting there baby."

Now Gerard could breathe, but he is balancing on just his knees as Frank's pounding picks up the pace.

"Ah ah ah, Frankie."

"Fuck, scream for me."

Frank pushes Gerard down on all fours and digs his nails into his hips as he starts drilling away inside of him. His orgasm rising in the pit of his stomach. Gerard is gasping for air as he tries to find his voice, but Frank is fucking him so good that it is impossible.

"Fuck."

Frank spanks Gerard hard and grips his ass as he moves into him, his hips losing control, and his eyes rolling back.

"God, Gee!"

He groans out loudly and starts cumming inside of him.

Gerard could feel it and it was the best feeling in the world. He loved being filled up till it was dripping out of him.

"Yes, oh fuck yes!"

Frank moans and leans over Gerard as he takes his cock in his hand and strokes him quickly as he keeps moving inside of him. He kisses over his back softly. Gerard was so strung out that after only a few strokes he was painting Frank's fist and his chest. He lost his balance and collapsed.

"You definitely have off."

Frank says into Gerard's back, exhausted and not wanting to move. Gerard sighs with little laugh and then passes out blissfully.

 


	10. We'll Meet Again When Both Our Cars Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "THATS IT, I HAVE HAD IT! I CHOSE YOU FUCKER, YOU! NOT MY BROTHER, NOT MY OLD JOB YOU AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME IF I WANT TO DO SOMETHING THAT I GAVE UP FOR YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I just want to put a weird warning in for this chapter. There is what people would consider inappropriate...timing for sex? You need to remember that this is how these characters cope with stress, anger, sadness, and pretty much every emotional situation. Keep that open minded thinking as you read this chapter. it will make everything make more sense. ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from Helena ~ My Chemical Romance

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later ~ March***_

 

"Thank you, have a nice evening."

Brendon lets the last customer out and locks the door. He sighs and pulls down the shade.

"Okay Ry, let's close up."

Ryan smiles at Brendon as he finishes wiping up the last table. Brendon collects the magazines and puts them back in the rack where they are housed. He looks at the cover of one and it is a good looking well known actor. He is posing with no shirt off and laughing at the photographer. Brendon sighs and places it in the rack. He misses Spencer. Once the magazines are back he carries the bus tub of dishes to the back and starts to wash them. Ryan picks up the last tray from the table and takes it to the back.

"Oh, hey. Good thing you're not done."

Ryan says with a small chuckle. Brendon was letting the tears fall into the sink and mix with the water as he washed them away. He heard Ryan coming in and quickly splashed his face.

"Oh hey, thanks. Guessed I missed one."

He smiled as he took the tray and went back to washing the last few dishes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ryan asks softly. He takes Brendon's hands from the water and dries them on his apron.

"Nothing, I just got soap in my eyes."

Brendon leaned in and kissed Ryan softly.

"Hey, want to grab a late dinner at the diner?"

He squeezed Ryan's hands and rubbed them affectionately.

"Um, yeah... sure. Okay."

Ryan nods and pulls away softly. He leaves the room, not wanting to be in there anymore. He hated that Brendon rarely confides in him anymore. He always lies and says there's nothing wrong, but Ryan's not stupid, he's deeply in love with Brendon so that means he knows when Brendon's hurting. He takes off his apron and sighs as he hangs it up. He knows it has to do with Spencer. Ever since he left Brendon's been moping. It's not that Ryan doesn't miss Spencer, but he begged him not to go and he did, so Ryan's not going to cry about it anymore. He tucks that pain away and saves it for when he's truly alone and can deal with it in peace. Whether he cries or screams or swings at the air. He gets it out alone. Brendon could talk to him, though, and he doesn't. That hurts Ryan too. He goes over to the register and collects the left behind receipts. He trashes them and puts away the pads and pens.

"Okay, ready to go."

Brian would be in later to count down the drawers so they did not have to. Brendon grabbed Ryan's coat and helped him slip it on. It was a beautiful night so they decided to walk the few blocks to the diner hand in hand.

*

*

*

"That all you need Spencer?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Shelia rang him up for his and Mikey's food.

"What happened to that other young man you used to come with?"

"Oh, we uh..."

He was saved by his phone ringing. He looked and saw it was Mikey.

"Sorry Shelia, story for another time?"

"Sure honey, you take care now."

She kissed his cheek and he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

* * *

"I can't really figure out what to have."

Ryan says as they enter the diner. He doesn't really have much of an appetite anymore. He hates when that happens to him. He's suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by a voice he's heard many times before. He looks up and when the man turns around he's face to face with him coming towards them.

Spencer stops. Ryan is standing in the doorway with Brendon. It has been a while since he has seen them. He actually wonders if he looks okay for a brief second, but then he sees that Ryan and Brendon and holding hands and he realizes that it is for the best.

"Hey guys, out for a late bite?"

Ryan acts like a stubborn child and ignores Spencer. The things he wants to say are better left unsaid.

"Uh, yeah, just closed the cafe."

"Oh nice, right, Sunday is a short night. Uh, well I should get going, can't have our food getting cold right?"

Spencer lets out a chuckle with no mirth in it.

"Food for your new slut?"

Ryan asks nonchalantly.

"Um...actually it’s for Mikey. We live together now."

Spencer looks away; He is hurt that Ryan would think he could find someone else like that.

"Is he..."

Brendon knows that Ray is worried about him.

"Oh, yeah, he's okay. A little skinny, need to get him to eat more."

"Well, tell Mikey I'd love to see him."

Spencer gulped.

"Yeah, I will tell him."

Brendon moves slightly and Spencer passes by. He touches his shoulder feeling him shiver.

"It was nice seeing you Spenc."

"You too."

And then he is gone.

Ryan stands there looking down at the ground and then anywhere but at Brendon. He was close to losing it and he doesn't know why seeing Spencer upset him so much, but it does. He starts walking slowly to a booth, not wanting to eat at all now. Brendon walks to the booth and sits down. Shelia brings them both coffee and menus, but neither he nor Ryan touch them.

"Um, hey, I'll be right back,"

Brendon gets up and heads into the bathroom. He goes into the stall and sits on the toilet still clothed. He puts his head in his hands and begins to cry again.

Ryan sits there bouncing his leg up and down. He lays his head in his arms on the table and starts crying.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard gets home from work earlier than normal. Frank had a few meetings so the car picked him up and brought him home. Well not his home, but Frank's. Well it was his home too but...Gerard sighs as he enters the office and fires up the laptop. He goes into the files and pulls up the website. He logs in with Frank's password. He scrolls through the recent videos. There are several staring Mikey. All the other actors are new. He watches the clips and can tell that he is faking everything. He knows how Mikey sounds when he is turned on and it is not like that. He also never sees videos with Mikey topping anymore and he can’t help, but wonder why. He sees a new video announcement at the bottom and clicks on it.

"Hey there boys and girls. We are having a meet and greet at the adult expo next month. It's your chance to meet all of our actors. We have a special treat for our platinum members. A little contest. If you guess the correct answer to our question you could win a private Q&A with our own spark of passion, The Electric Kid."

Gerard gasped. He quickly pushed through the rest of the announcement to the end of the video where he saw Mikey, no longer just Kidd, but now the Electric Kid. Mikey is sitting there with a tell tale smirk to entice the viewer, but it is not usual. It looks forced too.

"So how well do you know me huh? Well if you want to really get to know me, you will have to answer this question. Four years ago I did an interview for Wet Love magazine and they asked me what my biggest fear was. If you know the answer, put in the private comment boxx along with your membership number. Good luck and may the best win."

Gerard knew the answer, of course he knew. He quickly opened the comment box and typed it along with Frank's number. He looked at the clock and saw that Frank would be home soon. He closed everything out and erased the history. He then turned the laptop off and went to start dinner.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later ~ December***_

Frank's sitting at a red light scrolling through his emails. One that strikes him as odd catches his eyes and he clicks on it. He hears a loud horn sound behind him and looks up to see that the light has now turned green. He sits his phone down and pulls off. He drives until he gets to his home and pulls into his driveway to park. He turns off the car and picks his phone back up. He brightens it and goes back to his emails and starts reading. He's confused as to whom his person is, but it seems Gerard is going to meet them under his membership. Frank's face frowns up and he gets out of the car. He goes to the house and opens the door.  He closes it and takes off his jacket. He hangs it up and walks into the living room, loosening his tie and unbuttoning a few of his buttons. He sits down on the sofa and leans back, sighing heavily.

"Hey baby, I stopped by the bakery and got you your favorite cake. I thought it would go well with the pasta I'm making tonight."

Gerard is reaching up to grab some basil from the window box. He breaks it up in the white sauce that is simmering away in front of him. He smells his fingers taking in the fresh aroma.

"Sounds nice, Gerard. Thanks."

Gerard hummed as he stirred the sauce. He called Frank from the kitchen again.

"Hey want to come taste my white sauce?"

He giggled how that sounded.

Frank sighs and stands up. He goes into the kitchen and stands next to Gerard.

"Hey."

He says looking around at everything.

"Hey."

Gerard dips the wooden spoon in the sauce and then blows on it lightly. He holds it to Frank's lips.

Frank blows it himself and then sips it.

"Tastes good, honey."

Frank goes and sits down at the table.

"So... how was your day?"

Gerard frown he was hoping to get a taste from Frank's lips.

"It was good. I was able to relax and organize the bedroom closet."

Gerard drains the pasta and then pours it in the pan with the sauce coating it well. He then plates it up and carries it to Frank along with his own.

"Here we are baby."

"Thanks."

Frank grabs his fork and starts eating.

"This is good."

Frank says and swallows his food. He looks back at Gerard.

"Anything exciting happen today?"

Frank asks with emphasis on exciting.

"Not really, just the usual boring day off. Anything exciting happen with you?"

Gerard begins to dig in too. He is happy with the results, but something is missing. He can feel it. Then he smells something burning.

"Fuck the garlic bread!"

Gerard makes a mad dash to the kitchen to save it. Frank waits for Gerard to come back into the dining room.

"Could you bring me my laptop. I want to check my emails."

Gerard thinks it is a weird request for dinner time, but maybe Frank is waiting for an important one for work.

"Sure baby."

He still has not gotten a kiss and that is bothering him, but he goes and grabs the laptop and brings it along with the cord.

"So nothing fun, huh?"

"Uh...no? I mean your suits are organized now in color and fabric if you call that fun."

Gerard is confused and goes to sit down.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Frank says as he logs onto his computer.

"No, I like to. I mean...unless you didn't want me to."

Gerard looks down and starts to push his food around slowly losing his appetite

"Gerard, who's  The Electric Kid?"

Frank asks, looking at him, and deciding to stop beating around the bush, seeing if Gerard would tell him about the contest. Gerard jumped looking up wide eyed. He hit the fork casue pasta to fly into his face and hair. The sauce got into eye and he cried out as the pepper burned them.

"FUCK !"

Frank looks at Gerard and tosses a table napkin across to him.

"You should probably wash that out instead of rubbing it in."

Gerard was in tears. Frank was being insensitive and it was hurting him. He threw the napkin back in the direction it came from.

"FUCK YOU!"

He pushed away from the table and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. He stripped off and jumped in the shower running his face under the water to wash the sauce out. Frank sighs and stands up. He goes to the bathroom and goes inside. He stands there waiting for Gerard to be done. He really wants to know what's going on with Gerard, that site, and that Electric guy. The thing that bugged him the most was that Gerard didn't even tell him about it. Gerard gets the mess out of his eye and out of his hair. He is so angry at himself. He over reacted completely and he punched the wall and wailed. Frank opens the shower and pulls Gerard out of the shower. He grabs a towel and wraps it around Gerard.

"Stop injuring yourself."

Gerard tries to push away from Frank, but he knows that Frank is stronger. He gives up after a struggle and lets his body go limp.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

Gerard just cries. He's given up. Frank holds him for a while before letting him go.

"Let’s talk."

Gerard nods letting himself slump to the bathroom floor. Frank sits on the floor with him.

"Wanna answer my question?"

Gerard looks up at Frank through his tears.

"It's Mikey."

Frank sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"So... what is this contest? Are you going to... go there and... and..."

Frank doesn't really want to say what he's thinking.

"When we got back I went to see Mikey and he moved. He left no forwarding address. When the website came back I saw that you had the option to reactivate your account so I moved it to my card and I have been checking up on him for the last six months. The last time I went on, it said that they were having a contest where the winner could meet Mikey...he changed his name from Kidd to The Electric Kid. I entered the contest and I guess I won. I am assuming you got an e-mail cause I didn't charge the e-mail with the account."

"So, what are you thinking of doing and why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping to talk to him. Nothing more."

Gerard felt his face burning.

"I don’t know. I guess I didn't want to worry you about it. I mean it’s not really important to you and..."

Frank looks at Gerard, astonished.

"Why would you say that?"

Gerard looked up.

"He's my brother. I mean he is family to you cause we are married, but that's it. You...don't have emotional connections to him."

Saying that hurt his heart. He was all Mikey had and he shunned him. He yelled at him and turned him away. He was a horrible big brother. He was the worst sibling in history.

"I do have emotional connections to him. Mikey and I spent many nights up late talking about things, but... you know what, he's your brother so he's just yours to worry about."

And Gerard knew he fucked up once again. It was something he could always count on. He had only been married six months and he constantly pissed off Frank. He could do so much better than an ex porn star. Maybe Gerard should have gone with Mikey. He would not be making the stupid mistakes that he has been making. He choked down a sob and rose.

"I'm cold; I'm going to get dressed."

Gerard got up and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Frank stands up and follows after Gerard. He goes into the room and watches him move about.

"Were you going to go back to work for them?"

Gerard had enough. He had his hand in a draw for a shirt. He pulled it out and punches the mirror on the dresser and spins around screaming.

"THATS IT, I HAVE HAD IT! I CHOSE YOU FUCKER, YOU! NOT MY BROTHER, NOT MY OLD JOB YOU AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME IF I WANT TO DO SOMETHING THAT I GAVE UP FOR YOU!"

He didn't care that his hand was bleeding or that he only had his pants on. He pushes Frank out of the way and storms out of the room, He grabs his jacket and shoes and is out of the house. He jumps in the car and tells him to drive. Once they are on the road that is when he starts to cry.

"Excuse me sir, where am I taking you?"

Gerard mumbles out an address and then picks up his phone and calls Patrick & Pete.

Frank stands there staring at the mess Gerard made. He went to get the broom and dustpan to clean it all up. He nicks his finger twice in the process and throws everything out. He doesn't know what to do; he doesn't want to lose Gerard. He's confused and just wishes that things would go back to the way they were.

*

*

*

"I fucked up Patrick. I fucked up so much."

Gerard downed his third shot and then looked at Pete handing him to glass. Pete fills the glass again although he knows he probably shouldn't.

"I'm sure it is not as bad as you think."

"Bullshit Patrick. I lost Mikey and now I lost Frank. I...I don’t know what I am going to do."

He drinks the fourth shot fast.

"You're going to stop drinking and call your husband."

"What husband. I don’t have a husband; I have a man that doesn't believe that I want him over my former life. He actually asked me if I wanted to go back to work there. Maybe I should just fucking do it. Maybe I would be happier. Maybe..."

Gerard slumped over and passed out. Patrick looked at Pete.

"What did you give him to drink?"

Pete holds up the bottle to show Patrick with a shrug.

"Shit. That's like 85 proof. Oh man he's out. So now what do we do?"

Patrick scratches his head, but then takes his own shot.

"I don't know, maybe call Frank?"

Pete sits the bottle back down and goes over to kiss Patrick softly.

"What if it makes him madder? What if I lose him too like Mikey did. When he was here last he looked so bad. Spencer said he wasn't eating again. I...I can't afford to lose both of them, even though I lost them both together."

Patrick held his head in his hands and sighed.

"I'm so glad I have you Pete."

"I'm glad I have you too, baby."

Pete smiles up at him.

"I just think... well you don't want Frank and Gerard to lose each other... do you?"

"I don't. I think Frank is good for Gee, but...I don’t think it's our place to try and force them together. Maybe a few days apart and they will both realize how much they miss each other and love each other."

"I hope we never get like that. I wouldn't want you to go away."

"Not gonna happen baby. I love you too much to want to spend a day away from you. Besides, you cook for me and the way to a man’s heart..."

Pete chuckles and hits Patrick softly.

"I'm serious, baby. Frank and Gerard love each other too much... and look."

Pete nods towards Gerard passed out.

"I'm gonna move him so he is more comfortable."

Patrick scoops Gerard in his arms and carries him into the guest room.

"Okay."

Patrick comes back out and closes the door.

"So now what?"

"I don't know."

"Come take a nap with me?"

Patrick holds out his hand for Pete. Pete hesitates for a moment and then takes Patrick's hand.

"Okay."

Patrick smiled and squeezed Pete's hands as he led him into the bedroom. He spun him around in his arms as he dipped him and kissed him while pushing the door shut.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up to a banging sound. He sat up holding his head. He saw that he was in Patrick's guest room which was next to his bedroom and then he figured out what that noise was.

"Shit."

Normally Patrick having sex would not bother him at all, but it was usually with Mikey or him. It just reminded him how much he missed his brother and how badly his marriage was ruined. He slipped on his shoes and slipped out of the apartment. He hailed a cab and headed into the city. He would stay at a hotel for a while till he figured out where he really belonged.

_***Time Stamp: Three Weeks Later***_

"Sir will you be needing the car today or is it alright to get it maintained?"

Frank's driver was waiting for an answer. He knew that his boss was not in good spirits lately as his partner had not been seen for a few weeks.

"Maintained."

"Very good sir."

The man tipped his hat and went about his business not wanting to bother his boss again. Frank sighed and finished flipping through the catalog his stores had put together. His heart wasn't in it, in fact, his heart wasn't with much of anything right now. He's shut down and been keeping to himself ever since Gerard left. He doesn't know where he is or what he's doing; for all he know he's dead. Frank never expected his marriage to turn out like it has, but he can clearly see that he's not enough for Gerard and he'll never be good enough. He sighs again and throws down the catalog. He stands up and rubs at his eyes while walking to the window. He looks outside and thinks back to the one night he and Gerard had playing out in the yard and then making love. That was in the past now and he should just focus on what he needs to do in order to keep moving forward and getting his happiness back.

*Knock knock knock*

"Yes?"

Frank asks without bothering to look and see who it could be.

"You never showed up for dinner you won with me."

Frank turns around and looks at Mikey. He looks thinner, but not horrible, still he could weigh more.

"Hey, Mikey."

Mikey fidgets in the doorway. He wasn't sure what kind of a welcome he would get here, especially after the last time he had been with them. He ruined their reception, something he would forever regret.

"Hey Frank."

Frank gestures for Mikey to come into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

Frank asks softly, hoping he's not coming off as though he doesn't want Mikey there, because that's not the case at all.

"Um...I was wondering why you never showed up as the contest winner."

Mikey walked in careful not to touch anything. He felt dirty and used. It was not the same without his brother and Patrick there. He had almost a permanent limp now from the rough fucking he endured. He was no longer the top anymore.

"That was never me, I'm sorry. It was your brother."

"Oh, well okay. Thanks for explaining it. I'll see you another time."

Mikey turned to leave, the pain in his back getting worse by the minute. When he got home, he could take those pills that he got from Bert. They always helped with the pain.

"Mikey..."

Frank walks over to the boy and touches him softly.

"Hey, why don't you stay for a while?"

Mikey doesn't mean to, but he flinches.

"Ah, that's okay, you probably have plans and all and I don’t want to ruin them again...I mean ruin them."

"I don't have any plans and you wouldn't ruin them. I miss you."

Frank confesses and hopes Mikey will stay. It was nice to hear those words. They pulled at something in Mikey's heart that had long been dormant.

"I guess I could stay for a little while."

He gave a small smile.

Frank smiles softly and it's the first real smile he's had in a while.

"Come sit down."

Mikey walks in. It's been a while since he has been in Frank's...and Gerard's home. There are little touches that remind him that the older sibling lives there. He sits on the sofa and winces quietly before he sinks into the plush fabric.

"How are you, Mikey, really?"

Frank asks, knowing Mikey always talked to him, but knowing that's probably changed now.

"I'm alright I guess, I mean , you know work and the life and all."

He chuckles, but it is empty.

"But I'm boring, how about you. What have you been up to? How is business?"

Mikey feels like he is deliberately avoiding mentioning his brother.

"Working night and day. The business is going great, despite the frown on my face."

Frank says and scoffs a little.

"Ah yes the life of an entrepreneur I guess."

Mikey laughs lightly. Speaking of light, he is starting to feel a little light headed again. He wondered what was in that drink now that Quinn gave him before he left their house. Oh well.

"So what are your plans for the holidays? They are right around the corner you know."

"I don't have any plans, honestly."

Frank says quietly before piping up again.

"Maybe you could spend the holidays with me!"

"Oh uh...wouldn't I be in the way of..."

Mikey was confused. Where was Gerard? Why was Frank talking like he was not around anymore. He still didn't ask though.

"You wouldn't be in the way at all. I told you that the last time we spoke and I meant it, Mikes."

"Well...alright, but um...what would you want to do?"

Now Mikey truly thinks something is up with his brother and Frank.

"I don't know, we could cook and just have some good times. Watch holiday movies and listen to holiday music. You know, sappy holiday shit."

Frank says with a chuckle.

Now Mikey laughs and it is real.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

After a few more minutes of discussing plans, Mikey agrees be there on Friday, Christmas Eve. They hug and it feels really good to be held by someone that truly cares about him. As he walks out of the town house and hails a cab, he gets text.

*Mikey baby got the party favors, you coming?*

Mikey smiles and texts back.

*Fuck yeah, on my way now.*

When he gets in the cab he directs him to Bert’s house. He knows that Quinn and Jepha are going to be there and that he can get fucked up and not worry about brothers who apparently abandon everyone.

* * *

Ray walks into his office and sits down at his desk. He loosens his tie and unbuttons his too button. His assistant pokes his head into the room.

"Dr. Toro, did you need anything else before I clock out?"

Ray shakes his head and flags the boy off.

"No, everything is good here."

"If you want I could clock out and come back. We could talk or... you could... and I can lend an ear..."

"I don't really..."

"It'll only be talking and listening, I promise."

"Okay, Caleb. Go and clock out."

The boy disappears after flashing Ray a bright smile. Ray takes off his tie and opens his drawer to put it inside. He sees the picture he keeps of him and Mikey and takes it out. He looks at it sadly, for a few minutes. It isn't until Caleb comes back that he puts it back and closes the drawer slowly.

He misses Mikey, more than he's ever missed anything, but they parted ways. Ray wishes he had just supported Mikey and then they would still be together. He wishes he would've done anything to keep Mikey by his side, but he didn't, and now he's paying the price. He looks at Caleb as he sits down across from him. Caleb smiles a little and shrugs.

"So... I'm all ears."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

Mikey is feeling really good. He has actually been looking forward to Friday all week. He had some rough scenes this week and the left him a little bruised. The paycheck makes up for it and the pills help. He has a bottle of fairly expensive wine that Bert gave him. He would have spent his own money, but he needed to keep saving. Every little bit was needed for his grand plan to work, but today he was not going to think of that. Today he was going to think about how much fun he was going to have with Frank. The cab let him out and he gave him a nice tip wishing him happy holidays cause he didn’t want to be rude if the guy was Jewish or something. He walked up to Frank's house and knocked.

Frank wipes his hands on his apron and jogs out of the kitchen. He turns the music down a little and goes to the door.

"Hey, you!"

He says when he opens the door. He pulls Mikey into a warm hug and closes the door.

"Ahgh, your squishing me!"

Mikey giggled as he was practically lifted off the ground by Frank.

"I'm gonna drop the wine you nut job!"

Frank laughs and puts Mikey down.

"Sorry."

He chuckles as he heads back towards the kitchen, gesturing forever Mikey to follow him.

"I was just about to make the cookies. Want to help me?"

"Uh, duh."

Mikey goes into the kitchen where he can feel the over warming already. He sees the bowl with the flour in it and the bowl with the eggs.

"So what can I do?"

"Get to mixing!"

Frank says enthusiastically. Mikey heads to the bowls and picks up the spoon. He measures out the sugar and vanilla and pours them in the egg bowl. He beats it till it is smooth. He then grabs the bowl of dry ingredients that Frank made before he arrived.  Frank goes to the oven and takes out the roasted potatoes he made. He sits it on the stove top and admires it.

*waaachoooo*

Mikey shakes his head and blinks. He is covered in flour now. Frank turns around to see Mikey covered. He laughs and grabs a towel. He pulls out his phone and takes a quick picture of Mikey, still laughing. He then goes and starts wiping Mikey face off.

"Really?"

Mikey cannot believe he took a picture first. He reaches into the bowl and grabs some flour.

"Oh you think its funny Frankie? Well let's see how you like it!"

He throws the handful of flour at Frank. Frank coughs and laughs.

"Hey!"

He goes back to the bowl and grabs a handful just as Mikey did and smashes it on Mikey's forehead.

"Fuck!"

Now it's on. Mikey grabs more flour and dumps it down Frank's shirt,

"Shit, Mikey!"

Frank yells and laughs as he pulls Mikey close and grabs flour, pushing it into Mikey's hair.

"Ha!"

"Oh, you think that's funny huh? You think you got the best of me Iero?"

Mikey grabs the bowl of egg mixture and stalks at Frank trapping him the corner of the kitchen. He smiled sweetly and grabs his pants.

"No one out does a Way."

With that he pours the mixture in Frank's pants before Frank can even react.

Frank gasps harshly and groans.

"Michaaaeeel!"

Mikey laughs and steps into Frank's personal space. He reaches out and rubs the sugary goo around in Frank's crotch. He leans in and whispers in his ear.

"That's what you get when you mess around with me."

Mikey gives one last push and then walks out of the kitchen heading for the bathroom. Frank stands there, biting his lip softly, and tasting nothing but flour. He leaves the kitchen, following after Mikey so he can wash up. Mikey has the water adjusted to the perfect temperature now. He slips off his shirt shaking the flour out into the garbage. He unzips his jeans and slowly pulls them down when he hears the bathroom door open.

"Mind if I join you?"

Mikey grinned and slipped his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Sure, your shower is fucking huge anyway."

He dropped his pants on the floor and then dusting a bit more flour off in to the garbage, he stepped into the stream. Frank chuckles and closes the door. He begins undressing by the door and when he's done he enters the shower on the opposite side of Mikey.

"I missed this. I swear. A regular shower is nothing when you have experienced having three shower heads at once."

Mikey groaned as the warm water from two of them cascaded down his body. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, that he knew was his brother's, and began to wash his hair. Frank feels like a hound as he sniffs after the scent rising in the room. Gerard's scent has worn off both pillows and the sheets too. Every now and then Frank subconsciously smells it when he's walking through work or anywhere really.

"You can use this shower whenever you want."

Frank says as he starts washing his own hair.

"You're welcomed to stay awhile, too..."

He says quietly, but loud enough for Mikey to hear.

"Mmmm, thanks. The water sucks at my place. I take showers at Bert's, but I have to pay for them and usually Jepha and Quinn want in on the action, but the pills help dull the pain."

Mikey puts his face under the water and rinses his hair out. He then grabs the soap and pops the top. He inhales the scent and sighs. It is the musky woodsey scent that is his brother. He pours it on the loofa and starts to wash his chest.

"You know... Ray really misses you."

Frank looks back at Mikey, hoping not to upset him by bringing Ray up, but it's true. The last time Ray saw Frank all he could talk about was how much he missed him. The last time they spoke it had been twenty days since Mikey had been gone and he said he was giving up on love completely. Frank remembers feeling that way at one point.

"He'll get over me. There are better people out there than Michael James Fuck up Way for him."

Mikey strains to reach his back, but his arms are just not long enough.

"Would you mind?"

He holds the loofa out for Frank to take. He walks over and takes it. He starts washing Mikey’s back thoroughly, massaging him at the same time.

"Mikey... you and Ray were it. There's no one better for him than you and he still knows that."

"Nah, there are a million of me in this world. He deserves better than a used fuck boy."

Mikey didn't mean it, but he started to cry. He knew that Frank could see the bruises and indents on his body. Some intentional, most not. Most from drunken and drugged dubious sex. All covered with makeup the next day so he could be the innocent Electric Kid that gets defiled in every video. In fact the last time he had his cock in anyone was when he was with his brother and Frank. This realization really makes the tears flow.

"Ray would never see you that way. He would just take care of you and love you."

Frank turns Mikey and hugs him. Mikey feels like he has not been held like this in years, even though it has only been a few months. He sinks into it feeling his knees weakening and wills Frank to hold him up with his strong arms and even stronger heart. Frank holds Mikey tighter and lets him cry.

"I think you're still beautiful."

Frank whispers into his ear softly. And Mikey can't help the reaction that his body is giving off. Frank is being gentle with him and his breath is warm on the shell of his ear as he whispers his reassurances and Mikey lets out a small moan. Frank hears the noise and pulls back a little to kiss Mikey's cheek. He moves the kisses back to Mikey's ear and whispers again...

"You're always going to be important to more people than you think."

A whimper escapes Mikey as he can feel his cock deciding to join in the conversation. Lately he has had to have a fluffer on set, which he never needed before, or use more pills, but just with Frank's breath he is nearly at attention. Frank moves his mouth to Mikey's neck and sucks softly. He moves into him and pulls him closer.

"Frankie..."

The water temp is starting to cool down now, but Mikey's body feels like he is on fire with every area that Frank's mouth touches.

"Wanna go back to my room?"

Frank presses Mikey against the wall and kisses along his jawline.

"Fuck, yes, please take me..."

Mikey can't even finish his sentence as his words are swallowed by Frank's mouth which he hungrily can't get enough of. Frank moans into Mikey's mouth and turns off the water jets. He pulls Mikey out of the shower with him without stopping their kiss. He grabs a towel and starts drying Mikey's body and then his own. He picks Mikey up and wraps his legs around his waist. He kisses him as he carries him through the house and to his bedroom. Mikey expects to be pushed against the wall and taken with passion and fury, but instead, Frank puts him on the bed softly finally breaking the kiss. Mikey looks up at him like he's a God.

"Frankie..."

Frank looks down at the boy.

"Yes?"

He leans down and kisses Mikey's neck and then looks back at him.

"I don't deserve this, I don’t deserve you. You belong to my brother now. You're not mine to share anymore."

Frank's brows furrow and he frowns.

"Your brother doesn't want me anymore."

He bites his lip and sighs.

"You deserve everything. At least you came to check on me and then spent the holidays with me. It means more than you know."

"What do you mean he..."

But Mikey's word were cut off by Frank again and then Mikey's knew the time for talking was over.

*

*

*

They didn't fuck, which was surprising to Mikey. Instead they had a heated make out session like two hormonal teenagers. After they were both spent they lay in each other’s arms as they tell their stories.

"Wow Gee really said that to you huh and then he just walked out?"

"Yeah. He never came back. No phone call or anything. Text, email, letter, nothing. I haven't seen him at all either. He hasn't been to work."

"Have you contacted the guys?"

Mikey figures that Gerard would have said something to Patrick and Pete a least.

"No."

Frank admits.

"I just thought they'd call me if they knew where he was. If they do, then I guess I was wrong."

Mikey sits there contemplating. He knows his brother and he has to still be in town.

"Frankie, grab your laptop and bring it in here please."

"Okay."

Frank gets up and goes to get his laptop. He grabs water also and goes back to the bedroom. He gives Mikey the laptop and lays down next to him, opening the water, and taking a swig before handing it to Mikey. Mikey logs onto the website using his own name. He goes into the user library and searches names.

"Being a shareholder, I have access to several parts of the website including who is watching when."

He finds Frank's name and smirks.

"Well there Frank, it seems you are watching a few videos right now."

He starts to trace the IP address getting more excited as he goes.

"Got him! Come on Frankie, get dressed."

Mikey jumps out of the bed and pulls on a pair of Gerard's pants.

Frank sits there looking at the floor for a while.

"I don't know if he'd want to see me, but you should definitely go."

"Nope, you are coming with me and we are going to knock some sense into the beautiful sexy boy's head."

"I'll drive you, but I'm just going to stay in the car."

Frank stands up and grabs a pair of jeans and a sweater.

'That's what he thinks.' Mikey lets move through his head, but he just nods to Frank agreeably. He would worry about how to get him out of the car later. Right now he was excited that they were going to find Gerard and he could not wait.

* * *

Gerard continued to frown at the video of Mikey. He as not happy at all. He was not enjoying the sex. It was nothing like it was with Patrick and him or...Gerard does not want to think about the last time he had both Frank and Mikey. Those days are gone. A knock at the door startles him and he remembers that he ordered room service. Gerard slides out of bed and ties his robe.

"Come in please. You can set it on the table."

He fishes for his wallet to tip the waiter.

The door opens and Frank and Mikey walk inside. Frank's eyes instantly land on his husband. Mikey is laughing cause he knows Gerard doesn't see them yet.

"Listen all I have is a ten, unless you can break a twenty."

Gerard turns around and turns white.

"Frankie."

Then all he sees is black. Frank goes over to Gerard and catches him. He carries his limp body to the bed and lays him down. He'll be coming to soon.

"I guess he was surprised huh?"

"Excuse me, is everything okay?"

Mikey turned around and saw the waiter that Gerard thought he was.

"Yeah, sure, he was just tired after the shower."

Mikey grabbed the fallen ten.

"He you go."

The guy smiled and bowed and then left. Frank closed the door and looked around the room as he walked back to the bed.

"Seems he doesn't need me."

"Frankie, he said your name, not mine. He didn't even notice I was there."

Mikey draped an arm over Frank's shoulder.

"Let’s watch a movie while we wait for him to wake up."

Mikey was right, he did say his name, but he still doesn't know.

"Yeah, okay."

*

*

*

Gerard was warm. Warmer than he had felt in a long time. He was being held between two warm bodies and it felt so good. He snuggled in more and yawned pulling one next to him more. Frank sighs and moves into Gerard more. Mikey smiled and turned so that he was spooning Gerard with his head on his shoulder.

"This feels so right."

"Mhmm."

Mikey put his face is Gerard's hair and sneezed frowning.

"He smells wrong. He doesn't smell like Gerard."

"You're right."

Frank sniffs him and frowns.

"Do you know why he ran?"

"I found out about the contest thing. He wanted to see you again. I asked him if he wanted to do it all again and he got upset and this is the first time I'm seeing him."

Frank shrugs and continues.

"He had been pretty bent on seeing you again... it's like it was the only thing that mattered to him anymore. I tried to be supportive, but..."

Frank sighs.

"I just started accepting that I wasn't of much importance anymore. Him leaving pushed me to truly believe it."

"Oh Frankie."

Mikey crawled over Gerard into Frank's lap.

"Frankie, that's not why he ran, he ran cause he thought he fucked up."

Frank looks down and scoffs.

"Yeah, in marrying me."

"Jesus Christ Frank, he is so crazy about you, he chose you over me. "

"No, he didn't. He really didn't. He married me, because _you_ were there to support. After you left everything went downhill, I could barely make him smile. How did we find him... because he was watching _you_ online. You're the _one_

who matters."

Frank frowns and shakes his head.

"He didn't even call me. Not once. I'm nothing. I mean nothing to him."

"Frank, Gerard only runs away when he believes there is no hope. That's what we do. I ran away from him on your wedding day. I thought he would never want to speak to me again, same with Ray."

"That's the thing, Mikey. I thought he would know there's always a chance for us to make things better. He never has to run from me and you don't have to run from him... or Ray. They both love you so much. You don't understand."

"No we don't Frank you're right. All we know is running. We ran from our parents when they found out about us. We ran from abusive boyfriends. We ran from anyone that tried to trap us, but I can see that you are not that and I need to tell him that it is okay to stop running. That's why I came with you."

Frank just hangs his head.

"Mmmm, Frankie, 'm cold."

Mikey looks over and Gerard and smiles.

"See, I bet that is not the first time he has said that."

Frank smiles a little and lifts Mikey up to move back over to Gerard. He holds him tightly and snuggles his head into his neck. Mikey sees this and smiles.

"I'm gonna grab a drink."

Mikey steps out of the bedroom and grabs his coat. His work here is done. He quietly slips on his shoes and heads to the door. Frank has Gerard back and that makes him happy. He checks his phone. Bert has called him four times. He slips out the door and calls back.

* * *

Frank gets up and rushes out the room.

"Mikey... please, promise, you'll come and see him. Please."

But Mikey was gone once again without a word...just like he said he does. Frank shakes his head and chuckles bitterly. He goes back into the room and gets back in the bed, wrapping his arms back around Gerard, and pulling him in.

*

*

*

Gerard wakes up having to piss. He tries to get up, but finds that something is holding him down. He opens his eyes and gasps. Frank is there. His Frank. Gerard thinks it has to be a dream. He reaches out and touches Frank's face feeling the rough skin.

"Are you real?"

Frank groans and holds Gerard tighter. Gerard leans in and touches his lips with his own lightly. Frank lets out a content sigh. Gerard smiles and presses in to kiss more. Frank pushes begins returning the kiss a little. Gerard missed this. He wants more, but he is not going to take it. He caresses Frank's face lightly.

"Frankie."

"Hmmm?"

"Baby, open your eyes please?"

Frank yawns and stretches his body before curling up and opening his eyes slowly.

"Hi handsome."

"Hi."

Frank says hoarsely.

Gerard reaches behind him and grabs for his bottle of water.

"Here baby, drink."

Frank takes the water and props up on his elbow to drink some. He hands it back to Gerard and wipes at his mouth.

"You're here, you're really here."

"Yeah."

Gerard leaned in and kissed him again. Frank returns the kiss, but he's a little uncertain about it.

"I missed you. I missed you so much Frankie."

"Really?"

Frank asks in doubt.

"Yes. I...I'm sorry I left. I never should have. I should not have yelled at you either and I will understand if you don't want me anymore."

Gerard started to pull away.

"You know that will never be the case. I'm just afraid you don't want me anymore. You didn't call or come back. You'd still be gone right now had I not come here."

"I..."

"Do you still love me?"

Gerard started to cry.

"I do, I never stopped."

"Do you still want me?"

Gerard looked at Frank and sat up. He untied his robe and slipped it off.

"Gerard..."

Frank looks at his body and moved his eyes to his cock. Gerard trails his hands up and down his chest and then moves one hand up to his hair and the other onto his cock. He begins a lazy stroke all the while looking at Frank.

"This is for you to see and only you."

Frank watches him and his breathing is more shallow now. He looks into his eyes and bites his lip. Gerard increases his pace a little and starts thrusting up into his fist. His mouth drops in an O as a moan slips from it.

"Gee..."

Hearing Frank moan his name causes Gerard to put on an even better show. He slowly slips his fingers from his hair to his mouth and sucks on his fingers.

"Fuck, Gee..."

Frank moves closer to him and runs his hands up his thighs. He pulls his fingers out and runs them down his chest and moves them between his legs as he leans forward to catch Frank's mouth. Frank kisses Gerard and bites his lip, tugging on it while staring at him.

"I missed you."

"Me t-tooo"

Gerard stuttered sucking on Frank's lip as he pushed a finger inside himself.

"Tell me how much you missed me."

"I jerked off every night thinking about you. I listened t-t-to your voice on my saved messages."

Frank leans into his ear and talks seductively in it.

"Is my voice turning you on right now?"

Gerard shivered.

"Y-Y-Yes, so much."

He added another finger. Frank smirks against his ear and nibbles and sucks on his love. He moves one of his hands to Gerard's cock and starts stroking him, removing Gerard's hand.

"You missed feeling me touch you?"

"Yessssss."

Gerard is writhing now.

Frank moves his other hand to Gerard's hand inside of him and pulls his fingers out. He pushes his own fingers inside of him, three at a time.

"How does it feel, Gee?"

Not enough, want more!"

"What do you want? Say it."

"Ah, fuck me, please, fuck me, I need it so bad. I need your cock in me."

Gerard had no shame at this point.

"Undress me, Gee."

Gerard growled and practically ripped off Frank's clothing. He pushed him down on the bed as he pulled his boxers down and sucked his cock all the way into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh Gee!"

He moans and pushes up into his mouth. Gerard is acting like a starving man the way he is devouring Gerard's cock.

"Shit, so good... too good..."

Gerard pulls off squeezing Frank's cock at the base.

"Oh no you don’t mother fucker."

He crawls in Frank lap and impales himself on Frank's cock fully.

"God!"

Frank digs his nails into Gerard's hips and moans loudly.

"You feel so good."

Frank starts fucking up into Gerard.

"More fuck fuck, more, want more Fuck me!"

Frank turns Gerard over so that he's on top. He lifts his legs onto his shoulder and fucks deeply into his husband. Gerard is crying, but it is tears of joy. He has missed this. He was stupid to leave. He didn't even want to touch his cock. He wanted Frank to make him cum just like this.

"So good, never letting you leave again."

"No never, stay forever. Fuck love you so much!"

"Love you so much, too, Gee."

Frank buries his head in Gerard's neck and kisses and sucks at his clavicle as he moves deep inside of him.

"Please Frankie, please make me cum with just your cock."

"Oh, fuck."

He moans and moves one of Gerard's legs around his waist. He kisses him and looks at him as he angles his hips, searching for Gerard's prostate. Gerard gasps when he finds it. He arches his back and screams a little too loud for a hotel.

"That's it, baby. Scream for me. Love when you do."

It was a good thing that Frank did cause Gerard let out a long one as he started to cum.

"Yes, yes, yes."

Frank keeps moving into Gerard.

Gerard was fucked out now. He was blissfully numb as he let Frank just use him. Frank fucks him hard and deep and before he knows it he's losing it inside of his husband.

"God, love you so much."

And Gerard feels it. He feels his husband's essence coating his body on the inside and it feels right and perfect and he never wants to go without it again.

"Love you."

Frank sobs softly and trembles one last time.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and held him.

"Take me home baby."

Frank nods and kisses Gerard passionately.


	11. The Red Ones Make me Fly and The Blue Ones Help Me Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucky number 13."
> 
> Mikey was fighting for his life and everyone was worried about him. He had a brother that cared and a brother in law that cared. He even had friends that cared. Spencer had only Mikey and now he didn't even have him. They would get him better and then take him back with open arms. He would leave Spencer too.
> 
> "It won't hurt."
> 
> Spencer picked up the glass of water on the floor of the tub. He looked at it and then the pills again.
> 
> "Just one swallow and then peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I can't believe how many fics are ending for me! I am excited for what is to come int the future and I have a ton of ideas that I want to eventually try and write! ^-^
> 
> If you have not gotten a chance, please check out one of my newest fics **Bible Black**. It's just me writing that one, but I still hope you like it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Head First For Halos ~ My Chemical Romance

Gerard walked into their home and took in a deep breath. It felt so good to be there again after being gone for so long. He touched every surface with his fingers taking it all in. He went into the bathroom and sniffed his shampoo. He needed to take a shower, but first he needed his bedroom. Gerard walked in and saw the unmade bed. He crawled into it and mushed his face into the pillow to inhale...

"Mikey."

The pillow should have smelled like Frank, but instead it smelled like his brother. It had the same scent as his shampoo too. Mikey was here and he had used the shower. Gerard was confused. If he was here, why isn’t he still here?

"Frankie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Come here please?"

Gerard held the pillow to his chest and kept his nose in it. Frank walked into the bedroom and looked at Gerard. He knew he must've smelled Mikey.

"Yes?"

"Was Mikey here?"

Gerard looked at Frank pleading with him to say yes. He just had to know about his little brother.

"Yes, he was."

"Why isn't he still here?"

"He, um, he... ran."

"Uh...yeah, we kind of do that. Was he at least alright, did he look alright? I mean it seemed like you took care of him while he was here."

Gerard was genuinely smiling. He knew Frank was great at taking care of family.

"He was... he wasn't happy, but I did my best to keep him smiling while he was here."

Frank smiles a little.

"He held you back at the hotel."

"He was there. I…knew I felt him. Oh Frankie, I am so worried about him. His videos are questionable and he looks almost strung out."

Gerard felt the tears slipping down.'

"He's... he's not in good shape. He needs you and he needs Ray back."

"That's why he ran. He thinks he is doing the right thing. He brought us together and now..."

"Well, it's not the right thing."

"So you guys rescued me and now we will rescue him."

Gerard smiled at Frank.

"So how do we find him?"

"I don't know. Maybe Spencer knows."

"That would make sense. Maybe they are living together. I'll call Ryan and Brendon and see if I can get some answers."

Gerard beckoned Frank over to him. He goes over and climbs onto the bed. Gerard put the pillow down and took Frank's hand connecting their wedding rings.

“I love you Frankie so much and I am sorry that I ran away and I swear I will never do anything like that again. I just want our family back and it is just not complete without Mikey in it.”

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes.

"I hope you feel the same way too."

"I do, Gee."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank softly.

"Then let’s go bring Mikey home."

* * *

Brendon was toweling off from the shower. He walked past Ryan using the computer and kissed his shoulder.

"Showers all yours baby. I left you plenty of hot water."

"Thanks Bren."

Brendon smiled and sat on the bed combing his hair. The phone rang near Ryan.

"You got that baby?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ryan picks up the phone and leans back in his chair.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, It's Gee."

"Hey, what's up, Gee?"

"Can you and Brendon come over or meet us somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah, sure, but is everything okay?"

"It will be I think and maybe it will benefit all of us. Did you want to come here or maybe meet at the diner, our treat?"

"I guess we could come there."

"Wonderful, we will see you in a couple hours then."

Gerard hung up with a blown kiss and looked at Frank.

"So?"

"Well we better finish our discussion so that I can get cooking for our friends."

Gerard climbs into Frank's lap and places his arms around his neck.

"Now tell me...did you sleep with my brother or did you "sleep" with my brother and..."

He leans in and whispers in frank's ear nibbling it lightly.

"I want all the details."

Frank moans softly.

"I didn't sleep with him; we just had a... passionate... and heated make out session."

"Really? Did he go down on you? He has a great mouth you know and a very talented tongue."

Gerard dragged his tongue down the shell of Frank's ear and nibbled his jaw.

"Shit..."

Frank moans a little louder.

"Or did you go down on him. He likes to pull hair and fuck your mouth. "

Gerard slid to his knees running his hands over Frank's thighs.

"Mmmm..."

Frank looks down at Gerard and bites his lip.

"We went down on each other."

"Sounds delicious. Wish I had time to go down on you. I mean after all, I taught him everything he knows...personally."

Gerard pushed up on his knees and then stood up stretching then he started to get naked. When he had everything off except his underwear, he walked to the closet and grabbed one of his many aprons. He tied it on and then headed to the door.

"Well, I have a fabulous meal to cook. Would you be a dearheart and straighten out the living room. Thanks Frankie."

He then slipped his underwear off and with a wink tossed them at Frank and left the room. Frank picked them up and smirked. He slid out of bed and headed to the living room. He started tossing things in the trash and straightening out the magazines that lined the coffee table. Once he was done with that he vacuumed the carpet and sofa. After that he looked around the room, admiring his work.

"Looks good to me. Now let me go look at something better."

Frank goes to the kitchen to get a glimpse of Gerard's sexy body and perfect ass parading around the kitchen. Gerard had the radio on and was listening to some Latin rhythms. He was wiggling his hips as he mixed the ingredients in the bowl. His hands were sticky as he scooped out the dough onto the sheet pan and then bending over slipped them into the oven. Frank bit his lip at that sight and put his hands into his pockets. 'My God.' He says to himself as he continues to look at him. Gerard stood back up and then moved to start cooking the ingredients on the stove. Frank quietly goes to sit down and continue watching him, wanting to do way more than that, but knowing that he obviously can't this moment, because Gerard is cooking. The oven dings and Gerard bends over again to pull the pie shells out. He then fills them up with the ingredients from the pot and then covers them with cheese and breadcrumbs. He puts them back in and closes the oven door, but does not stand back up.

"Well now, we have half an hour till they get here and 20 min. till the food is done. I wonder what we could do to occupy our time."

Frank smirks at Gerard and rolls his eyes. He gets down on his knees and crawls over to Gerard.

"Brace yourself."

It's the only warning he gives before leaning forward, parting Gerard's ass cheeks, and pushing his tongue inside of him.

"Fuck."

Gerard made sure to grip the counter and not the oven door as Frank ate him out. He loved that Frank did this for him. He loved that Frank was so into the taste of his skin, his body, him. He felt his knees already starting to give way, but he held his ground. Frank spanks him and grips his ass while still eating him.

"Mmmm..."

Frank hums inside of him, loving his taste, his scent, his tightness... everything. He swirls his tongue inside of him.

* * *

"Do you think we should have brought more than one bottle of wine or maybe dessert?"

Brendon had not been to Frank's house, only Gerard's apartment when he lived with Mikey and he was nervous. He knew that Frank had money and he wondered if they were under dressed.

"Chillax, baby. Frank's not like that. I mean, yes, he's got it, but he's not a douche about it. He's not gonna say anything about us not having a ton of bottles."

"Okay okay, sorry, I just..."

Brendon started to breathe again...till he turned onto Frank's street.

"Holy shit, look at these houses!"

Ryan laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, pretty glamourous, huh."

Brendon freaked out about where to park, but finally chose an area far from the house.

"What, I just don’t want to hit the car door against anything."

Brendon felt the need to defend himself against Ryan's rolling eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go."

They get to the door knock and wait. After a minute Brandon knocks again...still nothing.

"What should we do?"

"Well they knew we were coming so maybe..."

Ryan reaches for the knob and tries it.

"Nope."

He then moves and lifts up a rather heavy plant - vase thingy and pulls a key from underneath.

"Gerard told me I could use this whenever I was down about... Spence-cerrr."

He adds at the end of the nickname not feeling entitled to it anymore. He moves to the door and opens it without any hassle and walks inside. He can hear music playing and thinks that's why they didn't hear them so it's no use calling out for them since they're nowhere in sight.

"Hello?"

Brendon feels weird walking in. He looks around the huge place and marvels how he can see Frank and Gerard mixed in all the rooms they pass.

"So this is what marriage is like huh?"

Brendon is mumbling to himself, when he thinks he hears voices.

"Hey I think they are in here."

Brendon follows the voices and sees a dining room laid out for them. There is also a breakfast nook with an island, bar stools and a window that you can see into the kitchen. He sees the swinging door.

"Hey guys were...h e r e..."

Brendon's words fall from his lips. Ryan bumps into Brendon and looks up at him like he's stupid until he sees why he stopped.

"Feels so good, Gee. Never get enough of you."

Frank has Gerard bent over the island with one hand connected with Gerard's hip and the other is moving up to Gerard's hair. Frank turns his head and kisses him deeply while pushing into him.

"No wonder they didn't answer."

Brendon doesn't move...he can't he is rooted to the spot watching Frank take Gerard expertly and he is unfortunately growing hard.

"Ah fuck Frankie."

Gerard breaks the kiss panting as he pushes back trying to get Frank in deeper. Ryan knows Brendon like the back of his hand so he knows this is turning him on. He reaches around Brendon and rubs his cock to confirm what he already knew.

"Yup."

He says before moving his hand and looking back at the two men. Frank's fucking into Gerard harder now, barely pulling out with each stroke.

"Fuck, Gee... c-close... so close..."

Frank angles his hips, searching for Gerard's spot and finding it instantly.

Brendon fights to close his eyes as Ryan starts to pull his cock out. He wants to protest, this can't be right. He is in his boyfriend's friend's house watching him and his husband fuck and now he is being jerked off. Can this moment get anymore insane?

"Ah ah ah fuck..."

Gerard heavy lids open as he turns his head and he sees Brendon standing in the dining room watching him and Frank fucking. Gerard moans loudly. He forgot what a turn on it was to be watched. He wants to perform now. He begins to lift up his body so his chest is off the island. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls it down to his mouth where he sucks on his fingers and starts to rotate his hips.

"Fuck, Gee... what are you..."

He looks in the same direction as Gerard and sees the boys in the dining room.

"Mmmm, wanna show them how good you look being so bad?"

Frank fucks into Gerard harder and pulls his hair again. Ryan tightens his grip on Brendon's cock a little and strokes him a smidgen faster.

"You like what you see?"

Ryan asks Brendon in a low, seductive voice.

"Ah ah, fuck yes, so pretty."

Gerard's heart picks up. He forgot what it was like for someone other than his close friends to call him pretty and of course Frank. It makes him want to preen more. He slowly pushes Frank away and then gets down on his knees and takes his cock into his mouth. Frank gasps and grips Gerard's hair in one hand and the island with the other.

"Gee..."

Frank moans loudly and lets his head fall back, not trusting his eyes to watch the sight before him; he knows it'll make him explode.

"This is the best part, cause Gerard is so good with his mouth."

Ryan pushes his cock into Brendon as he dirty talks and strokes him.

"Shit!"

Brendon's first instinct is to clench up, but then again, Ryan is not going to go into him dry and he would be a shit boyfriend if he didn't give him a place to rub off. He wiggles his hips so that Ryan's cock nestles better in the crack of his ass and it feels really good. He looks back over to where Gerard and Frank are and can't see as much of Gerard as he did before. It causes him to whimper without realizing it.

"We can get closer, baby."

Ryan moves Brendon towards the window.

Knowing exactly why he whimpered.

"Is that better?"

He asks and moves up to kiss at Brendon's neck. Now Brendon can see everything and he is even more turned on. He wants Ryan to fuck him. He goes to ask when he hears a timer go off.

"Shit, the pies!"

Gerard let's go of Frank's cock and runs to the stove opening the oven and goes to grab them.

"Gee no!"

Brendon pulls away from Ryan and runs in with is cock hanging out and his pants falling. He grabs the man's hands.

"Oven mitts."

Gerard blinks and then looks. He was about to reach in and touch a hot pan. He grabs the oven mitt and pulls the baking sheet out placing it on the stove. He closes the oven and both him and Brendon stand up.

"Thanks."

They look ridiculous next to each other with raging hard ons and barely dressed, but Brendon can't help, but smile.

"Anytime."

Frank bursts into laughter, not being able to hold it in any longer and Ryan joins him, walking into the kitchen. Gerard and Brendon do the same. Brendon pulls his pants up and washes his hands.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Yeah, me too?"

Frank's pulling his pajamas up. Gerard laughs.

"How about one of you gets glasses and..."

"Oh, we brought wine."

Gerard smiles.

"Ryan can you open the wine please."

"Yeah, sure."

He leaves the kitchen to go get it from the dining room. Frank goes to the sink to wash his own hands before helping Gerard with the rest of the food. Brendon grabs the glasses as Ryan returns with the wine. He kisses him and then sets the glasses for pouring. Ryan begins pouring the wine slowly into each glass. Frank steals one of the glasses and sips the wine.

"Nice."

"Thanks, Brendon picked it.”

Brendon blushed at the compliment and Gerard leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You have good taste."

"He does, doesn't he."

Ryan says with a smirk.

"And thank you for cooking for us, by the way.

Now Brendon really blushed as everyone around him laughed lightly.

"Perhaps I will have to have a taste sometime."

Gerard walked out of the kitchen to the dining room with the platter of food swinging his hips being still only in an apron. Every single eye in the room followed after him and then their bodies. It's almost as if they're all being controlled by Gerard's ass. Frank makes sure he makes it out of the kitchen first, not wanting to lose sight of Gerard. Ryan notices and laughs, but Frank couldn't give a shit. He married Gerard for a reason, because he's enticing, and not just sexually.

"I should probably slip into a something else to eat. I'll be right back. You guys go ahead and start."

Gerard flipped his hair and then headed toward the bedroom.

"Awe, man. Do you have to?"

Frank says and doesn't notice it's out loud until he hears Ryan and Brendon giggling amongst themselves.

"I think it might be better for the chairs Frank."

Brendon laid a hand on Franks shoulder steering him to one of the a fore mentioned chairs.

"You guys weren't actually supposed to hear that."

He says as he sits down at the table.

"Well... we weren't supposed to see things either, but that happened."

Ryan says as he smirks.

"You two almost made my boyfriend leave me."

He says jokingly.

"Awww Ry, I would never leave you just because I yi yi yi yi..."

Brendon started to stutter as Gerard came out of the bedroom.

"Well then gentlemen, shall we eat?"

He placed his hands on his waist and cocked his hip. Frank looks at Gerard and his mouth drops. This is the man he fell in love with before even knowing him.

"Gerard... we didn't finish... and I was pretty close... and now I'm about to go over the deep end. You couldn't find something less..... of a turn on."

Frank pauses looking for the right words, because nothing Gerard ever wears will be a turn off. Ryan just laughs at Frank and looks over at Brendon.

"You mean this old thing? Ryan darling, it seems that my Frankie is having a little problem handling The Professor, be a sweetheart Sugar and show him how it's done."

Ryan looks over at Brendon briefly and then put on his game face. He chuckles slowly and stands up, walking over to Gerard, and running his hand up his chest. Frank does the same thing Ryan had done and looked over at Brendon when Ryan touched Gerard. He doesn't seem to mind it and Frank nods and turns back to the "scene" in front of him. Ryan's now palming Gerard's cock and he moves his mouth to Gerard's. Brendon is back into his trance as basically a live porn is taking place before him. Ryan is telling Gerard everything to do and Gerard is being perfectly sub.

"Is this what it was like to watch Gerard?"

Frank chuckles a little.

"Well what is it like for you?"

"I can't describe it other than beautiful. Sugar and Spice were like the perfect couple for me."

Brendon looked down for a second before he looked at Frank.

"I miss Spencer. I miss watching him and Ryan together and I miss them taking care of me. Do you miss Mikey?"

Frank looks at Brendon and nods.

"Every day."

"Wish there was a way to bring them both back."

Gerard moaning drops the conversation for both men as then turn their attention back to the show in front of them.

*

*

*

"It's been a while since I had dinner and a good show."

The four of them were lazing in the living room. Frank was on the sofa with his head in Gerard's lap and Ryan was the same with Brendon on the floor.

"So...what's up? You guys wanted to ask us something?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you guys knew where Spencer stays and if he still stays with Mikey."

Ryan sighs and looks at Frank.

"We don't know where he is. Maybe he's somewhere fucking someone."

Frank's eyebrows raise high on his forehead.

"Wow, um... oh. We just wanted to know, because of Mikey..."

"I'm sorry, I miss Mikey too, trust me."

Ryan shakes his head.

"But Spencer wanted nothing to do with us so we don't know where he is."

Gerard frowned.

"Ryan do you think if Spencer wanted to come back, would you take him back?"

"There's nothing to take back. He left me... he chose fucking twinks over me. I don't think he wants me... and that's fine. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me."

Frank rubs Ryan's back and gives him a very small sympathetic smile.

Gerard was shocked atRyan's venom. Even he wasn't that angry at his brother.

"Ryan, I..."

Suddenly the front door flew open and Spencer burst in. His shirt was splattered with blood and some kind of brown substance.

"GERARD FRANK!"

"Spencer?"

Spencer didn't even acknowledge Brendon.

"IT'S MIKEY! HE'S BEEN HURT REALLY BADLY!"

Frank and Ryan get up, not asking any questions and head for the door. Spencer turns to leave, but Brendon grabs him.

"Are you hurt too?"

Spencer looks at Brendon and Gerard.

"It's Mikey's."

"Mikey..."

Gerard takes off after Frank and Ryan.

"Where is he?"

"At our apartment."

Spencer and Brendon run out. He gets in Spencer's car as Frank, Ryan, and Gerard all get in Frank's car. They speed off following Spencer.

*

*

*

Mikey wants to die. He truly does. He has never been in so much pain before. He throws up again, but now his stomach is empty and it is just bile and blood. He was stupid, so stupid to trust them. It started out as fun, but it kept getting worse and worse till this...he knew he was raped. They called it having fun, but he was not at all. When they were done with him, they dropped him off on the stoop. He crawled into the house and called for Spencer praying he was home. Then he passed out. Now Mikey lay on the floor chocking on his own vomit wondering what he did that was so bad to deserve this end.

"Gee."

He left his brother. He ran away. He thought he did right by making sure that Frank and him got back together, but he guessed that it was not enough.

"If I could just see his face one more time. Just once more."

* * *

Frank parks behind. Spencer and is out of the car before he gets it off fully. Ryan snags the keys and finish turning off the car from the back seat and then gets out following after everyone.

"Fuck Frank, what if we are too late?"

Gerard didn't even want to think like that. He looked at the run down area they were in and the equally run down building.

"Oh God, he's been living like this for months!"

"Gee, his wellbeing is what we should be focused on right now."

He takes Gerard's hand in his and leads Gerard into the building. Spencer and Brendon move ahead of the others. Brendon cannot help to notice the squalor of the halls and how unstable the banister is as they run up several flights of stairs till they reach the 6th floor. Spencer runs down the hall to the last door. He curses as he unlocks the four locks on the door and then kicks it open.

"MIKEY!"

He runs into the bedroom they share.

"FUCK NO!"

He lands hard on his knees next to his best friend.

"What the hell happens to him!?"

Frank asks worriedly as he gets down on his knees next to Mikey. Ryan joins him too. Gerard walks in and stops.

"Mikey..."

"Shit!"

Brendon catches Gerard just in time as he faints. Frank looks at Spencer with rage in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED SPENCER!?"

"He...he was..."

Spencer was a mess now. He could barely talk.

"It's my f-f-fault. I sh-shouldn't have l-l-l-let him..."

Frank yanks his shirt off and puts it onto Mikey without much effort. He picks him up and goes to sit down.

"Call an ambulance."

"What did you let him do, Spencer?"

Spencer is trembling as he looks at Ryan. Brendon is on the phone and Spencer is trying to remember why he didn't call them.

"Oh Ryan, I am a fool. I should have been th-there, I should have stopp-pp-pped him."

"What did he do? You're not being much help right now. We need to know what happened."

Spencer knew he deserved to be treated like this. He should have known that he would get no support. If he told everyone what happened then they would all leave and he could to, but forever. He schooled his voice and took a deep breath.

"He went to Bert's place, one of the guys at the studio, to hang with him and his roommates. He got high a lot with them. This time they drugged him and Bert and them took turns raping him. When I got home from work I found him collapsed in the living room. He choked out the story and then he asked me to get his brother so I did. I didn't think to call an ambulance, I just went for Gerard.

Frank held Mikey close to his body.

"F-f-four men... four men violated him?"

Ryan sobs and shakes his head.

"How could this happen? Why would they hurt him?"

The sirens could be heard now and Brendon went to open the door.

"Hey son, what's the situation?"

"Our friend was gang raped and drugged."

The paramedics took over and quickly started an IV for Mikey as they placed him carefully on the gurney.

"Anyone coming?"

"Yeah, I'm his brother in law. His brother is a little passed out right now."

Frank tosses Ryan his keys and nods to Gerard.

"Make sure you get him straight to the hospital. What hospital will be going to, just so my friends can come."

"We usually go to St Catherine unless..."

"No, take him to Tappen Brothers please."

Spencer remembered how much Mikey hated the way they were homophobic at St Catherine's the last time they went.

"Okay, Tappen it is."

"See you guys there."

Frank leaves with the paramedics and Ryan sighs heavily.

"Why didn't you tell us he was doing drugs? Maybe we could've told Gerard and he could've done something."

Ryan looks at Spencer with tears in his eyes.

"You should've told us."

"Yeah, I should have. Sorry. I’m going to use the bathroom."

Spencer touches Brendon's shoulder and then leaves the room.

"Don't you think you are being too hard on him Ryan? He seems to feel guilty enough."

Ryan looks at Brendon.

"Sure, take his side. It's all you've ever done anyway."

Brendon walked up to Ryan and touched his shoulder.

“It’s not like that baby. You know he beats himself up enough and…wait, where is Spencer?”

* * *

Spencer sat in the bathtub. There was no water in it, but there was a lot of blue. The shower curtain was blue, the bathmat to keep you from falling was blue and so were the pills in his hand. He had counted them several times.

"Lucky number 13."

Mikey was fighting for his life and everyone was worried about him. He had a brother that cared and a brother in law that cared. He even had friends that cared. Spencer had only Mikey and now he didn't even have him. They would get him better and then take him back with open arms. He would leave Spencer too.

"It won't hurt."

Spencer picked up the glass of water on the floor of the tub. He looked at it and then the pills again.

"Just one swallow and then peace."

He looked up and saw that the door was locked so that no one could come in. Well no one would want to. Who would care if he died? He bets no one even notices he has been gone. Slowly he raises his hand to his mouth and starts to tip the pills in.

* * *

Ryan is heading towards the bathroom after hearing Brendon out. He knocks on the door a little harshly.

"Hey, Spence-cer, uh... we think you should come with us. Mikey needs you too."

Brendon comes out of the bedroom after settling Gerard.

"Maybe he went out for a cigarette?"

"No, he didn't. The door is locked."

Ryan knocks again and sighs.

"Spencer, please just come with us."

Brendon watched as Ryan knocked and spoke through the door. He looked around the tiny apartment and saw that is was ill kept. There were beer and liquor bottles on the floor and a few empty prescription bottles.

"Hey, you don’t think that Spencer had a problem too do you?"

Ryan bites his lip and shrugs a little. He starts banging on the door now until he's fed up. He steps back and kicks the door in. He sees Spencer in the tub and a bottle next to it. Ryan gets on his knees and grabs Spencer.

"Spencerrrrr! Please tell me you didn't..."

Brendon runs in.

"Shit, fuck, no no no!" He grabs Spencer and drags him to the toilet. With no thought he heaves him over and shoves his finger down his throat.

"Come on fucker, throw it up!"

The feeling is overwhelming and he feels himself getting sick.

"Make him do it or I'll kick it out of him."

Ryan threatens with tears in his eyes.

"Fuck, I can’t, I just can’t.”

Brendon feels helpless now. He can't even save his ex-lover. Ryan knows he has long fingers and so he gets down on his knees and pushes pushed them into Spencer's mouth and to the back of his throat. Brendon holds Spencer head so it is over the toilet. He can feel Ryan pushing his way in and then Spencer convulses and starts to spew. He has to look away feeling his own stomach roll. Ryan pulls his fingers back and rubs Spencer's back before moving his fingers to his mouth again. He pushes them into it and in his throat yet again. Spencer heaves throwing up what is in his stomach. He continues to vomit till there is nothing coming up. Then he collapses.

"Help me get him cleaned up and then... this isn't bothering you, is it... because I can handle it if you need to avoid that..."

"No…I’m okay and I think he needs up both here."

Brendon leaves Spencer in Ryan's care and goes to start the shower. It makes groaning and creaking noises and barely a trickle comes out.

"Fuck, they have no water?! Are you serious!? This place is a fucking dump!"

Brendon looks at Ryan.

"Look, you carry him, I will grab Gerard. Our place is close to the hospital, we can stop there and get him cleaned up and then bring them both.

"Okay."

Ryan looks at Spencer and wipes his mouth, not caring about his shirt sleeve at the moment.

"You just really keep trying to leave me."

He says to him softly and stands up with him in his arms.

"I guess he thought we didn't need him anymore like Mikey thought Gerard would be fine without him."

Brendon moves to the bedroom and scoops Gerard up. The two men carry their precious cargo down the stairs carefully with Brendon grumbling why there is no fucking elevator. Then get outside and quickly put the two passed out men in the back seat. Brendon jumps in the passenger seat after tossing the keys to Ryan. He gets in and starts up the car, buckling his belt, and pulling off.


	12. There's A Corpse In The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sex doesn't solve problems, but for us..."
> 
> He looks at Gerard and Ryan and they both nod.
> 
> "...it's kind of a form of communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So once again I give you the fair warning that the characters in this fic portray porn stars or ex porn stars and they deal with dramatic situations in a different Way than we do. Please don't judge them and if you do please remember...IT'S FICTION! ^0^
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Oh also there is a lyric in the fic. First to find it and comment about it, gets a fic dedicated to them. ^-^~~
> 
>  
> 
> Congrats to _***DVR***_ for finding the lyric! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard groans. He reaches out for Frank, but finds the other side of the bed empty. He rolls over to look at the clock, but there is none. In fact there is a picture of Ryan and Brendon on the nightstand. Gerard slowly sits up and looks around the room. He moves to get up.

"Hello?"

Ryan looks at the doorway and nods in its direction.

"I think I just heard Gee."

Brendon looks down. Spencer has been sleeping between them, and yes actually sleeping.

"I'll go check on him; you stay with Spencer in case he wakes up."

Brendon leans over and kisses Ryan softly. He then kisses Spencer's forehead. He slides out of the bed and heads out the door. Ryan nods to Brendon and watches him as he leaves. He turns back to Spencer and looks down at him sadly.

"I wanted you to stay with me... you should've stayed with me."

Ryan leans his forehead on Spencer's a little for a split moment. He's still upset, but he could've permanently lost him tonight and so he wants to touch Spencer to know he's there.

"Uhhh."

A small groan of pain slips from Spencer parched and chapped lips.

"Shhh, relax."

Ryan dips his hand into a cup of water and then moved his fingers to Spencer's lips to wet them.

"Ba ba ba."

Spencer kept licking his lips. Ryan dips his hand again and brings them to Spencer's lips. Spencer slowly slicks his tongue out and licks what is presenting the water to him. Ryan smiles a little and does it again. Spencer groans. The water tastes so good. He pulls the fingers into his mouth and sucks on them pulling all the moisture out. Ryan feels electricity through his body. He pulls his fingers back and bites the inside of his lip. He gets more water on his fingers and slowly moves them back to Spencer's mouth. Spencer moans more and reached out to stop the fingers from being taken again. Ryan gasps softly and bites his lip.

"Spencer?"

"More. P-Please. More."

"What do you want?"

Spencer slowly opened his eye and reached up to touch Ryan's lips.

"Water."

Ryan nods and picks up the water bottle near the cup and takes some of it into his mouth. He leans down and connects his lips with Spencer's and pushes the water into his mouth. Spencer grabs for Ryan fisting his shirt. He pulls him against his body as he hungrily takes in the water and Ryan's soul. Ryan kisses Spencer and moves into him. His brain finally clicks, though, and he pulls back.

"No please don't."

Spencer whimpers trying to keep Ryan there.

"I don't want to be alone anymore.”

"But you left, Spencer. How do I know that you want me and I'm not just someone to keep around, because you don't want to be alone?"

Spencer lets go and shifts to the edge of the bed trying to get up and get away. Ryan looks at Spencer sadly and grabs his arm.

"And now you're trying to leave me again."

"Why did you save me?"

Spencer's voice was barely a whisper

"What do you mean? I will always save you."

Spencer kept his back to Ryan.

"Why?"

"Because..."

Ryan says as if that's an answer.

"I need to piss."

Spencer gets up and tries to walk, but falls hard. Ryan stands and goes over to him quickly. He helps him up and puts him back into the bed.

"Spencer..."

Spencer still looks away dejected.

"Spencer, please..."

Spencer finally looked up and his eyes were hollow and sunken in. All the life that used to be there, that made him Spice was gone. Ryan doesn't miss the look in his eyes, either. He moves close to Spencer and leans down. He looks at him and moves his hand to his cheek, and starts rubbing there. He leans down the rest of the way and kisses Spencer. Spencer was afraid to kiss back now. Ryan had rejected him twice. How could he believe it now? Ryan feels Spencer holding back and it's okay, because he'll wait forever until Spencer wants to kiss him back. Despite him not kissing back Ryan takes a chance and tries to deepen the kiss Spencer felt himself being pushed back. He let it happen. Ryan was now covering his body and Spencer had to admit it felt good. Despite having sex for a living, he did not feel this way with any of the actors...only with Ryan and Brendon. Ryan laces his fingers with Spencer's and pushes into him.

"R-R-Ryan."

"I missed you so much."

Ryan kisses him again and moans. Spencer flips them over with all the strength he has. He buried his face in Ryan's neck, biting and kissing his way down.

"Mmmm, Spencer..."

"Missed how you smelled, missed how you tasted, missed feeling your body under mine...Sugar."

Spencer removed Ryan's shirt and ran his tongue over his right nipple while playing with the left, rolling the nub between his fingers. Ryan moans and moves up into Spencer's mouth.

"Missed you... missed you so much Spice."

Ryan moans out his words and bites his lip. Spencer loves that he can still cause Ryan to fall apart like the. He moved down to his hips and nibbled on each one as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper slowly.

"Mmmhm..."

He pushes his hips up into Spencer's mouth.

"Yes."

Spencer pulls Ryan's pants down and tosses them aside. He then moves to his thighs and kisses each of them softly.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember."

Ryan blushes, hard, and smiles. He tries to ignore the trembling anticipation in his thighs as he looks at Spencer.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Ryan gasps and trembles from Spencer's words.

"Yes."

"Can we help?"

Spencer turned and saw Brendon in the doorway with Gerard.

"Actually I'll just watch if you don't mind."

Spencer smiled and nodded to both of them. Gerard walked in and sat down in a chair that gave him a good seat. Brendon dropped to his knees and kissed Spencer hungrily as he made a place for himself between Ryan's legs. Ryan watches them kiss and he swears his cock has gotten harder.

"Please..."

He needs to be touched so badly by Spencer and both of them together, again. He misses what that felt like. They break the kiss and then together slide Ryan's underwear down exposing his cock. Gerard gasps at how good it looks.

"After you baby."

Brendon kisses him again and then takes Ryan down his throat. Ryan gasps and his eyes flutter shut. He moans and moves up into Brendon's mouth. Spencer kisses Brendon's neck while he goes down on Ryan. After a few strokes, he breaks him away and watches a string of precum fall from his lips. He snatches it up with his tongue as he lifts and then removes his shirt breaking the kiss again. Gerard watches all this while lazily stroking his cock.

"Now now baby, you need to learn to share."

He slips his own shirt off and then taking up on side of Ryan's cock, guides Brendon to the other. Their mouths move together up and down the shaft and meet at the top in a dirty kiss. Ryan inhales deeply and starts shaking as he moans loudly.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhhhh... God..."

Ryan whimpers and reaches down to grip their hair. Gerard abandoned the chair now and is on his knees fisting himself quickly. Ryan's glazed look has pure ecstasy all over it.

"Ohhh... ah!"

He groans and rolls his hips up into their mouths.

"So c-c-close... Spencer! Brendooon..."

Ryan moans get louder and louder and his eyes begin to roll back in his head. Gerard moved even closer so he is right next to the bed now and can see everything; the arch in Ryan's delicate hips and the spit and precum covering his cock as he watches Spencer and Brendon lavishing attention to it. It's so good and Ryan's missed this so much. He's missed having them both and he's definitely missed Spencer. He was so bitter, because he did miss him. He knows that. Right now he's making him feel so good, they both are, and he looks over at Gerard and moans softly.

"So good..."

He whines and arches.

"S-so... ah... ah... ohhh..."

Gerard doesn't think he just swoops down and kisses Ryan hard. Ryan moans into Gerard's mouth and pulls him into a deeper kiss. His head is spinning with all of it. Three perfect mouths on him at once, all making him tremble and moan. Gerard wants more, he wants a taste. He quickly sheds his own clothes and climbs on the bed. He moves his head down and joins Brendon and Spencer in a three way kiss on the head of Ryan's cock.

"Mmmmmm!"

Ryan bites his lip hard and groans loudly.

"Oh, God! Ohhhhh!"

Ryan's body won't stop quaking and he's now pulling his own hair and losing his mind. Gerard thighs are right next to Ryan's head and he would love to push them over, but he knows etiquette in bed, and that would not be allowed without the permission of the other bed partner. Fuck his life for having good porn manners.

"P-please, can I taste Gee?"

"Fuck, yeah yeah."

Gerard drapes his leg over Ryan's head so he is on either side. His cock feels heavy as he shudders when Ryan picks it up and places it in his mouth. Ryan moans around him and wraps his arms around Gerard's waist. He starts pulling Gerard down into his mouth and moans more when he hits the back of his throat.

"Fuck look at them."

Brendon and Spencer take a moment to admire the 69 that Gerard and Ryan have going. Spencer whispers something in Brendon's ear and it makes him shiver. He crawls forward and pulls Ryan's legs up and he tongues his ass. Meanwhile, Spencer goes and grabs the tube of lube from its home in his nightstand. He removes his own pants and Brendon's. He then slicks up his fingers and working one around Brendon's opening slowly pushes one in. Although Ryan can't see he knows its Brendon that's expertly eating him out. He doesn't know how he hasn't exploded yet, but it's got to be some miracle. Gerard managed to take Spencer's direction and slow down. He is now lazily sucking on Ryan's cock and licking it all around, keeping his aroused, but not close. He watches as Spencer slicks up his cock after removing his three fingers from Brendon. He positions himself and slowly starts to push in. Brendon lifts his head and gasps and Gerard catches the cry as he continues to fist Ryan. Ryan swirls his tongue around Gerard, pulling him into his mouth more until he hits the back of his throat. He swallows around Gerard over and over, moaning and gripping the backs of Gerard's thighs. Brendon is still trying to process how all this is happening and is it right? Mikey is in the hospital after being beaten, drugged, and raped and Spencer tried to kill himself and they are having sex.

"Gee *pant pant* what about..."

Gerard silences him with a peck to the lips.

“Don't worry, this is how *groan* we deal with..."

Gerard would have said more, but apparently, Ryan went from sucking his cock to eating him out and it brought the loudest and sexiest moan to Gerard's lips.

"So good."

Ryan grips Gerard's ass cheeks and parts them to push his tongue in deeper. He swirls it and sucks at Gerard's opening. Gerard is now riding Ryan's tongue practically.

"Get up there baby."

Spencer urges Brendon to crawl up onto the bed. He does so pulling Brendon out of a moment. He climbs up and captures Gerard's mouth. Meanwhile Spencer slicks up Ryan's cock and set Brendon down on it. He then slicks up his fingers and starts playing with Ryan's opening. Ryan moans loudly around Gerard's opening. He sucks hard and pulls away. Panting and gripping Gerard.

"Shit..."

Ryan moans again and pushes his tongue back inside of Gerard, humming into him. Spencer stretches Ryan as much as he needs to and then slides his cock into the warmth that has felt like home for years. He groans as he reaches out and connects his hands with Ryan's hips and shudders as he just sits there for a moment enjoying the feeling he has missed so much. Ryan moans and throws his head back when Spencer pushes into him. He's missed this so much and it feels so good. Familiar and perfect, and Ryan loves it.

"Please, Spencer..."

They are all connected now. Brendon reaches out and completes the circuit by jerking Gerard's off. He kisses him with heat and passion as he rides Ryan's cock hard grinding down and he can feel Spencer pushed up against his back kissing his neck and shoulders as he fucks Ryan. This just feels...

"Perfect."

Ryan is moaning nonstop inside of Gerard as he's fully taken on the bed. With Gerard riding his mouth, Brendon riding his cock, and Spencer fucking him so good. This is an experience Ryan's very happy to be having. Somehow even though they all started at different times, they all cum nearly together, with Ryan going off first, causing Spencer to and Gerard and Brendon fisting each other cumming at the same time. Now they are all collapsed and cuddled on the bed all at weird angles. Gerard is the first to break the silence.

"Do you think Mikey is okay?"

"Yes, he's tough. He's Mikey and he's with Frank. We can get cleaned up, though, and go see him."

"So do you guys always solve problems with sex?"

Spencer looks at Brendon and laughs.

"Sex doesn't solve problems, but for us..."

He looks at Gerard and Ryan and they both nod.

"...it's kind of a form of communication. We were porn stars for so long together that we developed our own language and..."

And that was when it hit Spencer. For the new blood at the website, sex was just sex. Just fucking. What they did was not. It was talking. It told Ryan how Spencer was feeling all those weeks away. It was forgiveness and understanding and…making love.

"...it's not loving if it's just fucking. It has to have more meaning behind it than that."

"Yeah."

Ryan looks at Spencer and takes his hand.

"A lot more meaning."

They all get dressed quietly and leave the house heading to the hospital.

* * *

His throat is dry. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. His arms feel like lead as he tries to lift them. His eyes the same. He needs to tell them that he needs water. Frank walks over to the bed and looks at Mikey.

"Hey, need anything?"

_"Remember, if he wakes up, don't give him anything to drink, just ice chips. Sorry, I meant when."_

_The nurse gives Frank a sad smile as she leaves the pitcher of ice chips on the nightstand and then walks out shutting the door of the suite._

"Th-Th-Th-Thirs..."

"Shhh, okay."

Frank takes the pitcher and fishes out one of the chips. He puts it to Mikey's lips.

Mikey groans, he can't help it. It feels so good and his lips hurt and his throat hurts and right now, he just needs...

"Frankie...kiss me p-p-please."

Frank looks at Mikey and then down to his lips. He looks back up at him and leans down to kiss him softly, moving his hand to Mikey's cheek, caressing it just as softly as he kisses him.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid and..."

Mikey whispers against Frank's lips. They're soft and he missed them.

"Don't say that about yourself."

Frank kisses him again.

"I'm just glad I can still be here talking with you right now."

"I should have stayed with you and Gee in the hotel. I left and..."

Mikey shuddered as he remembered.

"I know, baby, but... you didn't know this would happen. You thought you were doing good. You had best interests at heart."

"He always does."

Mikey looked over and saw Gerard in the doorway.

"Gee."

Gerard walked in and took a place on the other side of Mikey, careful of the IV.

"Didn't I tell you, you can't leave this life without me?"

Mikey tried to smile, but the tears welled up.

"Gee, I was so scared I would never see you again and..."

"Ah, Mr. Way, good to see you awake. You will be happy to know that your rape kit came back with several fluid identifications and..."

"No, it won't do any good."

Frank just looks between all of the men in the room.

Gerard understood.

"Hey Doc, can I talk to you outside?"

The doctor is still surprised, but nods and then leave the room. Mikey sighs and settles into the pillow

Frank looks at Mikey and takes his hand in his own.

"Are you sure, Mikes?"

"I work with all of them. Well almost all of them, but it will come out and they will claim it was consensual and it just got out of hand. I have a torn up ass and a system full of drugs and not just the ones they roofied me with."

Mikey looked down.

"I sunk so low Frankie...cocaine."

Frank looks at Mikey sadly.

"I'm getting you out of there and you're coming home. You don't work with them anymore."

"And you are going to rehab."

Gerard returned with the doctor.

"Yeah. You're going to get better and we're going to be there with you every step of the way."

"I can't say that I agree with not pressing charges, but your brother explained the situation. I can say that you are clean, although the HIV test takes a few more days and..."

"Nah, I know I'm clean, we kind of have to be."

The doctor nodded and then gave scripts to Frank with specific instructions to monitor the intake. He then left. Frank looks at Mikey and takes his hand again.

"How did you get mixed up with them?"

Mikey made a guilty face.

"When Spencer and I were the only ones that returned, they needed to hire more people and fast."

Gerard looked away and coughed a bit.

"I...was in a bad place and I left the place that Gerard and I lived in cause it was too painful. Spencer and I found a cheap place since the brother's said they couldn't pay us till the lawsuit was finalized...that was a month ago."

"Wait...you were working for free?"

"And this happened? They're about to catch another lawsuit!"

"I can't do that. What kind of power does an ex porn star have?"

Mikey sunk back dejected.

"They even told me that it was better if I didn't say anything."

"I can do it and I will. You're not going to just sit back and take this. I'm not going for it and you know what those guys are scum. You also worked for Ray; you weren't just a porn star so stop selling yourself short like that."

Ray. Mikey had not thought of Ray in...that was a lie, he thought of him all the time which is why he started drinking and doing the drugs and letting Bert fuck him off camera.

"Is he okay?"

He wished he could see him, but then again, why would he want to. Mikey left Ray. One of the best things that ever happened to him.

He left everyone.

"Ray's holding up. I've told you before, though... he misses you."

"Mikey..."

Gerard easily slipped between Frank and Mikey, It felt good to have his husband pressed to his back and being close to his brother.

"You are going to come and live with Frankie and I and you are going to kick the drugs and then when you are clean and ready, we will deal with Ray."

Gerard used his big brother voice, which was rare.

"Okay Gee."

Gerard leaned down and kissed Mikey. Mikey reached a trembling hand up and held Gerard there by his neck. Frank smiles and looks up to see Spencer in the doorway.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Hey guys."

Spencer walked in with Ryan and Brendon.

"They had a fit that so many wanted to come visit, but Ryan here charmed the pants off the intern and well."

"You know."

Ryan says with a smirk as he walks towards the bed.

Mikey turns from Gerard to Ryan and hugs and kisses him.

"How's my favorite sweetener?"

Ryan chuckles and smiles.

"Well, I was sad to hear about you, of course. But... you may have brought the happiness back to my life, and I'll be even happier if you would come back with Gee and Frankie."

"That's already being arranged."

"Really?"

Frank nods and Ryan smiles.

"It's going to be so good having you back."

Spencer joined the group of hugs and kisses, but Brendon stood back. The whole time he had been thinking about something, but the time was not right to voice it.

"So, when do I get to go home?"

"Hopefully very soon. We can ask your doctor."

"Good, I just want to get back to normal as possible."

"You will and I think I have a way we can all be happy too. You can still get what you want, but have everything you want."

Mikey yawned.

"I like the sound of that."

"Okay everyone, I think Mikey needs to rest."

Gerard shooed them all out, including Frank. He kissed his sweetly.

"Go get the place ready for us. I want it to be perfect for Mikey. Please...daddy?"

Gerard whispered the last part in Frank's ear. Frank looks at Gerard and bites his lip.

"Sure thing, Kitten."

Frank kisses him one last time and deeply. Gerard reluctantly breaks the kiss and after everyone leaves he goes back to Mikey and settles on the bed with him. Mikey wraps himself around Gerard careful of the wires.

"It's gonna be okay Gee."

"Yeah it is."

Mikey yawned and drifted off to sleep in his brother's arms.

 


	13. I See You Lying Next To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm moving back to NJ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I felt guilty cause i had not updated in a few days, so you guys get an extra long chapter this time! I would have to say that the first 3/4 of the chapter are pretty serious and heart warming/breaking, but the last 1/4...pretty much all porn. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

"Mr. Iero, you have a visitor."

Frank's secretary stood at his office door.

"What's their name?"

"It's a Mr. Urie."

"Brendon? Sure, let him in."

The secretary disappeared and Brendon appeared.

"Wow. This is not what I expected at all. "

Brendon marveled how sparse the room was, but the furniture looked well-loved and maintained.

"Yeah. I had the table for two put in when I got with Gee and he would visit. We'd have lunch together. And the back space is for when the gang visits. Only Mikey and Ray visited with Gee and I, though. What do I owe this unexpected but nice surprise?"

"Actually I have a business proposition for you."

Brendon sat down and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and extracted a check for $10,000 and placed it in front of Frank.

Frank leans on his elbows and looks at the check.

"Keep talking."

"So...last week when we were waiting for Gerard and Spencer to wake up..."

Brendon knew that Ryan told Frank about Spencer's near OD so he didn’t have to go into that.

"...I mean, just watching them all together and then being a part of it...I don't know. I felt right, it felt...perfect. Like they were just born to do it."

"I know what you mean."

"I don’t want another situation to be like Mikey had though so I was thinking, what if it was a safe environment where they were in control and it was only them."

"Yeah, I agree..."

Brendon swallowed hard before he spoke again.

"This is my savings."

"He pointed to the check.

"Also I have an extra $3000 on my credit cards."

"You can keep the money. I'll take care of it."

Brendon shook his head furiously.

"No, I want to help; I want to be a part of this."

"So... why don't you just become... a porn star."

"M-M-M-Me?"

"Yeah... you'd be great."

Frank winks playfully at Brendon. Brendon turns about nine shades of red. He wanted to help start the company, be a part behind the scenes, not in them.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Oh, why not. You, Spencer, and Ryan together would br perfect. Your name could be "Nice" or something. We could work on that. Like "Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice" or whatever. Like I said, we could work on it."

Frank leans forward on his elbows again and looks at Ryan.

"You guys would be a hit. I'd love to see that."

Brendon thought about how easy it was to be with his boyfriend's and even Gerard. The more he thought about it the better it sounded.

"Okay, yeah, I'll do it."

Frank smiles and nods.

"Great."

He reaches out to shake Brendon's hand.

"I'm glad we had this conversation. We have to get the guys together to talk about it, but I'm almost certain everyone will be on board."

Brendon smiles.

"I'm glad too. I really like you guys and I honestly like the way they all make me feel."

Brendon gets up and heads to the door.

"Hey."

Brendon turns back around holding the doorknob.

"Do you think you can talk to Ray for Mikey?"

"Of course. That was already on my agenda."

Brendon thought for a moment and then turned back. He walked back to the desk and moved behind it. He took a deep breath and then leaned in and kissed Frank softly.

"Thank you for helping to bring my boys back."

Frank smiles and rubs his face.

"It's no problem, Sweetie."

Now Brendon truly exits the office and heads out into the world with a different idea of happiness.

*

*

*

Frank rings Ray's bell and waits patiently. He was glad that Ray decided to see him sooner than later. The door opens and he's greeted by Ray with his huge hair.

"I think it's gotten bigger."

Ray laughs and moves aside, welcoming Frank in, and closing the door.

"Would you like anything to drink, or..."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright. Well I was just sitting out in the yard."

"Cool."

Frank follows Ray through his amazing house. It's just as amazing as his own home. They step out into the yard and walk over to the lawn chairs.

"So... what did you want to talk about?"

Frank sighs and looks at Ray.

"You know ‘whom’ I want to talk about."

Ray looks down and nods.

"Yeah...what about him?"

Frank takes another deep breath as he tells Ray everything that went down and his plans for the porn stars, of course after calming him down from learning about the rape Mikey endured.

"I like the idea. That way he can be well taken care of and watched over."

"Yeah, but uh, Ray... I think... I think you should maybe see him."

"He doesn't want..."

"Yes, he does. I wouldn't tell you he does if it wasn't the truth."

Ray looks at Frank.

"Everyone can tell he misses you, just as much as you miss him."

Ray takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his red coils.

"I just think he needs time to... heal. To truly know what he wants and needs. I don't want him to jump back into us when he didn't even want to keep us together. He just left me despite me wanting to work out some kind of compromise."

Ray shakes his head.

"I miss him. I miss him every second of every day, but I don't know if he really wants me. I just want to be sure he doesn't only want me, because he's vulnerable."

Frank nods his head understandingly.

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe you should see him. You two can at least be friends if not anything else. You need each other."

Ray bites his lip.

"It's no rush in deciding, just try not to take too long...ya know?"

"Yeah."

"So, I think I changed my mind... I would like a drink."

Ray laughs and stands up leading Frank back through the house in search of some of his finest wine.

"Hey, morning sunshine."

Gerard walks into the bedroom and sees Mikey sleeping. He looks so small in the king size bed that Frank owns. Frank went to work a few hours ago, but Gerard has off as long as he needs to take care of Mikey.

"No sunshine please."

"Not even if it's in a cup?"

Mikey cracks open on eye and sees Gerard carrying two cups of coffee. He makes gimmie hands and Gerard chuckles and crosses to him.

"Ryan's coming over to visit while Spencer is with Brendon at his parents."

"Wow, that's a big step huh?"

"Yeah, but Brendon is ready I think."

Mikey sips the coffee and groans. The doorbell rings.

"I'll be right back."

Gerard leaves the room to answer the door. Ryan smiles and waves at him.

"Hey, Gee."

"Hey."

Gerard leans in a kisses Ryan. Things felt different between them now and Gerard kind of liked it.

"He's in the bedroom. Sleepy head has not gotten up yet."

Ryan chuckles and walks into the house.

"That's cool. You mind if I make myself some coffee?"

"Nah, go ahead. I bought that creamer that you like."

Gerard followed Ryan into the kitchen and watched as he made his coffee. He admired his long slung jeans and the hip bones that reminded him of his brothers. He needed to go back and watch a few old videos of when Ryan was with Spencer. Ryan turns and leans against the counter while blowing into his mug.

"I can't wait for tonight. A real family dinner with all of us together...well, almost."

Gerard feels bad that through everything no one was talking to Ray.

"Yeah, I know. It's going to be great."

Ryan sips his coffee.

"Where's Frank?"

"Working, but he will be home later. I still need to decide what to make."

"Geeeeee."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"That would be Mikey asking for more coffee."

"How about I get it for him. You rest for a second."

Ryan makes Mikey another mug of coffee and adds his creamer. He kisses Gerard on the cheek before leaving the kitchen and going to the bedroom. He enters with a smile on his face.

"Hey, doll. Got you some more coffee."

"Ryan, you really love me."

Mikey made grabby hands for the coffee cup.

"Of course, I do."

Mikey walks over to the bed and sits on it. He holds the mug out of Mikey's reach and looks into the boy's eyes.

"How about some Sugar for your coffee?"

Mikey starts to say he drinks it black when he catches the clue.

"Mmmm, my favorite kind."

Ryan smiles as he bites the inside of his lip softly. He leans forward and kisses Mikey softly, but deeply.

Mikey can't help but lift his hand and run it through Ryan's hair. He takes the mug and places it blindly on the nightstand. He then coaxes Ryan onto the bed. Ryan smiles into the kiss and climbs on top of Mikey. He looks into Mikey's eyes and caresses his cheek.

"Morning, beautiful."

He kisses him again.

Mikey couldn't help it.

"Say that again please?"

It had been so long since someone called him anything, but hot or a slut.

Ryan leans into Ryan's neck and kisses just below his ear before moving to his ear and whispering to him softly.

"Morning, beautiful."

Mikey moans softly.

"I missed you. I missed all of you so much."

He can't help it when the tears come rolling down his cheeks.

"I missed you, too. I missed your smell and your smile."

Ryan kisses Mikey's tears away on both cheeks and looks at him.

"I missed being with you."

Mikey wrapped his arms around Ryan and buried his face in his chest.

"It sucked, it sucked so much. They were awful and I was not allowed to work with Spencer and I got moved to bottom all the time and..."

"I'm sorry, baby. You're safe, now, though... I promise. I'll kill anyone who tries to come near you that isn't one of us."

"That makes two of us and a lot more actually."

Gerard walked in and smiled seeing Ryan taking care of his brother.

"So I have to go shopping for tonight. I decided on what to make. Ryan, would you mind staying with Mikey?"

"Was that a real question?"

Gerard rolled his eyes and started to get dressed. Ryan rolled his back and turns back to Mikey.

"So, ready to have some fun like old times?"

Mikey watched his brother getting dressed. He slipped off his t-shirt and show off his pale smooth skin. He longed to touch it again more intimately, but Gerard was with Frank now and he had to accept it.

"Sometimes you can't go back."

Mikey spoke quietly as he watched Gerard bend over and slip on his Vans.

"Alright guys, I will be back in a bit."

He walks over and kisses Mikey on the forehead. He then kisses Ryan sweetly on the lips and then exits the room and the house.

"You need to talk?"

"I'm okay."

Mikey kind of shrunk back into the pillow.

"Don't lie to me Mikes."

"It's just me being stupid and selfish. You can ignore me...he does."

"Mikey... talk to me."

Ryan moves forward and against the headboard and lays Mikey's head on his chest.

"You know you always could, that hasn't changed now."

So Mikey does and then he doesn't stop. It’s like Ryan opened up the flood gates on how miserable Mikey has been for the past six months.

"And I feel like i am being ungrateful for everything they have done, but they are a married couple now and there is just no room for me really."

Then Mikey drops the bomb that he is actually saving for after dinner.

"I'm moving back to NJ."

"What, no? You can't leave again, Mikey. Gerard was so miserable. Everyone missed you."

"I'm not going to disappear like last time. I have a few interviews to get a normal job and then I’ll get an apartment and try to live a normal life on my own. I think it is best for them. I will still visit though. I promise to do that."

"I don't think you leaving is what's best for them. You're what's best for them. I mean didn't Frank take you in and take care of you during the holiday?"

"That's cause I fucked up and got hurt. If I hadn't been so stupid..."

Mikey looked away.

"Things would still be the way they were and..."

Mikey didn't want to think about Ryan, Spencer, and Brendon not being together. He knew how much Spencer missed them both. He was happy for the three of them.

"Just think about it for a little while longer, Mikey. You'll miss them so much if you go and vice versa. Just make sure it's really what you want to do. I can guarantee you they want you apart of them, though."

Ryan sighs.

"I'm still struggling with believing that Spencer wants me. I just don't know after he left, but when we make love it's like we never parted. I know you think you don't belong here, but you do."

Mikey knows that Ryan didn't mean it. He didn't, but no one has touched Mikey in...

"I appreciate you caring about me so much Ryan; It's good to know that I have real friends still."

"I'll always care about you."

Ryan caresses Mikey's face as he looks him in the eyes.

"Well right now I think everyone will care if I don’t take a shower before dinner tonight."

"No one would say anything, not with Frank and Gerard on your side."

Ryan says jokingly.

"Would you like me to take you for your shower?"

"I think I can manage."

Mikey felt bad that he still needed Gerard and Frank to help him. He used to be the strong one. The one that Gerard leaned on. Now, recovering from the rapes and violence six months later, he was still weak. He often refused to use his cane. Who the fuck uses a cane when you're still under thirty? It's bad enough that Frank installed a bar in the shower for him. He really felt useless after that. Even when Gerard took showers with him, it felt like he was being treated like glass. There was little to no intimacy. He missed it so much. With all this in mind, the last thing he wanted to do was put Ryan in that position.

"If you want to go get more coffee, I should be out shorty."

Ignoring the cane, Mikey puts his weight on the floor and shudders at he impact. He pushes his body up and wobbles a little steadying himself with the nightstand. He turns and gives a weak smile to Ryan and then slowly makes his way toward the bathroom door. Ryan watches him, making sure he's fine. When the door closed Ryan picked up his phone and sent out a text. He gets out some clothes for Mikey before he goes to the kitchen and makes more coffee like Mikey had suggested.

"Fuck."

It hurts so much. Mikey didn't pull the seat in and now he is trying to stand on shaky legs and wash his hair. He keeps gripping the bar instead of letting go.

"I can fucking do this."

He lets go and pushes his hands in his hair. He is good for a moment, but then he slips on the soap coming off him and land's his hip against the bar. He cries out in pain and falls to his knees in the tub. Ryan instantly rushes to the bathroom.

"Now I'm not leaving your side."

He says as he rubs Mikey's back.

"Now do you see why I have to go? I'm a fucking burden on everyone."

Mikey cries, but grabs the bar to pull himself back up to his feet.

"There is nothing wrong with needing help. Was Patrick a burden to you, because Brendon was never one to me."

"Patrick was different. He and Brendon had eating disorders. I was just stupid enough to get drugged, raped, and the shit kicked out of me. I don't deserve the help. It's my entire fault."

Mikey lets go of the bar and tries to rinse his hair out again, but the suds are making the tub slippery again. Ryan reaches out and holds Mikey as he speaks.

"Well you could say it was their faults too. They chose not to eat which means it's their fault. Look, you can't fight me on this, at all, you leaving is not the answer. You are not a burden, but if you don't want to listen I can't make you."

Ryan stops talking. Mikey looks up at Ryan and just cries. He clings to his friend like his life depends on it.

"I'm so scared Ryan, so scared. I have no one. You have Spencer and Brendon, Gerard has Frank, Patrick has Pete and I..."

Mikey starts hyperventilating.

Ryan hugs Mikey and shushes him while rubbing his head.

"Shhh, it's okay. I promise you're not alone."

Ryan kisses Mikey's wet forehead.

"And um... you have Ray. You might not think so, but I guarantee if you went to see him you'll see that he still loves you... like I know you still love him."

"NO!"

Mikey pushes Ryan away weakly.

"I am filth, tainted, this isn't like with the porn, they used me. I am disgusting. No one wants to touch me. I should have just died that day."

"That's not true. It's not."

Ryan pulls Mikey back to him and kisses him softly.

"I want to touch you. You're none of those things. You're amazing and beautiful and I will do anything to make you see that."

"Th-Th-They were awful to me a-a-and it wasn't just their cocks they used. They pushed other stuff inside me to tear me up and I was so high, I could not stop them."

"Oh, baby."

Ryan turns off the shower and reaches back for a towel. He wraps it around Mikey and picks him up, taking him back to the bedroom and drying him off.

"None of that was your fault, baby. They were grown and knew what they were doing. You didn't beg for it, they drugged you. They were the ones in the wrong."

Ryan throws the towel on the floor and lays Mikey on his chest. He runs his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. Mikey continued to cry and breathe ragged.

"I'm sorry we weren't there, Mikey."

Mikey's breathing is starting to level out a bit and before Ryan know it he is asleep in his arms.

*

*

*

"Hey can someone help me?"

Gerard barely gets the door open with all the groceries in his hand. Damn him not ever letting the driver help him. He's so fucking self-sufficient now. Ryan hears someone speaking in his sleep. He wakes up and looks around the room, not seeing or hearing anything he lays back down and pulls Mikey into him closer, drifting off again.

"Fucking shit."

Gerard hauls the last of the stuff into the kitchen and then goes to the bedroom where he last left his brother and Ryan. He does a quiet aww as he sees them curled up. He closes the door lightly and goes back to the kitchen to start cooking.

* * *

"So where were you today baby?"

"I just had a few errands to run before dinner tonight."

Spencer climbs in the car and kisses Brendon. Brendon feels a little guilty lying to both his boyfriends about where he was, but after Frank's announcement tonight, they will both hopefully understand.

"I can't wait to see what Gerard cooked for us."

"Me neither."

They pulled into the winery to grab the bottles they put on reserve earlier in the week.

"This is going to be a dinner to remember."

*

*

*

Gerard hears the front door open.

"Hey baby, how was work?"

"Hey, love."

Frank closes the door and takes off his jacket.

"It was good. How was your day with Mikes?"

"Actually he spent most of it sleeping again. I went out and did some shopping. Ryan came over to watch him for me."

Gerard leaned in and kissed his husband.

"I'm worried; he does not seem to be getting better."

"It was pretty bad for him, baby. It'll take some time and love. Maybe he needs a different love... one you used to give him."

Frank kisses Gerard again and smiles a little before going back to what he was saying.

"The kind you gave him before we were married."

Gerard would be lying if he said he did not think about it, but his marriage is still fragile from his stupidity. He is just not ready to handle it yet.

"Maybe, but I think I will talk to him first. I want to make sure we are all on the same page so no one gets hurt or misunderstood."

Gerard turns back to the stove and dips the spoon in the sauce.

"Want a taste?"

"Sure."

Gerard holds the spoon out, but instead Frank kisses him. He pushes him back lightly and giggles.

"I meant the sauce silly not me."

Frank rolls his eyes and slurps the sauce from the spoon.

"Yummy."

"Good, now why don’t you go get ready for dinner. The rest of the boys will be here soon. You can have fun waking up Ryan and Mikey."

Gerard kisses him one more time and then pats his ass shooing him out of the kitchen. Frank goes to their bedroom and turns on the light. He smiles at the boys and goes to the closet to look through it. Mikey stirs a bit whimpering as he rolls over and buries his face in Ryan's neck. Frank turns around and smiles at the boys. He goes over to the bed and climbs into it behind Mikey. He hugs him and kisses his head. When he thinks of everything he gets so upset. He wants revenge on those asshole for what they did to Mikey. Frank sighs and closes his eyes, feeling way too comfortable.

* 

* 

*

"Finally done."

Gerard puts the last plate on the table. He looks at the clock as he wipes his brow.

"Where the fuck are they?"

Gerard takes off his apron and makes his way to the bedroom. He stops in the doorway and shakes his head. All three are in the bed cuddled together. He laughs lightly and walks over to Ryan.

"Ryan...Ry baby, come on wake up."

"Nooo."

He whines and swats at Gerard.

Gerard leaned and started to tickle Ryan.

"Stoooooooooop..."

Ryan says as he laughs sleepily.

"Stop."

"Not unless you get up."

"Okay, I will. Just stop."

Gerard did and then looked at Ryan.

"Open your eyes beautiful."

Ryan opens them slowly, blinking away the sleep, and yawning. He looks at Gerard.

"Yes, Gee?"

"Well hello sleepy head. It's been almost four hours, plan on getting up soon?"

"I really didn't."

Ryan yawns again and wipes away the tear that escapes his eye.

"You apparently are contagious too."

Gerard gestures to Mikey and Frank asleep as well.

Ryan chuckles softly.

"When did Frank join us?"

"I would say about an hour ago. I sent him in to wake you guys up and get dressed."

Gerard giggled as Frank snorted in his sleep. Mikey had moved from cuddling with Ryan to Frank now.

Ryan giggles and stands up.

"I have to piss."

Ryan says as he stands up scratching his head and walking past Gerard to the bathroom. Gerard slaps his ass playfully and then moves to the side where Frank is.

"Frankie, Frankie?"

Frank grunts out a response. Gerard starts tickling Frank like he did Ryan. Frank groans angrily and shoos Gerard away like Ryan had first done. He pulls Mikey closer and sighs. Not willing to be deterred, Gerard takes a different approach. He opens Frank's pants and slipping his cock out take it in his mouth.

"Mmmm..."

He moans softly in his sleep and shifts a little. Gerard feels his cock getting hard as Frank's hardens in his mouth. Sometimes he thinks it is the best part. Frank begins squirming and moans again.

Gerard starts doing little tricks with his tongue. Frank gasps and lets out a slightly louder moan and that's when he begins opening his eyes slowly.

"Gee?"

Gerard pulls off slightly and lets his breath ghost over the head on Frank's cock.

"Evening sleepy head."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About an hour. I sent you into get dressed and wake our sleeping beauties up, but instead you fell asleep."

"But they looked so comfortable and I only wanted to hold Mikey for a moment."

"I know baby, but everyone will be here soon."

Gerard reaches down and closes Frank's pants and helps him sit up.

"Go on, finish getting dressed. Ryan is in the private bathroom, but you can use the guest one."

"Okay."

Frank says as he goes to scoop up his clothes. He yawns and tries to ignore his now raging hard on as he makes his way out of the room sleepily. Gerard sighs and then leaves the room himself.

* * *

"Ryan?"

Mikey wakes up and realizes he is alone. He sighs, of course he is. No one wants to spend time with him anymore. He rolls over and grabs his phone. He pulls up the train schedule and makes sure his ticket is ready for his trip. He packed what little he had here in advance. Tonight while everyone was asleep, he would be long gone.

*

*

*

"We're here!"

Spencer and Brendon walk in and see everyone in the living room laughing and talking...well almost everyone. Patrick and Pete both wave and then go back to their discussion with Frank.

"Hey, where's Mikey?"

Gerard looked up and smiled.

"He was still tired so I let him sleep till dinner."

Ryan walks over to Spencer and Brendon with a smile on his lips.

"Hey."

He says as he looks between them both.

"Missed you both."

Spencer pulls Ryan in and kisses him passionately.

"I really missed you Sugar."

Ryan chuckles breathily at Spencer and nibbles on his lip softly.

"What was that for?"

Spencer smirks.

"Just because you are you."

Brendon laughs and steps up to them.

"Hey, I missed you too."

"Good. So, how did everything go at your parents' place? Did they absolutely love Brendon as much as we do?"

"Uh...what are you talking about?"

Shit, Brendon knew this was going to happen. He looked at Frank pleading with him to save him.

"Well Brendon said that you two were..."

Ryan stops talking, realizing everything, and looks at Brendon.

"You lied. Why did you lie? Where did you go?"

"He came to see me at the office."

Ryan looks at Frank skeptically.

"I wouldn't lie about that, Ryan."

"Yeah, well... I don't know that. Why did you lie about going to see Frank?"

Gerard sensing the tension clears his throat.

"Why don't we all go to the table and start dinner."

He gets up and shoos Brendon and Spencer out of the room.

Ryan scoffs and heads for the kitchen.

"It's always like Brendon to keep secrets."

He says, walking into the kitchen, and taking a random seat. Dinner is a bit quiet with very little talk and the clinking and scraping of silverware against the dishes. Brendon sighs because he can't take it anymore.

"I went to talk to Frank about a business proposition I had."

Ryan just raises a brow in acknowledgement that he heard Brendon and keeps eating.

"Ryan..."

Frank says and Ryan looks at him.

"He's not lying, really. We did talk business and he was at my office."

"Okay."

Brendon sighs. This is not working.

"Look, I'm just gonna..."

Gerard grabs his arm.

"No, please. No more running away. We all do that so much and we need to stop. Ryan, I know you hate lying, but you need to hear Brendon and Frankie out. I am sure all the secrets were for a good reason. Please?"

Ryan rolls his eyes and sighs. Frank starts speaking first.

"Brendon came to me with an idea and I kind of thought of the same thing in the past, so that's why I think we should do what we're about to propose."

Brendon sat there nervous. Ryan was still angry at him.

"So what did you guys come up with?"

Spencer was sitting next to Ryan rubbing his thigh to keep him calm.

"And why couldn't you tell the truth? You make it seem like you're hiding things."

Frank shakes his head and looks at Ryan.

"We thought that we could start our own porn site. I'll handle the finances and the only people allowed to work is you guys. We also were thinking... well Brendon could maybe tell this part. Brendon..."

Ryan looks at Brendon waiting for the rest.

"Well...uh...Frank thought that maybe...uh...icouldbeapornstartoo."

Gerard squeaked as Brendon shoved his head under his arm.

"Okay, and what do you think?"

Gerard looked at everyone.

"Um...I have to admit I liked being with Ryan, Spencer, and Brendon, but I still love you Frankie."

Gerard could not believe that he just said that out loud.

"Does that mean that Pete will be a porn star too?"

Patrick looked over at his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck.

"I wouldn't mind sharing my baby boy with the rest of the world as long as they can't touch him."

"It's up to Pete. Everything is up to you guys."

"I don't know."

Ryan says.

"What about Mikes?"

He asks with concern.

He knows what Mikey went through and he knows how he's feeling, so he may not be up for it at all.

Gerard jumps up.

"Shit, I forgot to wake him up for dinner!"

"It's okay, I'm up."

Mikey is standing in the doorway balancing with the wall. He looks so small and Gerard feels a wave of guilt crash over him. He runs over, but Mikey backs up a bit.

"Mikey."

"I just got up to get some water. I was not hungry anyway."

Mikey moves past his brother and into the kitchen. Frank stands and rubs Gerard's back and then follows Mikey.

"Mikey, he wanted to let you rest. Things got heated out here and it slipped his mind to wake you."

"Okay."

Mikey gets a bottle of water and heads back towards the bedroom, but walks into the guest room and closes the door. Frank sighs deeply and heads towards the room. He knocks and enters instantly, not waiting for permission.

"Gerard went to a lot of trouble for this dinner and he put it together for you. Maybe you could come join us?"

Mikey was sitting on the bed slowly sipping the water. He looked at Frank with sunken in eyes.

"I don’t think my stomach is really up to anything. Toast, maybe, but even that might come up. I think I should just lie down and try and ride out the wave of nausea."

He put the bottle down and crawled into the bed.

"I must have had a nightmare cause the sheets in your bed are soaked. I figured I would lay down in here. No sense in adding a cold to being nauseous too right?"

He gave a weak smile and a little shiver as he slipped under the covers yawning.

"I'll eat the left overs tomorrow."

Frank looks at him sadly and nods.

"Okay, Mikey."

Frank leaves the room quietly.

"Is everything okay?"

Gerard is on the sofa with Ryan and Patrick whimpering softly. Spencer, Brendon, and Pete started to clean the table.

"Yeah, he's going back to sleep. Not feeling well."

"You lied for me."

Gerard looks up at his husband.

"You told him that I wanted him to rest when that was not true."

"No, I told him the truth. You did want him to rest and when dinner started it was only to rid the room of tension. Even if I did... is there something wrong with that?"

"I just know that you hate lying so much and then you...you did it for me."

Gerard smiled.

"But you were wrong. I woke you and then I woke Ryan and...I never even tried to wake Mikey. I forgot he was even there. I am the worst brother in the world."

Gerard buried his face in Ryan’s lap.

"No, you're not."

Frank kneels down and rubs Gerard's head.

"You just forgot. You were busy trying to wake me and Ryan. We're not easy to wake; therefore you were focused on that, that's all."

"I used to focus on Mikey though. He was my life and then..."

Gerard couldn't finish his words. He shoved his head in Ryan's lap again a little too hard this time. Ryan flinches a little and Frank wrinkles his nose in pain for him.

"What are you saying, Gerard! You focus on Mikey every single day!"

"Yeah, but that's cause I feel guilty and..."

Gerard feels his head pulled back and then a sting on his cheek as Patrick slaps him.

"Cut that shit out right now Gerard Arthur Way! It was his choice to leave, you did not make him! He is a fucking adult and capable of his own choices!"

"HE DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE RAPED!"

Gerard pushed Patrick hard. Patrick grabbed Gerard's shirt and hauled him up.

"NO HE DIDN'T, BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE TO STAY AWAY AND YOU WERE A FUCKING MESS TOO, YOU JUST CHOSE TO CHANNEL IT POSITIVELY!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Frank shouts angrily.

"I'm so tired of all of this fuckin bickering! Who cares about whom and saying I'm not good enough all the time is enough! First of all, Mikey could hear both of you screaming and maybe feel worse about it! Especially with what's being said!"

Frank says matter of factly.

"You're all always trying to go far and beyond you make things worse amongst yourselves! I get it, I fucking understand, you feel you could be doing more, but none of you are fucking Superheroes! No one wears a damn cape so cut it out! Just stop!"

It's pretty easy to see who the porn stars are in the room cause they all look down or away. Pete however seems to be siding with Frank on this one. Funny thing is Brendon is looking away too.

"I guess Brendon chose huh?"

Spencer attempts to make a light joke. Frank catches on and chuckles as he shakes his head.

"You guys need to figure something out... before it ends up being another night at our wedding. Remember what happened? Two friends left and then more things happened, far worse things. We don't need any more people getting sick or hurt. Every one of us all has someone, some of us have two people, and need to focus on that. We should all be happy right now, but instead there's been nothing but fighting tonight. Gerard went to a lot of trouble for this night to be perfect and it's been anything but. Let’s figure out how to turn this night around. Maybe some apologies are in order."

Frank looks at Patrick and Gerard and then at Brendon and Ryan.

"I'm sorry I hit you Gee."

Patrick leans in and kisses the cheek he slapped."

"I'm sorry I got so upset with you Brendon, but I expect the truth."

Brendon still hung his head. It was probably the best he was going to get.

"Okay, so now that all this is settled, do we have dessert?"

"Um...I made some pastries and scones."

"To the dining room we go."

Everyone sits down and Gerard heads to the kitchen to plate up dessert and make coffee. Frank stands, deciding to go help his husband.

"Hey, need some help?"

"Sure."

Gerard pulls down the cups he needs and gets out plates.

"Is it wrong that I think Brendon didn't get a real apology?"

Gerard turns to looks at Frank.

"I mean Patrick just apologized. Ryan added on. I don’t know. "

Gerard had grown attached to Brendon since almost losing Mikey. He guessed he sort of replaced his kid brother a bit. He wanted to protect him too.

"I mean, he said sorry... what else is there for him to say?"

Frank asks with a shrug as he starts the coffee pot.

"I guess."

Gerard finishes plating.

"Can I take anything Gee?"

Brendon walks into the kitchen shyly. He remembers the last time they were all in here.

"Sure Bren here."

Gerard hands Brendon the pile of plates and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the offer."

Brendon blushes and leaves the room.

"So I guess me saying sorry for yelling at you would be a waste of time, huh?"

Frank goes to the fridge to get his creamer.

"Why do you need to apologize? You didn't hurt my feelings or do it to hurt me. If anything you stopped it from being worse."

Gerard hugged Frank from behind.

"And you were right anyway, we were all acting foolish."

Frank closes the fridge and turns in Gerard's arms.

"I know, I still didn't want to yell at you."

"In case you hadn't notice, sometimes us porn stars need a little direction."

Gerard smirked.

"I'm ready for my close up Mr. Iero."

Frank smiles and rolls his eyes adoringly.

"I bet you are."

Frank chuckles and kisses Gerard quickly.Gerard pushes Frank against the fridge and deepens the kiss.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you are when you are in charge?"

Frank smirks and chuckles sexily. He suddenly spins Gerard so he's against the fridge and pins his arms before kissing him just as deep as before.

"Something tells me I'm going to find out."

Gerard groaned and pushed his body forward despite not having his arms.

"Fuck baby, need more."

Frank smirks and pushes Gerard back against the fridge, moving his thigh between his legs, and rubbing Gerard's cock with it.

"Mm, what do you need, baby?"

"Everything, anything, ah ah Frankie."

"Getting into your role as a corrupt director who preys on the poor young aspiring actor Iero?"

Patrick is standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Pete tethered to his hip. Frank looks at him with a smirk.

"Just trying to take care of my baby boy."

"Hey now, there is only one baby boy here and he is mine."

Frank chuckles.

"You can keep that; husband sounds much better to me, anyway."

He turns back to Gerard and moves his mouth to his neck. He knows they shouldn't keep their guests waiting, but he wants to taste his husband's skin. Patrick can certainly appreciate the view in front of him. Even though he has seen it many times, it is still new and interesting, however...hearing Pete whimper behind him is really turning him on.

"You okay baby boy? Something you want?"

"You."

Patrick smirked and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs pulling Pete with him.

"Well I can certainly make that happen."

Frank smirks on Gerard's neck hearing the two men behind him.

"See what you started, baby?"

He whispers sexily into Gerard's ear and replaces his thigh with his hand. He massages Gerard's cock and nibbles at his ear. He uses his other hand to start opening Gerard's pants and pushes his hand inside to feel his husband's cock.

"So hard already."

Pete moans at Frank's words and pushes down on Patrick.

"Patrick... Pat..."

Pete moans again and puts his head on Patrick's shoulder. Gerard opens his heavy lidded eyes and looks at Pete writhing in Patrick's lap. He makes eye contact with Patrick just as Frank does something amazing with a twist of his wrist.

"Oh your knees baby boy and show Daddy how much you love his cock."

Gerard moans in a appreciation of Patrick's commands. Pete does the same and trembles as he slips to the floor and reaches for Patrick's pants. Frank looks at Gerard as he leans forward and takes his lip between his teeth. He licks it and then pulls back.

"You like the sound of that, huh, baby? Maybe you'd like being on your knees too."

"Uh uh, I yes..,please."

Gerard watches as Frank goes a sits down right next to Patrick. He may be a little fucked out, but he knows how to put on a show. Gerard gets on his knees and then slowly crawls to Frank. He is hearing some sexy song in his head and moving to it as he moves between his knees and slides his hands up his thighs. Frank smirks down at him and moves his index finger under Gerard's chin. He leans down and kisses him sloppily before sitting back again and biting his lip.

"Remind me of one of the reason's I married you."

He says with a smile and soft chuckle. Pete can't help but giggle too, before moving closer between Patrick's legs and taking his cock into his mouth and moaning around it. Patrick could not ask for a better view. He had his baby boy sucking him off while he got to watch a pro do the same. Gerard still remembered about letting the camera see you. He sucked Frank's cock at the perfect angle that Patrick could see his tongue and lips working over the hard muscle. He wondered if Pete could too.

 But Pete couldn't, because he was too focused on making Patrick feel good and watching him.

* * *

"What do you think is taking so long?"

Ryan and Spencer were sitting on the sofa together. Brendon was in an easy chair

"Knowing them, they're probably fucking, or pretty close to it."

Ryan says nonchalantly. Brendon bit his lip. After being friends so long, he could believe it.

"So what about us?"

"What about us Bren?"

"I mean...do you guys like the idea?"

"Um, I don't know. Are you sure you want to do this, Bren?"

"I mean...it's not like I can see what I am doing and...if it's with you guys...yeah I think I could."

"Well... if it's what you want, then okay."

Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Brendon smiled.

"Hey, do you think we should go see what they are up to?"

Ryan smirks and chuckles.

"You know what they're up to, you just wanna see it."

Brendon blushed.

"Well...two of them are professionals and I might get some tips on how to..."

"I believe your two boyfriends are professionals too."

Brendon saw Ryan and Spencer look at each other and he knew it was over. Spencer got up and moved behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and ran them down to the chest starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Yes and I think we can show you a thing or two, can't we Sugar."

Ryan smirks as he gets down on his knees in front of him.

"Mmm, we sure can, Spice."

He looks up at Brendon as he strokes his cock through his pants.

"And lookie here, you're already growing, baby."

Brendon moaned his head back and Spencer took advantage of it.

Ryan opens Brendon's pants and moves his mouth to his cock, mouthing at it over his underwear.

"Fuck guys, you are going to kill me I swear."

That made Spencer smirk.

"Sounds like a great way to go huh Ryan?"

"I'd agree."

Ryan replies before he places his mouth back on Brendon's cock and nibbles softly.

"Mmmm."

After that there was no talking. Brendon's mouth was captured by Spencer as he removed his shirt completely. Spencer reached down and ran and hand through Ryan's hair gently as he continued to abuse Brendon's neck.

"Mmmm..."

Ryan moans and seeks out Spencer's hand more. He breathes hotly over Brendon's wet cock. Brendon is trying really hard not to buck his hips up, but he is losing the battle.

"You want it?"

Ryan asks in a low, sexy tone. Spencer let go of Brendon's lips as he let out a long whine.

"Please, ah ah ah, yes, f-f-fuuuuuu"

"Mmm, beg."

Spencer pulled away from Brendon and stood up. He made eye contact with Ryan and started to strip as Brendon babbled out the words Ryan wanted to hear. Between the way Spencer is looking at him, his skin he's exposing, and Brendon's beautiful begging in his ear he's going to kill over.

"Fuck..."

Ryan bites his lip as he stares at Spencer while pulling down Brendon's underwear. He leans forward and takes Brendon straight into his throat. Brendon's bucks his hips slightly and Spencer moves over quickly to push them back down. He digs his fingers in and runs his hands to Brendon's inner thighs.

"Now you are going to be a good boy for Sugar right baby?"

Brendon moaned and nodded furiously.

"Mmmm..."

Ryan moans and pulls off of Brendon slowly, while pumping him, and looking up at him.

"Mmmm, gonna make you lose it."

"He wants more Sugar."

Spencer move around and slinks behind Ryan rubbing their bodies together and kissing his neck.

"Should we give it to him?"

"Mmmm, I don't know. Are you gonna be a good boy for Sugar and Spice? I don't know if he can, Spice... what do you think?"

"Never mind him, can you handle it Sugar?"

Spencer pressed his own erection against Ryan's ass and he pulled his head back and kissed him invading his mouth his tongue. Ryan moans and pushes back into Spencer, arching his back.

"I can handle it."

Spencer wraps his arms around Ryan's waist.

"Mmmm, how badly do you want it?"

"Oh... fuck..."

Ryan reaches his arm back and tangles his fingers in Spencer's hair while pushing back into him.

"So bad..."

Brendon can't believe what he is seeing. It's like his wildest fantasy come true...but it is true cause he is dating both of them. He is one lucky son of a bitch.

"Can I...can I watch you?"

Ryan nods mindlessly and reaches for Brendon. He pulls him close and kisses him hard.

"Don't take your eyes off of us."

* * *

"Ah ah ah ah, Fuck Frankie, deeper harder, ah aha fuck me!"

Patrick knew how dramatic Gerard could get in a scene, but this was not a scene, this him watching his best friend as his husband held him against the wall and fucked him raw. Patrick heard him panting, but it wasn't Gerard, no it was his own baby boy on his knees with Patrick cock in his own ass. He tightened his grip on Pete's hip and pulled him up by his hair so that his chest was plastered to his back.

"Did you say something baby boy?"

"F-f-f-f-fu-fuck..."

Pete can't speak, he can barely breathe.

"So... oh..."

"I didn't think so."

Patrick pushed Pete back down to the floor. He gripped both his hips and pulled him back harshly on his cock. Pete screams and he doesn't mean too, but it feels too fucking good.

"Fuck..."

Frank says as he pushes into Gerard.

"I th-th-think... we should... M... mmm."

Frank gives up on talking and pushes his head into Gerard's neck, biting down on it.

"F-F-Frankie, s-s-so closssse!"

Gerard's legs are wrapped tightly around Frank's waist as he is held up by just Frank's sheer strength and his cock. Frank is grunting and straining and Gerard knows he really close.

"G-gonna... cum... Gee..."

Frank looks at Gerard and bites his lip. Pete moans, hearing Frank moaning for his husband, and saying he's going to cum. It sounds so good and Pete could get used to this. Frank digs his nails into Gerard's hips and pounds him.

"Cum with me, Gee."

"That's a good idea. Pete, cum with Gee."

Patrick reaches around and starts to jack Pete off to the rhythm that Frank is fucking Gerard. Patrick notices that Frank has not even touched Gerard's cock. He always was good at getting off with just his prostate.

"Fuck!"

Frank groans and digs his nails into Gerard and starts cumming hard and deep inside of Gerard.

"Fucking... hell, Gee..."

"Oh God, oh fuck, I'm cummming tooooo!"

Gerard bucked himself on Frank's cock feeling the orgasm pulse through him and splashing both his and Frank's chest and chins.

"Oh fuck... oh fuck..."

Pete cries out and begins cumming hard, squeezing around Patrick's cock, and gripping one of his thighs tightly.

"Oh, God... Pat-tr-trick! Patriiiiick!"

He groans and pushes back into him hard.

"God fucking dammit baby boy!"

Patrick let's go of Pete's cock and grips his hips hard pistoning his way through his own orgasm. All four men collapse to the floor. Through the heavy breathing, Gerard can hear something from the living room.

"Baby, fuck baby, can you hear that?"

"Actually, I can."

Pete raises a brow in the direction of the noises.

"It seems they found a way to preoccupy themselves while they waited."

Gerard pulls away from Frank and begins to crawl across the floor, cum dripping erotically out of his ass as he moves.

"I want to see."

He moves past Patrick and Pete in their own heap. Gerard was always the first to recover even though he came the hardest and the most of all of them.

"Have fun with that. I'm gonna go... do something. I hope I don't disturb them."

Frank manages to make it out of the kitchen and past the guys undetected, and damn, was what they were doing, hot. He goes to the guest bedroom, though, to check on Mikey.

 


	14. You Can Take You Clothes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sat down next to Ray and touched his brother's face softly.
> 
> "I want you back though. You are good for him. You understand him. He doesn't realize that he is the one that ran from you. I watched you."
> 
> Gerard looked at Ray.
> 
> "You just need to make him see that and I will help you in every way i can."
> 
> Gerard leaned in and kissed Ray gently.
> 
> "I believe in you Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo porn...but with meaning we assure you, that will advance the plot along...yup, that's what it is...
> 
> No seriously, just another view into Mikey's mind and the mind of the Ways. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from How I Disappear ~ My Chemical Romance

Mikey is curled up in a ball sleeping. His breathing is shallow and peaceful. Frank walks into the room and closes the door softly. He sees Mikey's sleeping form with the help of the moonlight shining through the blinds. He looks at peace and beautiful. Frank goes over and climbs into the bed behind Mikey. He kisses the back of his neck softly and then holds him.

"Mmmm."

Mikey moves back into the warmth of Frank's body. Frank smiles at Mikey unbeknownst to him. He reaches up and starts running his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"Feels good."

Mikey makes a little mewing noise. Frank smiles and kisses his neck again.

"Wanna make you feel good."

A small moan escapes Mikey's mouth.

"Mmmm, Frankie."

Frank sucks where his shoulder meets his neck and moves his hand to Mikey's cock.

"You deserve to feel good."

Mikey didn't know when he figured out that it was Frank with him. Maybe it was the scent of his cologne or the fact that his body was more solid than his brother’s. No matter the way or the reason, he was enjoying the attention that he so long craved. Frank pushes his hand into Mikey's pants and grips his cock. He strokes him firmly and pushes into him. Mikey arches back and groans loudly.

"Fuck Frankie."

"Mmmm, Mikey."

Frank turns Mikey's head and kisses him hard.

"Moan for me."

Mikey obeyed, but all his moans were muffled by Frank's warm mouth. Mikey attached himself to Frank and fused their mouths together.

"Oh, fuck..."

Frank bit Mikey's lip softly and sucked on it. He focuses on the head of Mikey's cock. Mikey wants to turn and face Frank, but he doesn't want to pull away or lose Frank's touch.

"Mikey."

Frank pulls him and turns him around. He holds him tightly and moves into him. Mikey wraps himself around Frank and reaches down fumbling for his pants.

"Want to feel you *pant pant* need you."

"Take me."

Frank kisses Mikey deeply.

Mikey froze. Frank wanted him to...

"Frankie."

Mikey pushed away. He had not topped since he left. Since he stopped being with Gerard.

"I...I can't."

"You can... you can own me."

Mikey pushed himself to a sitting position and tucked his legs into his chest wrapping his arms around them.

"Frankie, you don’t understand, I don’t do that anymore. Twinks don't top and..."

"You're not a twink, Mikey. Even if you were you could still take me. I really want you to."

Why didn't Frank get it? Mikey lost all his confidence. He had been told that twinks don't top. He had been forced to the bottom. It wasn't his choice, but it was what he is. He remembered the conversation.

_"I don't care what happened in the past. The new company does not let twinks bottom. WE have bears and muscle boys now, so you be a good little boy and hit the bed and take the cock up your ass or you can kiss this job goodbye."_

_So Mikey did and the muscle was just that, all brawn and no brains. Not even brain enough to use enough lube. Mikey hurt so much after that shoot that he cried in Spencer's arms. Two muscles walked by and made a comment that it was how you could tell a twink from a real man._

_"Stop it Mikey, don’t listen to them."_

_"Their right Spence, we were just fooling ourselves."_

Spencer wouldn't conform though. He proved himself by topping a bear and became the only twink allowed to top. He vied for Mikey, but it did not good.

"Frank I can't look just fuck me or don't. I...don’t care anymore."

Then Mikey lay down. His erection completely gone. He slipped his pants off and waited for Frank to make his decision. Frank crawled onto the bed between Mikey's legs and looked up at him. He leans down, his eyes still on him, and licks his cock from base to head. He doesn't want Mikey feeling like this anymore and so he's going to do anything to make him see things for the truth. He took Mikey's flaccid cock into his mouth and started licking and sucking him, trying to get him hard again.

Mikey knew that Frank had good intentions, but his head was so fucked up now that his body was in a tug of war to enjoy the pleasure.

"Frankie..."

"Please, just relax. I just want to make you feel good."

Frank rubs Mikey's hips softly and grips them a little as he takes his cock back into his mouth. Mikey wants to make Frank happy. He wants to please Frank so that he won leave him. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and tries to let his body do the talking. Frank moans around his cock as he takes him into his mouth more. He takes him into his throat and swallows around him, not once or twice, but three times. Mikey bucks his hips and pushes his head back. It feels so good and it has been so long since anyone other than a fluffer has really gone down on him. Frank looks up at Mikey and moans around him again. He tastes so good. It's been so long since Mikey has felt this kind of pleasure that he can tell his orgasm is moving upon his quickly.

"F-F-Frankie, I'm c-close."

Frank pulls off, not wanting to make him cum like that. He climbs on top of Mikey and on his cock, sliding his ass back and forth against it.

"Only one person has ever seen me like this. You're the only other person, not even your brother has."

He moans as he keeps moving over Mikey.

"Please, take me, I want you so badly."

Mikey's instinct was to go for Frank's hips. His cock felt so good sliding between his ass cheeks.

"D-D-Do you have anything?"

"Like lube?"

"Oh fuck, yes."

"Yes, I have some. We keep some everywhere."

Frank reaches for the night stand and pulls it open. He grabs the lube and opens it. He looks at Mikey as he squeezes some onto his fingers, massaging it in, and then moving his fingers to his own opening. He pushes a finger inside of himself and moans loudly. His brows furrowing and his back arching a little. Mikey watches as Frank prepares himself. He can't believe someone wants him like this. Someone wants to feel him inside them. He pushes a second and third finger in and groans. He pants down at Mikey and moans.

"Take me."

Mikey slid Frank off him onto his back, causing his fingers to pop out.. He crawled on top of him and lined his cock up with his opening.

"Are you sure Frankie?"

"I'm sure. I want you. I kind of always... have."

Frank thought he'd take that secret to his grave, but it doesn't look to be that way. Mikey now knew that Frank was not just watching Gerard in the videos with them or Patrick. he was watching Mikey too. This made Mikey's heart flutter a bit.

"All you had to do was ask Frankie."

With that he slowly started to push in.

Frank gasps softly and grips Mikey's hips. He circles his legs around him and pulls him in.

"Holy shit Frankie, you're fucking tight! God, when's the last time you were fucked?"

Mikey knows it is a really rude question, but his brain is off line now. Frank groans and pants out.

"I was a teenager."

"Fuck, more, tell me, I want to hear about it."

Mikey started a slow pace after Frank gives him the okay. The drag on his cock feels amazing. Better than he remembers it.

"My first boyfriend and my first love. I gave myself to him for a year. He would fuck me all the time, because I wanted it all of the time. Just like I want you right now."

Mikey increased his pace a little.

"Did he fuck you like this or did you ride him like a little slut begging for his cock?"

"I loved riding him... I loved begging him... he loved it."

"Yeah? Beg me, Beg me to let you ride me."

Mikey punctuated each work with a quick jab and on the last one he hit Frank's prostate.

"Mmm, fuck Mikey!"

Frank shudders and grips Mikey's arms.

"Please, please let me ride you, Mikey. Let me make you feel so good."

"Yeah, how good? Come on baby, tell Kidd, how good you're gonna make it for me?"

Mikey slips back into his original porn persona. Kidd was always dominating the Professor or sharing topping with Fedora.

"G-gonna make it so good... you're gonna want me forever. You're not gonna wanna stop, but you're not gonna be able to hold on."

"That's a lot of promises baby, I hope you can keep them."

Mikey pulled out all the way and then thrust back in hard hitting Frank's prostate. He pinned Frank's wrists and fused their bodies together. Mikey leaned down and whispered hotly in Frank's ear.

"You sure you want me to stop? You sure you want me to pull my thick cock out of your ass so you can ride me?"

"Yes. I need to ride you. Always wanted to. Just, move quick, please Mikey... Kidd..."

Frank moans out his porn name and whimpers up at him.

"Mmmm, I want to hear you moan my name more."

Mikey pulls this move that he used to do with Gerard in their videos. Frank is a little smaller than Gerard so it is actually easier. Suddenly with a little flip, Mikey is on his back and Frank is on top with his legs tucked under Mikey's ass and thighs.

"Show the Kidd what you got baby."

"Mmm, yes Kidd."

Frank starts going up and down on Mikey, placing his hands on his chest, and starting to roll his hips in circles. He throws his head back and bites his lip, moaning loudly.

"Say it."

Mikey slaps Frank's ass.

"Say my name."

"Kidd! Kiiiidd!"

Frank rolls his hips into him more and bites his lip as he looks down at him.

"Fuck, Kidd... so good. So big... oh!"

"Yes, fuck yes, ride me baby, fuck my cock with your tight heat."

Frank continued to move up and down around and around on Mikey, leaning back slowly until he's moving slowly while doing a back bend on him.

"Oh, Kidd... you fuck me so good."

Mikey ran his hands all over Frank's body. He wanted to savor the moment in case it never happened again. He gripped Frank cock and started to pump him.

"Come on baby, make me cum. I wanna fill you up."

"Ohhh, Kiiiiid."

Frank moans his name out over and over as he rides him. He lifts up slowly and wraps his arms around Mikey's neck and stares into his eyes.

"Feels so good, Kidd."

Mikey pushed himself up so that Frank's in his lap. He wraps his arms around his waist and pull shim in for a deep kiss. Frank moans and trembles around Mikey.

"Gonna... c-cum, please, Kidd... oh please, wanna cum for you. Wanna make you cum."

"Good baby, I like to hear that. Wanna see you cum for me."

Mikey leaned back on his elbows and began to buck his hips up. Frank whimpered and shook on Mikey as he rocked his hips onto him hard.

"Oh!"

He hits his own prostate and groans loudly as his eyes roll in his head and he begins cumming all over them.

"Oh, Kidd... mmm, fuck..."

Frank's muscles squeeze and pulse around Mikey.

"That's it, that's it baby, you look so good cumming for me."

Mikey waited for Frank to finish completely.

"Now, my turn."

Mikey pulled out of Frank and flipped him over. he pushed him to the bed and propped his ass up. He gripped Frank's hips as he plunged back into his ass. Mikey began to piston like speed as he rammed his cock in over and over again.

"Oh God! Oh, God! Yes, yeeeeesssss! K-Kidd you're hitting m-my spooooot!"'

Frank gripped the sheets tightly with his hands and his teeth. It felt so good, he felt like he could cum again. Mikey didn't say anything. He just kept fucking Frank hard and fast.

Frank keeps moaning louder and louder, calling out Mikey's name, and shaking uncontrollably.

"My... God, I'm... c-cum..."

Frank can't get his words out as his body begins quaking hard as he cums again. That's what Mikey was waiting for. Once he felt Frank cum again, he let himself go and shouted as he came like he had not in a long time. Not since he had left.

Ray stood there shocked, but the good kind. He never thought he'd witness Mikey in charge like that in front of his face and not with Frank especially. The weird part was that it didn't bother him at all. He listens as Frank speaks hoarsely.

"You're so amazing. Never... think otherwise."

And Ray has to agree, because Mikey really is amazing. As the adrenaline leaves Mikey's body he falls backwards on the bed panting.

"Nah, I was always just good at my job."

Frank's breath catches in his throat.

"So I was just... a job?"

"No, fuck no Frankie."

Mikey pushes up on his knees and pulls Frank into his arms.

"No, being amazing is part of my job. When I am not working, I'm just me and that's nothing interesting. You on the other hand built a clothing empire. You designed the fashion and you run five businesses. Now that is amazing."

Frank's relieved, he didn't want to think that he's given himself to someone who didn't deserve him. He knows Mikey's not like that, though.

"You shouldn't think you're not amazing. I know a few people who say you are. What I did is nothing compared to what you do."

"What I do is get fucked for a living and I have not even gotten paid for it yet. I thought that when I went back, it would be the way it was. I also thought that Gerard would have joined me, but I can see that you are a much better option than I could ever be. I accept that."

Mikey pulls away from Frank and balls himself up a bit.

"Can you accept that I want you as my only option?"

Ray asks and Frank smiles a little. Mikey looks up. He turns white and starts to shake. How long was Ray there? What did he see? What did he hear?

"Ray..."

Mikey feels the world slipping away as he faints. Ray goes over to him and holds him in his arms. He rubs his face and calls out his name softly.

"Michael."

"Frankie, what's going on? All the noise stopped."

Gerard walks in having put himself together. He knew what his husband was planning and he did not want to interfere. What he didn't expect to see was his little brother passed out.

"Ray, surprised him... like I did to you."

"Oh...I guess that kind of reaction runs in the family too."

Gerard walked up to Ray and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you for coming back and not giving up on him like he gave up on himself. We Ways are not known for making the right decisions all the time, but sometimes..."

Gerard looks at his naked husband and smiles.

"...once in a while we get it right."

"I'll never let him go again if he takes me back."

"It's going to be hard to convince him that he is worthy to have you back."

Gerard sat down next to Ray and touched his brother's face softly.

"I want you back though. You are good for him. You understand him. He doesn't realize that he is the one that ran from you. I watched you."

Gerard looked at Ray.

"You just need to make him see that and I will help you in every way i can."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Ray gently.

"I believe in you Ray."

Gerard then got up and held a hand out for Frank.

"Come on Frankie, let's get you cleaned up."

Frank stood up and went with Gerard. Ray continues to hold Mikey and stroke his cheek softly. He looks so beautiful and Ray missed him so much.

"Hey."

Patrick walked in with Pete.

"We're gonna get going. We both have a lot to discuss."

Patrick walks over and looks at Mikey.

"Take care of him for us?"

"I will. You take care of yours."

Ray smiles softly as he caresses Mikey's cheek with his thumb.

"I will."

Patrick takes Pete's hand and they leave.

"Hey, I assume you are staying the night."

Gerard comes in ready for bed. In his hand he has two pairs of pajama pants.

"I am."

"Good."

Gerard puts one pair down. In his other hand he has a cloth.

"Go ahead and get dressed yourself. I'll help Mikey."

Ray stands up and goes in the corner to change his pajamas. Gerard cleans the dried cum off of his brother carefully. He then helps to slide his pajama pants on. He looks up just in time to see Ray's ass as he slides the pants over it.

"I can see why my brother likes you. You have a nice asset."

Gerard giggles a little Ray laughs and shakes his head at Gerard.

"Thank you."

Gerard pulls the covers down and slides Mikey in moving him over so Ray can fit. He then stands up and makes his way over to Ray.

"Mmmm, no sleeping with the shirt on. Mikey likes to cuddle bare chested...as I am sure you remember."

Gerard reaches up and begins to unbutton his shirt. Ray looks down at Gerard.

"I definitely remember."

Gerard looks up and into Ray's eyes and loses his breath. They are deep and penetrating.

"I..."

He is fumbling with one of the buttons now.

"Thanks for the help."

"Sure."

Gerard gets the stuck button open and then the rest. He opens the shirt and marvels at Ray's tan chest with barely any hair. Ray raises a brow at Gerard, but doesn't look away.

"You would have made a good porn star yourself. Mikey said you have quite a good technique and that you are an amazing kisser."

Gerard pushes the shirt off of Ray's shoulders and part way down his arms. Ray pulls Gerard towards him and leans down to connect their lips. He holds Gerard by the waist as he pushes his tongue into his mouth. He sucks on Gerard's tongue and then pulled back slowly. Ray sucks on Gerard's lip softly and then pulls off. He looks at Gerard's lips and then at him.

"What do you think?"

Gerard can't feel his legs. He knees give way to weakness. Frank is a good kisser. So is Mikey and Patrick, but this has never happened to him before. His brain is unable to connect with his mouth right

Ray smiles softly as he looks at Gerard.

"Good enough, Pretty."

He rubs Gerard's cheek quickly.

"I should go."

But Gerard didn't move. He stayed in Ray's strong arms with his hand caressing his cheek. He wanted to be kissed again. Ray smirks softly, reading the look in Gerard's eyes, and leaning forward to give him what he wants. He kisses him again, deeply. Gerard wraps his arms around Ray's body. He presses their chests together. He wished he was not wearing a shirt. Ray runs his hands under Gerard's shirt and sucked on his tongue lightly. Gerard moans obscenely in Ray's mouth. He doesn't know what to think. This is what his brother ran from. Mikey was a fool. Ray bites Gerard's lip and tugs on it. He moves his hands to Gerard's nipples and begins rolling them between his fingers. He then moved down and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Fuck."

Ray knew all his spots. Of course he did. He shared them with Mikey. Ray moves his hands to Gerard's hips, gripping them, wondering if that turns him on as much as it does Mikey. He moves his mouth to Gerard's neck, just below his ear, and started sucking. This causes Gerard to lift one leg against Ray's thigh looking for some kind of friction. His cock is hard and leaking in his pants.

"What do you want?"

Ray asked as he moves his hand to Gerard's cock and starts massaging it.

"Ah ah ah..."

If Gerard had words for Ray, he just lost them. There must be a connection from his brain to his cock cause every time someone touches it he forgets how to speak and form proper words. He wonders how Frank knew what he wanted. Ray moves his mouth under Gerard's jawline and bites as he pushes his hand into his pants, gripping his cock and stroking it faster.

"Fuck Ray!"

Gerard was losing it over a simple hand job. Ray had hands bigger than any of the guys he had been with. He knew he would not last long.

"Gonna cum, Pretty?"

Ray bites down on his shoulder and strokes faster while gripping him tightly. Gerard gasps and cums ruining the pants he is wearing. Damn him for cumming that much. He doesn't care though. He pulls away from Ray and drops to his knees.

"Have to *pant pant* taste you."

Gerard pulls the pants down and gasps. Ray is bigger than he thought. He is hung, hard, and dripping. Gerard ducks his head under the head of Ray's cock and catches the leaking precum on his tongue. He then takes the head in his mouth and sucks on it lightly lavishing it with his tongue. He circles his hand around the shaft, feeling the warmth and texture of it and begins to stroke it.

"Oh!"

Ray bites his lip as he looks down at Gerard.

"Oh, fuck... Gee."

Gerard loves being watched giving head. He pulls out all the stops and takes the head fully in his mouth. It is big and fills it up nicely. He then moves down the shaft little by little. Gerard's specialty was never deep throat, that was Mikey. They used to go down on Patrick together in videos. Gerard kind of wishes Mikey were here right now to help him.

"Mmm... so good."

Ray pushes his fingers through Gerard's hair and grips it softly. Gerard is trying to please Ray as much as he can to thank him for the incredible hand job and his fucking kissing, but this cock is just too much to handle.

"Need some help Gee?"

Gerard pulls off of Ray's cock and looks up. Mikey is standing there looking tired and disheveled and so good at the same time. He drops to his knees and takes Ray's cock into his mouth burying his nose into Ray's pubic hair. Ray bites his lip and groans loudly.

"Michael... oh God..."

Ray looks at him and moans louder. He missed him so much, just his presence is driving him insane. Gerard watches Mikey use his best skills as he moves up and down Ray's shaft fully. After a few strokes he comes back up and looks at Gerard. Gerard nods and leans in to lick at Ray's head. Mikey joins him and they end up in a dirty kiss with Ray's head between their moist wet lips. Ray always wondered how this would be, since the moment he found out that Mikey was in porn with his brother, he wondered what both of them would be like and right now he's finding out. The shit is fucking hot. Then the Ways get down to business. They work together to bring Ray to the greatest heights of ecstasy. Between Mikey and Gerard no man can hope to last unless they want him to. They keep teasing Ray to the brink and then pushing his orgasm back down. They still have what it takes to be the best.

"So good... too good. Need to... cum."

Ray grips their hair tightly in his hands. Mikey and Gerard communicate without words again and they both move to the head sucking on it just right willing Ray to his climax.

"Mmm, Michael! Gerard... fuck... c-cumming... cumming..."

Ray's hips begin to stutter as he starts cumming hard. Apparently Ray is as gifted as Gerard or it's just because they denied him his orgasm five times. Either way, both Way's mouths are flooded with Ray's cum. They both swallow and then take turns at the head milking him dry. They then lick each other's faces clean and kiss tasting it all. Had Ray not just ejaculated he'd be doing it right now at the sight before him.

"Fuck, you're both so amazing together."

The Ways smiled up at him with a fucked-out look on their faced.

Gerard looked at Mikey and smiled.

"I think I will leave you to take care of my brother."

He kissed Mikey again and then stood up. He looked at Ray. He wanted to kiss him, but Gerard knew that not everyone liked the taste of themselves. Ray sensed Gerard's hesitation and took the lead. He leans forward and kisses him the same way he did the first time. He kissed him, sucked on his tongue, and then his lip before letting him go.

"Night, Gerard."

"Night."

Gerard left the room dazed. He was so out of it he would have walked straight into the wall if Frank had not stopped him.

"So... is he a better kisser than me?"

Frank asks with a small smile as he hugs Gerard.

"Not better per say, but different? He kisses with a lot of passion. I think he's like a passion vampire and sucks what you have out through the kiss."

Gerard gives a lopsided grin and giggles.

"No one’s as good as your Frankie."

Frank smiles and takes Gerard's hand, leading them to their bedroom.

* * *

Ray holds his hand out for Mikey to take so he can stand him up. He pulls Mikey close to his body and hugs him tightly as if he's scared he'll disappear.

"Ray...I'm so so..."

Ray just holds him tighter and inhales his scent. Mikey knows that Ray does not want or need an apology, but he still feels he owes it to him. he owes him an explanation of why he just took off with no warning. Why Mikey is so fucked up that Ray can do better. Ray pulls back and steps out of his pants. He looks at Mikey and kisses him softly before picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He props himself up against the headboard and pulls Mikey to his chest. Mikey snuggles in. He's too tired to deal with this right now and too overwhelmed. He was planning on leaving tonight while everyone was asleep. Not sure what he is going to do now.

"I missed you so much and I'll do anything to keep you happy... to keep you with me. I want you back."

Mikey didn't expect to hear that. He was shocked. Ray wanted him back? But he was scum, he was worthless, he was used, hell he was raped!

"But...I won't force you to be with me. But if there's a chance... for us again, I want to take it."

Mikey doesn't know when it happened, but he started to cry.

Ray feels something wet on his chest and looks down at Mikey. He lifts his chin in his hand and wipes at his tears.

"Hey... did I do or say something wrong?"

"No, you said everything right."

Mikey continues to cling to Ray. Now he knows that he needs to leave tonight. He needs to get himself away from this perfect man to show him that he can do so much better.

"*yawn* Getting tired again."

“Baby. I'll be here to hold you."

Mikey pulled Ray down. He settled himself on his chest breathing in the scent of the man that he loved almost as much as he loved his brother. They will both be fine without him.

"Thank you Ray."

Mikey closes his eyes and drifts off into a fitful sleep.


	15. You're Running Out of Places to Hide From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone here has found themselves. Patrick has you, Gee has Frankie, Ryan has both Spencer and Brendon. I thought I had Ray, but how can I say that when I dropped him so quickly for a chance to...it doesn't matter. I need to find myself and who I am. Then maybe I can find happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy 12 years of Sweet Revenge to you all! ^-^
> 
> Not to much more to this one, but get ready for a decent amount of drama in this chapter. @~@
> 
> Title taken from It's Not A Fashion Statement, its A Death Wish ~ My Chemical Romance

It's dark. All the lights are off in the house. Mikey quickly looks at his phone. It's a little after two. He slides out of Ray's arms and out of bed. He quickly gets dressed and watches Ray peacefully sleeping.

"I love you Ray."

He whispers into the night. He then grabs the bag he packed earlier when he feigned needing sleep. He opens the door and tip toes out carrying his shoes. The whole house is quiet. He moves quickly to the front door. Grabbing his coat, he slips it on along with his shoes. Mikey touches the door handle and lets out the breath he was holding before slowly turning it.

"Where are you running to now, Mikey?"

Pete steps out from the dining room and looks at Mikey.

"Pete? I thought you and Patrick went home?"

Mikey is confused why Pete is here.

"Patrick had a little too much wine so he we're crashing in the basement. You know how great Frank's basement is."

Pete chuckles a little.

"Now... answer my question."

"I'm moving to NJ again. I'm going to get a real job. I told Ryan this earlier today."

Mikey pulls the door open.

"Everyone here has found themselves. Patrick has you, Gee has Frankie, Ryan has both Spencer and Brendon. I thought I had Ray, but how can I say that when I dropped him so quickly for a chance to...it doesn't matter. I need to find myself and who I am. Then maybe I can find happiness."

He steps out on the porch.

"Tell Gee that I love him and tell Ray...that he will find someone better. Someone worthy of him and his love, cause right now, I'm not worthy of anything."

Pete chuckles and shakes his head.

"Wow... Mikey, you're so stuck on who everyone has and you don't even realize that _you_  have everyone. We're all here for you and will always be. I know I haven't been here long, but you matter so much to everyone."

Pete sighs and shakes his head again.

"You have a man in that bed that will do anything to have you back. I've had to listen to conversation after conversation over how much he misses you and just wants you back. He wants you. He _loves_  you. Why can't you see that?"

Mikey is shaking. He doesn't understand why Pete is so blind. In a rage and not thinking about the time he throws his bag down and screams.

"WHY PETE WHY HUH? WHY WOULD YOU WANT SOMEONE THAT HAS BEEN RAPED REPEATEDLY?! NOT JUST WITH COCKS, BUT WITH BOTTLES AND BROOMSTICKS AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT WOULD FIT UP THERE! I'M SO FUCKING WORTHLESS NOW! USED! DESTROYED! I'M NOT WORTHY OF ANYONE!"

And then Mikey runs. Down the long walkway and straight for the road that has the busy night time traffic. After all...this is New York City.

Pete stands there trying to figure out what he should do. He goes to wake the only person he thinks can possibly help him get through to Mikey; Patrick.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

Gerard comes out of his and Frank's room.

Pete turns when he hears Gerard.

"Mikey... he left. I tried to make him stay, but he ran off."

"Shit!"

Gerard takes off out the door. Pete decides to run off after him.

"MIKEY!"

Gerard is running down the street. He has no idea if Mikey went right or left, but his instinct was to go left. Suddenly he sees him resting against a building.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey turns and sees him and takes off. Pete turns the corner and sees them far off in the distance. He pushes himself to catch up and get closer. Mikey runs, he dodges the people coming at him and turns a corner hitting a busy intersection. The place is lit up like only NYC could be. He thinks about ducking into a shop.

"MIKEY PLEASE STOP!"

Too late, Mikey takes off again.

"Fuck, come on Gee."

Pete pulls Gerard as he passes him to get them to speed up. He can still see him, but just barely, which is why he started running harder.

"*puff puff*Fuck, my smoking! I should have gotten *wheeze* Frankie or Ray!"

Gerard's lungs were killing him. He felt like he was going to pass out and let his brother down again. He needed to catch him, to tell him he loved him.

"I'll catch him, you just catch up."

Pete lets him go and keeps running, picking up the pace now that he wasn't pulling Gerard anymore. He goes into a little store that he sees Mikey dip off into and groans when he sees that it has two openings and Mikey's running out of it and turning. Pete knows he's wrong, but he's praying someone trips Mikey up. For him to be recovering, he sure does have a lot of stamina right now.

Gerard was freaking out. He ran into a store and begged to use someone's phone. He was shaking when he dialed and prayed that Frank picked up.

"Hello?"

Frank says groggily.

"Frankie! Thanks fuck! It's Mikey! He freaked out and took off. I'm at..."

Gerard rattles off the intersection quickly.

"Pete is still chasing him, but I know Mikey, he won't catch him. We need to cut him off."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Frank jumps up and goes to the guest bedroom. He wakes Ray and tells him everything while Ray rushes to get dressed.

"I should've felt him leave. I was just so comfortable in my sleep being with him. Fuck."

They rush out of the house.

"We're getting in the car, Gee."

Gerard gives the cross section a few streets ahead.

"I'm sure you guys will catch him that far up. I'm sorry Frankie, that I failed him and you again. I let him get so fucked up. I'm a horrible big brother."

Gerard starts to cry.

"Gee, you're not. Please don't do this to yourself now. He needs his big brother and you can still be there for him."

Frank points out the turn for Ray and leans hard as Ray takes a sharp left.

"Ray, cars. This is New York."

"I'm not losing him again."

Mikey is starting to get tired. He looks at what street he is at. He knows there is a hotel not too much further up. He can duck in there and hide on one of the floors. Pete will give up then for sure.

"I can do this, I have to."

He pours on more speed.

Frank looks out the window when he sees someone running quickly. He then sees someone else a good distance behind and he knows its Mikey and Pete. Frank internally gives Pete his props, because Mikey is a running motherfucker.

"There they are, Ray."

Ray looks and sees them running and switched lanes. He races up two street hoping not to alert any of the authorities on the street and hitting a red light. He makes the light and slows down just a little. They pass Pete and then start coming up on Mikey.

"Just two more blocks."

Mikey is almost out of wind, that last burst was not smart. He looks up in time to see the light change and everyone in front of him starts to walk. He runs to the middle of the cross walk and...

"Watch it asshole!"

A bike messenger hits Mikey hard in the side. He doubles over and hits his knees as the sign blinks don't cross. He tries to push back up, but he's dizzy now. He gets up disorientated and doesn't see the car coming at him.

"Thanks man."

Gerard hops out the car and bro hoofs the driver. He is a little ahead of Pete thanks to his smart move. He looks up and sees Mikey and then sees him get hit by the bike.

"Fuck!"

Gerard takes off, but he still has the stitch in his side from before. Then he sees the car not stopping and not giving a shit that someone is in the middle of the road.

"MIKEY!"

Ray breaks on hard and the car swerves a little. He jumps out, along with Frank, when it comes to a complete stop. They rush over to Mikey and Ray picks him up.

"Come on."

Gerard can't believe his luck. It was Ray and Frank.

"FRANKIE!"

"Gee!"

Frank turns around and pulls Gerard into him. He sees Pete approaching and pulls him over too.

"You did good, Pete."

Gerard briefly wonders how bad Patrick's hangover was that he slept through all this, but he is being bundled in to the car with everyone. Ray is holding onto Mikey and he refuses to let go.

"Thank you Pete. You were amazing, better than I was."

"No, problem. I know how much he means to everyone, myself included, and especially you."

The ride back to the house is quiet. Mikey has either passed out or fallen asleep. Gerard listens as Pete tells them what Mikey was shouting. Gerard want's to kill the men that did that to his brother.

"What happened doesn't change how I feel for him. I don't know how to get him to see that."

Gerard wishes he had answers for Ray. Answers that will comfort him and stop his concern, but he doesn't. Gerard thinks.

"We should call Ryan and Spencer. Ryan was always close to Mikey and Spencer knows what he went through."

"Yeah."

Pete agrees and Ray shakes his head in agreement too.

"Whatever will get him to stay since I clearly can't."

"Ray...stop it please. I don’t know how to explain it, but it's not you. I...ran away from Frank too. I thought I was not good enough for him and that I fucked up our marriage. It's stupid, but this is what we have learned to do to keep ourselves from getting hurt when we think that we don't deserve something..."

Gerard looks at Frank as he is driving.

"...or someone."

"But he deserves the world."

Ray says as he rubs Mikey's face softly.

They arrive at the house.

"I'll go call the boys, Ray can you check Mikey for any serious injury, although I am sure he is just going to have a big bruise and maybe some tire marks."

"I got him."

Ray carries Mikey to the bedroom and lays him down. He pulls off his shirt and looks at his side. He already sees some purpling.

"Here."

Gerard brings Ray some cream.

"It should soothe the bruising."

He then goes and sits on the sofa with Frank.

"Frankie, I'm so scared."

He buries his face in his warm chest.

"What if he runs again? What if Ray can't get through to him? He has not even heard yours and Brendon's idea about starting another company."

"Do you think he even wants to be a part of that so soon after what happened? I mean, sure, we won't hurt him, but... we don't have to. They've done enough damage, clearly."

"I didn't mean it like that Frankie...I just meant that he..."

Gerard felt horrible that Frank would think of him like that. To be that insensitive to his brother's condition.

"I know what you meant, baby. I was just saying, I was insinuating anything. "

"Okay."

Gerard was still upset, but he believed his husband. He yawned and looked at the clock.

"Can we go back to bed?"

Frank goes over to Gerard and looks him in his eyes.

"Not until you believe me."

"I believe you Frankie, I really do."

Gerard kissed his husband soundly to prove himself.

Frank smiles at him and nods.

"Okay, let's get to bed."

Gerard stood up and let Frank wrap his arm around him as they made their way to their bedroom shutting the door.

*

*

*

Ray goes to open the door when he hears the soft raps. He's greeted by two sympathetic smiles and one very sad looking Spencer.

"Hey, Ray."

"Hey Ry. Spence. Bren. Come in."

*Ry

Spencer looks at the shell of his best friend in Ray's arms.

"What can we do to help?"

"I don't know. Just... get him to stay, somehow. Even if it means me leaving for good."

"You are not going anywhere and neither his he."

"Yeah, if that's what you think. He was running pretty hard to get away, so maybe I'll just give him what he wants.

Brendon walks over and sits down next to Ray.

"You don't mean that. You know you don't. There is something about these boys that...makes you want to love them. Not because they were professionals, but because they deserve it. They deserve to know that there is more to them than that. Some figure it out quickly..."

Brendon looks at Ryan and smiles.

"...and some need a little more time."

Brendon then looks at Spencer who sticks his tongue out, but giggles.

"The point is...are you really going to leave him?"

"Well, I wouldn't have a choice, would I? If he doesn't want me I can't force him to and I wouldn't want to. Who forces someone to love them?"

"I know you were out of the loop a bit, but when Mikey was in the hospital, Spencer had the same idea about Brendon and I and he...tried to kill himself."

Brendon looked at Spencer with tears in his eyes.

"He thought that Ryan had given up on him so he gave up on himself. Nothing could have been further from the truth, but Spencer could not believe it. He had to be convinced. We didn't force him; he just didn't understand how much we need him and love him. Mikey is the same way I bet."

"And he'll never understand so I guess this is over."

"I've had enough!"

Patrick burst in the room with Pete in tow. He looked like shit, but he looked pissed.

"It's over huh? Then why did you go after him huh?! Why the fuck did you save him in the street!? Answer me that!"

"Because I love him and so does his brother who called us for help!"

"So if you love him then why are you willing to leave him when he is broken like this! This is when he needs you the most! When he is his own worst enemy!"

"He keeps fucking leaving _me_ , Patrick! It's not the other way around!"

Ray knows he's upset now; he rarely ever raises his voice, let alone curse.

"No."

Spencer drops to his knees in front of Ray.

"He keeps running away from himself. From his heart. He loves you so much that he is afraid to hurt of disappoint you so he thinks if he leaves you, you will be hurt less. Ask Ryan, he will tell you where he was going."

"He was going to go get himself together in Jersey. He doesn't think he's good enough for you anymore."

"That's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not, he was going to do it. You are the only one who can convince him other wise."

"I don't know how."

Ray says almost pleadingly.

"I think you two need to go away for a while."

"I have a cabin, like a time share you guys can use."

Spencer looked at Brendon.

"You holding out on us baby?"

"NO! We just uh...never discussed it."

"Yeah, maybe we should go away."

Spencer smiled at Ray.

"I'll make the arrangements."

Brendon pulled out his phone and left the room making a phone call.

Ray chuckles and rolls his eyes. I need a drink."

"I can help with that."

Spencer leaves the room.

"I'll give him a hand."

Patrick kisses Pete and leaves. Ray sighs and goes looks at Mikey. He rubs his head and kisses him, before moving to put the cream on Mikey's hip. Mikey jumps a bit, but then relaxes under Ray's touch. When he's finished he puts the cap back on and sits down. He pulls Mikey's head into his lap and sighs as he leans back and shuts his eyes.

"Here we go."

Patrick and Spencer return with two bottles and some tumblers. Brendon returns as well.

"It's all set, you can show up anytime."

Patrick and Spencer make everyone a drink.

"Here you guys go."

They hand a glass to each of their friends.

Ray takes a deep sip of his own and sighs.

"This is great."

"It helps that Frank has some decent booze."

They all sit around drinking for a bit in silence.

"I think you should take Mikey to your house tonight Ray."

"Only if he won't jump out of the car on the ride over."

Ray says with a light chuckle.

"Well we could strap him down like you did in that one video huh Trick."

"Oh God, I said I never want to talk about that video again."

"Why not?"

"It was embarrassing! I mean I know I Top and all, but this was beyond my comfort level."

"It was a Christmas special though. A contest winner right?"

"Yeah, and he got to choose the pairing. He wanted Gerard too, but Gerard said no. He didn't like bondage."

"Oh... I see... I guess?"

Patrick sighed.

"Okay, hold on."

He took out his phone and pulled up the old website. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"What, I keep all my work!"

Patrick ignored the giggles of Brendon and Ryan and pulled up the video.

"Wow, look how young you are?"

"Yeah, this was really early in both our careers."

As the video progressed Mikey was more and more secured.

By the end of the video, Mikey was gone and the lust was evident in his eyes.

Ray didn't want to admit it, but Mikey looked good like that.

"That was... entertaining. I don't understand why you had a problem with it, though, still."

"It's not my thing honestly. I am more of a Daddy type."

Patrick looked at Pete and smirked.

"Mikey though, he got into it more than I did. He wouldn't admit it, but I was acting more than I normally do. He was being pretty genuine.

Ray nods.

"Nice to know."

"Might just be something to keep in mind."

Spencer winked at Ray and the giggled.

"Okay you two, let's get you both home. You with the ideas and you..."

Brendon bent over and kissed Ryan.

"...the strong silent type tonight."

Ryan chuckles and then smiles.

"Sorry."

"Can we drop you two off Ray?"

"Yeah, I can send for my car later."

"Cool, well Pete and I are going to crash down the basement again."

Patrick had this look in his eye.

"Sure...crash."

Brendon made quotes with his fingers. Ryan laughs and Ray smiles and rolls his eyes. He stands up and picks up Mikey. Ryan goes to open the door for them.

"See you guys later. Don't be too loud, but not too quiet either."

Ryan winks and walks out of the house.

 


	16. We'll Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you two... you and your brother are... going to be the death of Frank and I.
> 
> "Maybe..."
> 
> Mikey crawls back up and kisses Ray.
> 
> "...but you have to admit it is a great Way to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So that's it for the first part of the **Ex-Porn Stars** series. We hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it! It was a lot of fun to try something new with many mixes of ships. It is something that we will be visiting again I assure you! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Mama ~ My Chemical Romance

"You sure you're gonna be okay alone with him Ray?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If he tries anything I could always do what you suggested."

Ray says jokingly... kind of.

"Couldn't hurt right?"

Spencer laughs and kissed Ray goodbye. He then kisses Mikey's forehead and sees himself to the door.

"So if you need anything let me know."

Spencer leaves and now it is just Ray and Mikey.

Ray goes into his bedroom and closes the door. He takes him to the bed and lays him down. He doesn't lay down, himself, though, afraid to awake and find Mikey gone. Mikey groans in his sleep. Ray looks at him and runs his fingers through Mikey's hair. He scratches at his scalp softly.

"Mmmm."

Mikey pushed into the sensation. Ray smiles softly. He only wants to make Mikey feel good. That's what he deserves and he wishes Mikey would see that. It's not really his fault that he can't, though, because he was hurt in the worse possible way. Those men deserve to die and Ray has never wished death upon anyone.

He wishes he was there for him. He should've never let him leave those months ago. He should've done everything in his power to make Mikey stay. He messed up and a part of him feels like this is his fault. He has to make things right for Mikey, even if they don't end up together in the end. Mikey's eyes start to flutter. Ray begins humming softly to Mikey as he kept running his fingers through his hair.

"Gee? I gosta a headache."

Mikey sounded like he was five years old again. Ray ignores the fact that he was called Mikey's brother's name. He gets up and goes to get a bottle of water and aspirin.

Mikey groans and opens his eyes. He feels like he's been hit by a train. He feels like shit, but he really has to piss. He tries to push himself up, but the vertigo catches him. Still his bladder is stronger than his dizziness. He moves to the edge of the bed and stands up listing to the side. He uses the wall to make his way out of the unfamiliar...yet familiar room. Somehow he finds his way to what he thinks is a bathroom. He goes to grab the door, but it opens on him and then he is falling forward.

"Whoa."

Ray catches Mikey as he holds onto the bottle and pill.

"What are you doing up Michael?"

"I g-gotta piss."

"Okay."

Ray sits down the bottle of water and aspirin on the counter and helps Mikey over to the toilet. Mikey allows himself to be manhandled. Once he is relieving himself he feels better. He looks up while he shakes his cock off and smiles.

"Hey Ray."

Ray smiles back at him.

"Hey."

"Is there anything to eat? I'm kind of starving."

"Sure."

Ray shows Mikey the bottle of water and pill.

"Wash your hands and then take that. Meet me in the kitchen, Michael."

Ray leaves the bathroom to get some food together for Mikey. He decides on leftovers. Mikey takes the bottle and the pills. He pops two of them and then two more cause his head is killing him. He swigs nearly half the bottle. He puts it down and goes to wash his hands. As he does he looks up in the mirror and gasps.

"What the fuck?"

He touches his soapy hand to his face. It's all fucked up and bruised and he notices he has abrasions on his arm too. He closes his eyes and everything come flooding back. He gasps as he falls backwards into the wall behind him.

Ray hears a thump and rushes back to the bathroom.

"What happened?"

He crouches down next to Mikey.

"H-H-How did I get here? What h-h-happened to..."

He was running. He was running away from Ray, Gerard, and Pete everyone. He was running and then the bike...

"Ryan and his boys brought us here. Is that okay?"

"You...you came after me?"

Mikey couldn't believe it. He knew Gerard would chase him. He was surprised that Pete chased him, but Ray, after what he did to the man?

Ray looks at Mikey and nods with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

Mikey's brain was not on track so he just blurted it out. Ray's feelings are a little hurt.

"I never thought you'd have to ask me that."

Mikey looked at the ground.

"I'm not worth all the risk. You can do so much better than me."

Ray lifts Mikey's chin with his hand and looks him in his eyes

"No one is better than you. Not for me."

Mikey pulled away. He was still ashamed.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Mikey stayed quiet. He wouldn't look at Ray.

"Michael, please?"

Ray says softly and tries to lift Mikey's face again.

"I can't I just..."

Mikey starts to walk away.

"What? What do you want? Do you want to leave me again?"

Ray goes in front of Mikey to block him from walking away.

"It's better for you."

"How is losing you forever better for me? Losing you hurts me, Michael. I can't keep my mind off of you. You're _all_  I think about. I've lived that and I don't want to live it again. You staying is what's better for me.”

"Look what I do to you? How can you say that I am good for you if I am tearing you apart?"

"You're only tearing me apart when you leave. Do you want to stay with me?"

"I...I don’t know what I want

Ray's heart sinks.

"Right. Okay, that's fine."

Mikey wishes Gerard was here. He understands what Mikey is thinking. He needs him to speak for him.

"I should just go."

"You can't."

"Why, what's stopping me, who is going to stop me, you?"

Mikey thought maybe if he insulted Ray, that he would understand.

"You have no power."

"Michael... you're not going anywhere."

Mikey scoffed and turned to leave. Ray grabs him and pushes him against the wall. He looks into his eyes as he pins his wrists to the wall.

"I won't let you leave again, Mikey. I'm going to make you see that you belong with me. You're mine."

Mikey loses his breath for a moment. His mind goes somewhere else and then returns quickly.

"Let go of me."

"If I do that I can't show you what power I have."

Mikey is taken back. There is no way that Ray can handle that kind of power.

"I said let go of me Raymond."

Ray bites his lip as he keeps looking at Mikey.

"I love when you call me that, Michael."

Ray moves forward and bites Mikey's lip and tugs on it. He moves his thigh between Mikey's legs and pushes into his cock as he tightens his grip on his wrists.

Mikey gasped.

"Raymond."

"Mmmm, I think you want me, no, need me to own you."

Ray licks Mikey's bottom lip and looks at him as he keeps moving his thigh into Mikey.

"Is that what you need, Michael?"

"Fuck...."

What Ray is doing to him reminds him of Patrick in that video...

"Answer me, Michael."

Ray says into his neck as he moves up to his ear. He nibbles and sucks on it while moving into Mikey more.

"Yes Sir."

Ray moans at the name and pulls Mikey into him and away from the wall. He pulls him through the house and to his bedroom. He closes the door and pushes Mikey to the bed. When they land on it he moves Mikey to the top of the bed and pushes into him as he takes off his shirt.

"Gonna be a good boy for me?"

Mikey is breathless. This doesn't feel like being topped, this is something else and he actually likes it.

"Yes Sir. I'll be a very good boy."

Ray removes the tie from his neck, having worked earlier in the day, and ties Mikey's wrists together. He looks into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Ray loops the tie around the bed post, tying it in place. The way Ray has Hume tied leaves room for him to turn Mikey at his will. He runs his hand down Mikey's body as he looks at him still.

"Are you sure?"

Ray is starting to sound unsure of himself and it is starting to change the mood. Mikey feels Ray's power ebbing. He knew that Ray could not be this.

"No, sorry, just let me go."

"You do. You trust me."

Ray moves into Mikey's neck and kisses and sucks on him wherever he can get his mouth. Ray turns Mikey over and grips his hips tightly to pull him up onto his knees.

"Why do you underestimate me?"

Ray asks as he starts unbuttoning Mikey's pants and pulling them down, along with his underwear.

Mikey was torn. He didn't know what to say. He gasped when his lower half was exposed. Ray licks his fingers and spreads one of Mikey's cheeks as he rubs his opening. He suddenly spanks him, groaning when he saw his ass move.

"Come on, tell me baby. You don't think I can handle you?"

He spanks him again and moves his clothed cock into him.

"I mean I make you lose your mind with just a kiss."

He leans down starts French kissing Mikey's opening. Mikey moans and shudders. He knows how much Ray loves to do this and how it breaks him apart. Ray pulls back and takes Mikey's clothing off the rest of the way. He gets off the bed, leaving Mikey's exposed, on his knees. He starts unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the head of the bed so he could see Mikey's face.

"You never answered me little boy. I don't think that's behaving."

He starts opening his pants and lets them hang off his hips for a moment as he looks at Mikey. Mikey is panting trying to find his voice. He looks up and sees Ray with his suit pants part open and his hips exposed and he licks his lips. Ray looks down at his hips and then up at Gerard.

"You want something?"

Mikey whimpers and nods.

"What do you want Baby Boy?"

Ray starts massaging his cock through his pants. Mikey is groaning now. That's what Patrick called him in the video too.

"Want you cock Sir."

"And I want your pretty mouth on my cock."

Ray pulls down his pants and underwear, kicking of his shoes, and tugging off his socks with his other clothes.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth."

Ray says as he strokes his cock, biting his lip, and looking at Mikey's lips.

"Yes, please, I want you to Sir. Please Raymond."

Ray climbs onto the bed and stands over Mikey's arms. He bends his knees and pulls Mikey's face to his cock.

"Open up, Baby Boy."

Mikey does what he is told and is surprised that Ray slides his cock in fully not giving him time to adjust. Ray moves his hands to Mikey's head and pulls him back and forth on his cock, fucking his mouth deep. Mikey feels his eyes watering as Ray fills his mouth. He wants this and needs this so badly. Ray lifts Mikey's head so he can see his mouth stretching around him.

"Look at me."

Mikey lifts his eyes and looks at Ray.

"Fuck..."

He sees a tear slip from Mikey's eye and it drives him crazy. He holds his cock at the back of his throat.

Mikey feels like he can't breathe. He swallows feeling his throat open and hearing Ray moan.

"Michael... fuck..."

He pulls Mikey's mouth off of him and groans.

"God, too good."

He looks at how wrecked Mikey's mouth looks and moans.

"You look so good."

Mikey is panting trying to get air back in his lungs, but he loves it. He loved every minute of it. Ray moves from over Mikey and moves behind him. He starts rubbing his ass and spanks it softly.

"I'm going to spank you so good."

Mikey starts to rock his body into Ray's touch Ray spanks him harder with both hands.

"Behave."

Mikey groans.

"More, please Sir, I need more."

Ray spanks him harder, once, twice, and three times.

"Mmm, need huh? I knew you needed it... me."

Ray spanks him again. Mikey can feel his ass getting hotter with every spanking. He moans and twists his body Ray spanks him harder and over and over. Mikey’s cock is hard and leaking like a busted shower head. He moans and stretches fucking the air.

"Fuck, so red..,"

He rubs Mikey's ass before spanking it again.

"Looks so good."

He rubs his ass more and moves his cock between his cheeks, rubbing over his opening, and spanking him again. Mikey pushes back. He can feel Ray's hard cock slick and wet with his own precum as it slides up and down the crack of his ass teasing his opening.

"Stay still."

Ray says with a sharp, stinging, slap to Mikey's cheeks. Mikey whimpers again, but obeys. He goes to get the lube and puts some onto his fingers. He pushes a finger into Mikey.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Do you need me to stop?"

"No no no, fuck more, give me more!"

Ray moans loudly and pushes a second and third finger into Mikey.

"Mmm, is that good enough for you?"

Ray starts fucking him hard and fast with his fingers. He arches them, remembering just where Mikey's prostrate is, and knowing his long fingers can reach it without much effort.

"Fuck Ray, just fuck me!"

Ray pulls his fingers out of Mikey and spanks him hard.

"Ask again and ask correctly this time."

Mikey sobs. His ass is on fire now.

"Sorry Sir, please Sir. Please fuck me Raymond."

"You sound so much prettier with manners."

Ray puts lube onto his cock and starts stroking it before moving it to Mikey's opening. He slowly starts pushing into Mikey. Mikey tries so hard to stay still, but Ray is huge and it's hard to not wiggle his body around. Ray grips Mikey's hips tightly, holding him into place, as he pushes the rest of the way into him.

"Still feel so good. So tight."

"Fuuuuuuccckkkkk."

"Mmmm, yeah."

Ray wasted no time in gripping Mikey's hips and fucking into him hard and deep. Mikey was being pounded into like no tomorrow. It had been a while since he felt like this.

"Fuck, ah Raymond."

"Oh, yeah. That's it... say my name Baby Boy."

Ray fucks him harder, digging his nails into his hips, and moaning loudly.

"Raymond, oh God Raymond, fuck, need you cock, fuck me with your long hard cock."

"Shit... oh, God."

Ray moves his hands to the middle of Mikey's back and drags his nails down as he groans, and throws his head back. Mikey wants his cock touched, but at the same time loves the idea of cumming like this. Ray moves his hand to Mikey's neck and chokes him as he fucks him as fast as he can.

"So good, Michael."

Mikey can't believe it. He's so close now.

"Need you to cum for me, Baby Boy."

Mikey feels Ray's hand tighten on his neck and as he is gasping for air, he starts to cum.

"Mmmm... fuck."

Ray digs his nails into Mikey's hip and tightens his grip around his neck as he starts cumming hard. Feeling Ray fill him up is amazing.

"Raymond, fuck yes, love to feel you cum in me."

Ray moans loudly and shakes.

"Love cumming inside of you. You're mine."

"Ahhhhhh, all yours!'

"Never leaving again."

"No, never, never again. Promise. I'll stay with you always."

Mikey starts to cry.

Ray pulls out of him and untied him. He pulls him into his arms and kisses him.

"Why are you crying, baby? Talk to me."

“I'm so sorry Ray. I put you through all this shit. I never should have left you. I never should have gone back. I..."

"We'll be okay, baby. I promise. No need for apologies, I don't need to hear it. I know you're sorry."

Ray pulls Mikey closer.

"Just know that from now on we can make it through everything. You don't have to leave me or run away. I won't let you even if you try."

Mikey contniues to cry as he snuggled himself into Ray's chest. It feels safe and like home now.

"Ray...can I move in with you?"

Ray tightens his arms around Mikey.

"I would love that."

Ray's phone rings. He reaches over and answers it, still holding Mikey.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray, it's Gee. Uh...is Mikey with you?"

Gerard's voice is slightly trembling.

"Yes, he is. Do you need him?"

"No no no, of course not I just wanted to make sure that..."

There was the sound of relief in the older brother's voice now.

"Right. No, he's here, and he won't be leaving again."

"Oh?"

Gerard was confused and looked at Frank.

Frank wore the same confused expression on his face.

"Well, he said he wouldn't leave me ever again."

"Oh! Oh oh oh! Yes, well, I think we would all kick his ass if he did."

"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried Gee."

Mikey giggled as Gerard cursed at him through the phone. He looked up at Ray and smiled, then leaned up and kissed him. Ray holds his face as he kisses him back. He loves Mikey with all of his heart, and he never thought he'd see him again in person, but here he is in his bed kissing him. That makes Ray happier than ever. Mikey smiles and pushes Ray back on the bed and he climbs on top.

"Uh...Ray...Mikey?"

Mikey takes the phone from Ray's hand and puts it on the nightstand. He then slips down leaving wet kisses on Ray's chest and hips as he moves to take his cock in his mouth. Ray gasps and looks down at him.

"Michael..."

He moans out, letting his head fall back, and moving his hand to Mikey's hair. Mikey grins and starts up a steady speed.

* * *

Gerard stares at the phone. He can't believe what he is hearing...well then again he can cause his brother can be a little shit. He looks over at Frank and then hits the speaker button. Frank's brows raise briefly before he smirks and shakes his head.

"Should I hang up?"

Suddenly the volume gets louder on the other side of the phone.

"I guess that's a no?"

"We probably shouldn't."

Gerard looks at the phone and then at his husband. His baby brother was doing something with his boyfriend and...dammit, Gerard was not going to be shown up. He looked at Frank again and smirked. He raised the volume on his own phone.

"Hey Frankie, wanna take a shower?"

* * *

Mikey gasped as he heard Gerard's voice. Frank and Gerard are going to take a shower. He can hear them enter the bathroom and the water turn on.

Ray looks at the phone and then back at Mikey.

"Are you two... you and your brother are... going to be the death of Frank and I.

"Maybe..."

Mikey crawls back up and kisses Ray.

"...but you have to admit it is a great Way to go."

"Very great way, baby."

He pulls Mikey down into him and moves up.

"Mmmm..."

*

*

*

Gerard was laughing as he and Mikey compared notes after their phone sex battle. No one knows who won, but both of their men seemed to be satisfied and snoring away.

"So now do you see you have a good man Mikey?"

"Yeah yeah, I do. He is worth more than having a career of any kind."

"Besides, when our business starts up, it will be a safer situation and..."

"Wait...what business. What are you talking about Gee?"

"Oh! Right you didn't hear about it yet!"

And Mikey stayed on the phone enraptured by the idea that Gerard was telling him.


	17. The Kids From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spencer you little shit!"
> 
> Spencer ducked behind Ryan as Gerard came storming in.
> 
> "You stole our room!"
> 
> "Nu uh."
> 
> "Yes you did!"
> 
> Gerard stamped his foot and pouted crossing his arms.
> 
> "What's going on?"
> 
> Brendon looked at his boyfriend hiding behind his boyfriend, who clearly was shorter so it looked ridiculous.
> 
> "We had the main room slated to this afternoon, but while I was having a smoke, your little Spice here snuck in and switched out names around."
> 
> "Well... that was a rather Spicy thing to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this epilogue up. So much going our personal lives its just crazy hectic at times! @~@
> 
> AnyWay, here you go the conclusion of **Ex Porn Stars** ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title from The Kids Form Yesterday ~ My Chemical Romance

_ ***Time Stamp: Six Months Later*** _

"Ry, do you think Brendon is okay? He's been in the bathroom a while. Maybe he can't do this. I mean there is no shame porn is not for everyone. Maybe he is too shy?"

"He's okay. Maybe we should check on him, though.”

"You can baby, I'm going to check with the director on any last minute details."

Spencer kissed Ryan sweetly.

"Besides I trust you."

"Huh?"

Spencer walked off.

"You know if you are going to stand there with your mouth open like that, I can put it to good use."

Mikey draped himself over Ryan's back and kissed his shoulder.

"You okay Sugar?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go get Bren."

"I'll walk with you. Gee is talking about technical shit and that bores me."

Mikey moved to Ryan's side and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Do you mind?"

"Never, Mikes. Come on."

Mikey actually skipped and kissed his cheek.

"You know you love me."

As they walked, they saw a lot of the same people they used to work with. Gerard helped Frank to find them all. He and Mikey vouched for them too.

"It's nice to see faces that we can trust. The new company did not care who they hired. Most of them were bastards who thought that actor meant free for all whore. I remember the greener ones did not know that they could say no to them. It was a nightmare Ry."

Mikey shuddered a bit with the thought.

"Well I'm just glad you escaped it."

"I have you to thank for that too. I never told you how much I am grateful for your friendship. You and Spencer."

"Oh, not at all."

Ryan waves a dismissive hand.

"We'll always be here and you don't have to thank us for that. What are friends for?"

"In our case, amazing suction power."

Gerard came over and pulled Ryan into a hug and then kissed Mikey.

"Where are you two off to?"

"To get Bren."

"Ah, well I will let you two go then and..."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Mikey deeply. When he let him go he needed Ryan's help to stay standing.

"...I will see _you_ later."

Gerard sauntered off.

"Wow, you good there buddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, great!"

Mikey had the goofiest smile on his face.

"Shall we continue?"

"Only if your legs can stand it."

Ryan says with a chuckle. Mikey tries to take a step, but his legs _are_  jelly now.

"I guess I should rest a bit huh? Sorry Ry."

Mikey chooses a random piece of furniture to drop on and curl up sighing. Ryan smiles at Mikey as he leans down to kiss Mikey, not as deeply as Gerard, but passionate enough to get his point across.

"Love ya, Mikes."

"You better."

Mikey giggles and then watches Ryan walk away.

* * *

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."

Brendon was in the dressing room staring into the mirror with his eyes closed. He was super nervous and was trying to pep talk himself.

"We talked about it. Only friends here, no one else."

"And majority of them hasve seen you naked, so that's a positive."

Ryan says as he walks into the dressing room.

Brendon spins around in fright forgetting to open his eyes and stumbles with a cry.

"Whoa..."

Ryan catches him and smiles.

"Be careful, beautiful."

"I-I-I'm good."

Brendon looks up with his eyes open this time. Ryan is breathtaking. In more makeup than he usually wears for the lights and close ups, but it looks natural on him. Like he isn't even trying.

"You're the one that's beautiful."

Ryan chuckles softly and blushes a little.

"There was a time when I didn't think you thought that."

And Brendon can't help it. He surges up and kisses Ryan. He kisses him like he is going to disappear any moment and this is their last time together. Ryan holds Brendon and pulls him in, kissing him back as if his life depended on it; which is funny, because their kiss is taking his breath away, but this would be the best way to go.

"Hey you two, save it for the camera."

Patrick walks in. He steps up to the mirror and starts to apply his own make up. Ryan breaks the kiss and looks at Patrick briefly before turning back to Brendon and looking up at him. His eyes then trail to his lips and he ignores what Patrick said, pulling Brendon back into a kiss. Patrick chuckles. He knows how that feels. It still feels new with him and Pete too. Speaking of, he looks at his phone for the last text from his baby boy. He won't make it for the first scene, but he will be bringing lunch. Patrick smiles and sends a quick text.

*The only thing I want to eat is you baby boy.*

~Daddy knows best~

Patrick was not even bothered when Pete said that going on camera was not for him. Patrick knew that this life style was not for everyone, but with Pete's PR background, he knew that he could be a bigger asset to the company than showing his ass. Ryan pulls away when he hears them being called to set to discuss how everything will play out once more before recording.

"I really hate when I have to stop kissing you."

"I'm sure somewhere there is a nitch for kissing vids Ryan."

Patrick finished up and then kissing Ryan and Brendon's cheeks headed out.

"Break a leg boys."

Opening the door Patrick sees Mikey.

"Gee, what did you do to Mikey? We are not even on set yet and he is already a mess! You have a lot of explaining to do Professor."

Patrick's voice fades and Brendon giggles.

"Maybe this is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Oh, it will be love."

"Hey you two, ready?"

Spencer leaned in the doorway.

"Spencer you little shit!"

Spencer ducked behind Ryan as Gerard came storming in.

"You stole our room!"

"Nu uh."

"Yes you did!"

Gerard stamped his foot and pouted crossing his arms.

"What's going on?"

Brendon looked at his boyfriend hiding behind his boyfriend, who clearly was shorter so it looked ridiculous.

"We had the main room slated to this afternoon, but while I was having a smoke, your little Spice here snuck in and switched out names around."

"Well... that was a rather Spicy thing to do."

Ryan says nonchalantly. Gerard looked at Ryan then he burst out laughing.

"Fuck you guys, it is so good to have you here with us."

"I can say the same."

"Hey hey hey, I know we are all having fun here, but time is money and if you guys don’t get to work, the big boss is going to come down and kick your ass."

"Frankie would never do that to us."

Gerard was kind of surprised that Mikey would be so sassy right now.

"Come on, let's go guys. Mikey seems like he needs to fuck something."

"Well...since you are so eager..."

Mikey pushed Ryan against the wall.

"...how about I just fuck you?"

He leaned in and nipped at his neck. Ryan smirks and pushes his hips towards Mikey's.

"Mm, you would love that wouldn't you? You always had a little sweet tooth."

"Um...excuse me."

Surprising to everyone, himself include, Brendon grabs Ryan and pulls him away from Mikey.

"Th-Th-That's my Sugar."

Ryan looks at Brendon and then down. He hopes he didn't upset Brendon by flirting.

"Sorry, Mikes. I'm taken."

Mikey just smiles.

"I can dig it."

Mikey steps up and kisses Brendon on the cheek.

"You take care of him okay?"

Brendon is shocked that Mikey is not upset.

"Yeah I will...and maybe you can borrow him once in a while."

Mikey's smile turned into a smirk.

"I just might take you up on that offer Urie...then again; I might want to borrow you too."

"Alright, Spencer and I came to an agreement. You guys will take the bed for your scene and Mikey and I will switch to a kitchen scene."

"Thanks, Gee."

"So Professor, does that mean I get to fuck you against the counter?"

Mikey moved to crowd Gerard against the wall.

"Well I did practice with Frankie last night."

"Hey... what's going... I see..."

Frank walks into the room and shakes his head.

"Maybe all of you beautiful boys could do this in front of the cameras."

"Yes Sir Mr. Iero Sir!"

All the actors ran out of the area to their proper places except Gerard. He remained against the wall dressed in his Professor outfit and just smiled.

"Well you certainly know how to clear a room don't you Mr. Iero."

Frank smiles and walks over to him, fixing Gerard's clothes, mindlessly as he talks.

"I do and it's a good thing, too. Now I get to see you all alone."

Gerard smirks.

"I thought you wanted me to get to work."

"I'm full of shit sometimes."

Frank kisses Gerard softly and then smiles. Gerard touches Frank's face.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have to go get well fucked for a living."

"Go on."

Frank spanks Gerard's ass and watches him as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, teasers, discussions, and news about upcoming fics, please check out my tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3.
> 
> If you are a reader that comments here a lot let me know by sending me a message there and as alWays, my ask box is open for any thing you want to know! ^-^


End file.
